The After Blast
by LoveLAX23
Summary: Austin and Ally are stuck missing each other everyday. Its now senior year, and they are just trying to keep their heads above water. Will their love be enough or will the distance be too much? And what happens when an unexpected curve-ball is thrown at them? Will they survive this After Blast? This is the sequel to beach blast, I highly recommend reading that first.
1. Week 1

Three days, three days since I saw Austin. I was going through withdraw. His love was my drug and I was craving it. It was now the second day of school and I couldn't be more miserable. I loved all my classes, they were mostly easy. Since it was senior year and I had doubled up on a lot of classes last year, this year would be a breeze. I thought that was a good thing but honestly the stress and work would have kept my mind off missing Austin, well at least helped. He called every morning, texted throughout the day, then facetimed at night. It was a good system but nothing compared to the real thing.

I was brought out of my thoughts when my phone buzzed, I was currently in art. Since it was still the first week, we weren't doing much. So, I pulled my phone out of my purse and read the message.

Austin: This lecture is bogus, much rather be there with you. Thinking about dropping out ;)

Me: Yeah same! We aren't even doing anything. I miss you.

Austin: I miss you more!

Me: I miss your hugs!

Austin: I miss your face

Me: What? My face?

Austin: Yep, I miss all your expressions and your smile and that little twitch you get when you're over thinking things.

Me: I do not twitch!

Austin: Yes you do, and you snore!

Me: No I don't!

Austin: Fine, don't believe me. But I still miss everything about you. I might die.

Me: NOT AN OPTION!

Austin: I know. Look I have to go, ttyl!

Me: Ok, learn something would ya?

Austin: NEVER! Love you!

Me: Love you too!

Me and Austin hadn't actually admitted to saying the full 'I love you' out-loud yet but, over text it was meaningless and harmless. Truthfully, I didn't know if what I felt was love, but whatever it was it was killing me inside not seeing him.

* * *

Three more days past and it was now Friday. Austin and I agreed to not visit this weekend, thinking it would help with the process. I agreed but mentally I was fighting myself no to hop in the car and drive. Austin and I texted on and off throughout the day. This morning when he called he said after school he was hanging out with friends or something. I told him to have fun, but he seemed nervous when he told me. It made me nervous, was he lying? Why did he feel the need to lie to me?

I walked out of the school and over to the senior parking lot. I saw my girls by the car, waiting for me. "Hey, are we still hanging out tonight?"

"Of course, I need my girls!" Tori yelled over to me as I approached the car.

"Yeah, we can all talk about how much we miss our guys!" Sydney whined a little as we all got in.

"No, we can help take each others minds off them" I said as I began to leave the parking lot.

"Did you see they are already selling homecoming tickets?"

"Yeah, that's like crazy. It's not till like October!"

"Yeah, isn't Cass in homecoming court this year?"

"Yeah, and I heard Kira might be too!"

"That's so crazy, like guys were seniors. Remember when we were freshman looking up at the seniors? God it went by so fast!"

They both nodded and we continued our way back to my house. I pulled into the driveway and we walked inside. Dropping my bags on the bench, I walked into the kitchen looking for my mom.

"Mom! I'm home!" I sung, my voice filling the almost empty house. I looked to the girls who had sat down at the table. "That's weird, wonder where she could be. She's usually always home."

Sydney motioned towards the fridge and I found a note,

_Ally,_

_Your dad and I went out for the night. He surprised me with a date night! Don't wait up for us!_

_Love you!_  
_Mom_

"Ok well, we've got the house to ourselves for the night!"

If this was last year, I would have thrown a last minute party but, now I wasn't in any mood to party. I missed Austin too much, I knew that it would get easier with time but right now it was just too much.

"Pizza?" I questioned and they both lit up. I dialed the number and ordered two large pizzas. We all dealt with heartbreak in the same way, we ate our worries away then worked it off later.

After I placed the order we all went into the living room and decided to watch some TV instead of our usually romantic comedies knowing that we would all end up in tears. After about 15 minutes the doorbell rang, which was really quick even for the pizza place down the road. I got up and walked over to the door. I unlocked and opened it while looking down for my wallet. After finding it I finally looked up and my breath was taken away.

"Au-Austin?"

He smiled, holding flowers. "Hey Als"

"Wh-What are you doing here? I mean I thought-" I cut myself off, and ran into his arms.

I was so involved in our embrace that I didn't notice Scott and Tony walk past us. The tears flooded my eyes, but they weren't tears of sorrow. They were pure tears of joy. I leaned up and kissed him a hundred times.

Speaking in between, "Thank you, so much"

When I was finally done my freak out he spoke, "God, I've missed you, so much. I know this probably won't help with the distance thing, but I just needed to see you."

I smiled, "I've missed you too, this is probably the best surprise ever." He leaned down and kissed me again. "Ugh, wayy better than pizza!"

He let out a laugh, then gave me a confused look, "What?"

"I thought you were my pizza, that's why I was looking for my wallet."

"Oh, that actually makes sense."

Just then the pizza guy came up and I did the exchange. I walked back over to Austin, and he traded the flowers with the pizzas and we walked inside.

* * *

The weekend went by extremely fast. My parents were happy to meet Austin, and for once my dad actually liked one of the boys I brought home. They gladly let him stay in our guest room, but after everyone went to bed I would sneak in for some cuddle time. Saturday I showed him around and we went to lunch, then to the movies. Today, I had introduced him to some of my friends, and now Scott and Tony were here to go back home. This goodbye was even harder than the first, we had been sitting in my driveway for an hour. I refused to let go, but after a lot of whining from the boys I got the courage.

"I'll see you soon!" I said, frowning.

"Yep, two weeks." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Hey, it'll be easier, right?"

"Totally!" He said, unsurely, "Oh, who am I kidding? I'm gonna miss you like crazy Als." He brought me into a tight hug.

"Short and sweet, remember." I repeated to myself,

"What?"

"Nothing, why is this so hard?"

"Because you're human, and I'm just so irresistible" He smirked.

I smacked his arm playfully then dug deeper into his chest. Mumbling 'I love you' into it.

He kissed the top of my head, then got into his car and began to drive away. But, stopped at the end of the driveway and stuck his head out the window.

"Always?" He said, slightly smiling.

"You know it!" I answered, smiling completely.

"And forever?" He questioned.

"Of course!"

I waved goodbye and he continued to back out. These goodbyes weren't getting any easier, but at least that meant more hellos were to come. I continued to stand in the driveway until he was out of sight, then walked inside and up to my room.

Austin was out of sight, but not out of mind. He would never be out of my mind, or my heart. All I knew was that we had gotten through one week, that meant only 34 more.

* * *

**Here it is, the first chapter. I know I named this 'What a Blast' but I don't know if it will stick, it just doesn't sit right with me. Oh well, I wanted to get this to you guys hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you think! XOXOX**


	2. Week 4

It had been three weeks since Austin had come to surprise me, we had both survived those three weeks, but barely. I was currently driving up to Albany, New York, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't the least bit nervous. It would be the first time I met Mike and Mimi, Austin's parents. It would also be the first time I met all of Austin's friends. What if none of them liked me? Would Austin take their advice and leave me? Leaving me heartbroken? I was alone in a car for more than 3 hours and left with my thoughts. Austin had texted me a few times, but I couldn't answer since I was driving. He didn't know that though, he thought I was still in school. I didn't tell him that I had a half day today and that I would be able to surprise him at work.

Austin works at a local pizza shop, He told me all about it and how his boss is a cute, little, old Italian lady, well cute till she opens her mouth and yells. He said that it was a great job and she likes him the most. I mean how could she not like Austin, he is perfect in every way. I smiled to myself and turned on the radio to try and escape from my thoughts.

* * *

I was finally in New York, about an hour out from Albany. It was now 4:00. Austin got off at 5:30, which meant I would probably have time to stop in and get a slice before he was done. I was starving, I hadn't ate anything all day. I was too stressed about the ride and didn't want to stop. It was Albany or bust! It was my mission to get to Austin, because if I didn't my heart would probably implode.

* * *

I had been sitting in the parking lot of the pizza shop for 5 minutes, it was 5:15. Austin only had 15 minutes left in his shift. He wasn't even expecting me until really late in the night. I finally mustered up some courage and got out of the car. Fiddling with my phone in my hands, I spotted the blonde mop of hair that I could pick out of any crowd. He was taking a pizza out of the oven and putting it in a box. I took a seat at the counter, and he must have heard me come in because he yelled over his shoulder at me.

"I'll be right with you."

I just nodded, knowing he couldn't see. He handed the pizza box to some red headed kid, who motioned towards me with a smirk on his face. I wondered if that was Austin's friend, Dez. Austin had described him to me and he seemed to fit the description. I snapped out of my thoughts when Dez walked by and Austin finally came over to take my order. I held my menu in front of my face, blocking Austin's view. This was going to be a test to see if he knew my voice.

"How can I help you?" He said, seeming a little stressed and rushed.

"Um, can I just have a slice of plain pizza?" I asked, trying to disguise my voice a little.

He didn't answer right away so I lowered my menu and saw his face in pure shock. I smiled a little, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Ally?" He asked, still shocked.

"Hey" I said simply, and his face of shock changed to one of pure happiness.

He ran around the counter and met me with a tight, reaffirming hug. He lifted me off my stool and spun me around. Finally placing me back on my feet, he leaned down and kissed me. He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I've missed you so much, but weren't you supposed to be here at like 10?"

I smiled, "Well, that's what I said. But, actually I had a half day and got out of work so I just left at like 1ish, hit a little traffic at first but then it was smooth sailing. I wanted to surprise you!" I said, now really excited.

"Well, I loved my surprise, but I have to get back to work. Lucille asked me to stay till closing tonight." He frowned a little, walking back to get my slice of pizza.

"Then, I guess I will have to stay and keep you company!" I said, regaining my spot at the counter.

Austin walked back over reaching over for my hands, "You're the best, and your pizza will be out in just a minute."

I smiled back and reached for my wallet. "How much?"

"Put your money away, we don't take 'PA money' here." He said smirking, pulling a five out of his pants and putting it into the cash register.

I should have seen that coming. "So, what's it like?" I asked him as he walked back over with my pizza slice.

"What do you mean?"

"A day in the life of Austin Moon, what's it like?"

"Well, usually I wake up and call my girlfriend, she's really cool you should meet her." I smirked a little, taking another bite of pizza. "Then I get ready and eat some pancakes."

I cut him off "Everyday?"

"Yep, everyday. Then I go to school and try to pay attention but that girlfriend I mentioned seems to always distract me." I smile and look down. "But, it's cool. That's what makes her so special. I always think about her no matter what." I blush a little. "Then after school I go to work or if I don't have work I go home and do my homework. Finally, about an hour or two before I plan on going to bed I call my girlfriend on face-time and we talk for hours, and I end up going to bed much later. But, it's fine because I got to hear her voice and see her beautiful face. Then the next day I repeat it all." My blush deepens and a customer comes in so Austin goes to back to work.

I sit there on my phone, slowly eating my pizza and sipping on my water. Austin comes over randomly for short conversations. But mostly, I check my social media and stuff like that. Then, answer some emails from teachers about questions I had. Finally, I just text the girls.

By the time I run out of stuff to do Austin is walking over to switch the open sign off and lock up. I walk over to help him wipe down the tables and he slightly protests but then gives in and lets me help. I mostly just want to get out of here and spend time with him. Austin said that they were closing early since they ended up running out of cheese. He blamed it on the owners dumb nephew, went on about him as we walked out to the car.

"Hey, Austin" Someone called over to him and he instantly tensed up. He whispered to me that this was the idiot he was rambling on about and I couldn't help but giggle at his frustration.

"Hey Antonio!" He said, trying to sound excited to see him, I saw right through it though.

"Closing time already?"

"Yeah, ran out of cheese. Had to. I called your Uncle and he said it was ok."

"Oh, yeah I was supposed to get some more yesterday. Oh well," He paused and turned his attention to me. "And who's this?" He flashed me a charming smile.

I smiled a friendly one back, as I'm not one to be rude. "I'm Ally" I said before Austin had a chance to speak up.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Ally, I have to run but we should definitely talk sometime. See ya Austin!" He waved and was gone in the blink of an eye, back in his car and driving away.

Austin snaked his arm around my waist and held me tight as we walked back to the car. I could feel his blood boiling. We got to our cars and I he kissed my cheek before turning to go to his car. I grabbed his hand and brought him back.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, looking into his eyes. I've never seen Austin be this way.

"Him, he is a snake. Don't let him get in your head Als, he is not a good friend. Plus, from the way he was talking he probably wants more." He said looking away.

I cupped his face and looked back into his eyes, pretending to search them.

"What are you doing?" He said, pulling away a little.

"I'm looking for the Austin I know and love." Oh my god, did I just say love out loud and to him directly? Oh well, he didn't seem to pick up on it.

"What do you mean, I'm right here."

"No you're not. The Austin I know wouldn't let some guy get in his head. He would have stopped him and told him that I was taken. Taken by the best, most amazing guy in the game." I smiled, pulling him closer. " He wouldn't have gotten jealous and stayed quiet, he would have proudly put his arm around me and kissed me right in front of him. Making him jealous." I said, this slightly turning into a pep talk.

"Als, you know that I'm not embarrassed by you right? You know that I was just caught up in the moment, that was the first time a guy hit on you while you were mine. I'm not used to that yet, we really haven't been in that situation yet."

My smiled faded, "Austin, you were protecting me from jerks before I was even yours. I mean you told your ex that I was your girlfriend after only knowing me for like a day." Now thinking of that made me feel a little insecure.

Worry crossed his face as he heard me turn from positive to negative. "Ally, I'm sorry I didn't tell Antonio that you were my girlfriend. I guess when you jumped to tell him your name I got startled and thought you didn't want me to tell him. I mean I would shout it from the roof tops if I could. I would make flyers telling guys to stay away. I love you Als." He looked down, waiting for my response.

Austin just said he loved me. What do I say? I didn't even give it 10 seconds to think it through. I just blurted out, "I love you too!"

He looked up, a smile from ear to ear. "Really?"

"Yes! Now kiss me you fool!"

I reached up, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands landed on my waist and he pressed his lips against me. After a minute we both pulled away for air, he rested his chin on my head.

"Come on, lets get home. My parents can't wait to meet you!"

I nodded and he walked me over to my car, then went to his own. He pulled out first and I followed him all the way to his house. It was only about a 5 minute drive, he lived in a neighborhood. It was a typical house, it was two stories and seemed on the bigger side of the houses in the neighborhood. I pulled up and parked on the street, Austin was in the driveway but ran down to beat me to opening my door. He then ran and grabbed my bags out of the back. He was always a gentleman, and I loved every minute of it.

"My Lady.." He held out his arm and I gladly took it.

"So, anything I should know before meeting the rents'?" I asked, feeling nervous again,

"Um, nope. I think you should just be yourself and they will love you. I mean what's there not to love?" He smiled over his shoulder as he held the door open and we walked in.

I looked around and took in the surroundings. Austin's house was beautiful, professionally decorated and HUGE. He placed my bags down by the stairs and led me into the kitchen, where I was met with a mix of amazing aromas. I saw a tall woman, with a apron on chopping something at the counter and an equally tall man standing over the stove, tasting something in a pot.

"Mom, Dad." Austin started, they turned around and their eyes lit up. "This is Ally, my girlfriend."

"Hello Ally, it's so nice to finally meet you!" Austin's mom said as she wiped her hands and brought me into a hug.

I didn't answer, still really nervous. I simply smiled, then Mr. Moon came over and brought me into a hug. He squeezed a little too tight and I let out a small squeal.

"Dad, don't kill her!" Austin said, trying to steal a cookie but failing to sneak it past his mom.

"Sorry, Ally, we are just a family of huggers." He said, walking back over to the stove.

"It's really nice to meet you both. Austin's told me so much about you." I remembered Austin telling me how they were divorced, but it didn't seem like it now. I decided against mentioning anything, since it really wasn't my business.

"Oh, but Austin has told us so much about you. He hasn't stopped talking about you!" Mrs. Moon said, looking over at Austin then back to me.

"Yeah, well I'm going to get Ally settled in. Call us when dinners ready." Austin grabbed my hand and guided me to my room.

We walked up past multiple doors, one with Austin's name on it and some other bumper stickers. We finally arrived at the last door in the hallway. Austin walked in and I looked around to see it as just a typical, plain guest room. It was a light yellow color and had a dresser, full bed, closet. But, then I noticed an extra door in the room.

"Austin, what's that door?" I asked motioning towards the door.

"The bathroom" Austin smirked, walking over to the door. "It connects to my room"

"Good to know" I said, matching his expression.

I walked over and plopped down on the bed, it was really comfortable for a guest bed that was probably rarely used. Austin laid down next to me, sighing a bit.

"When I got home from the beach, I found out my dad had been staying in this room all summer." He sat up and looked in my eyes, finding my confusion and worry. "He and my mom were trying to fix things, for the sake of the business and me. Then, last monday they told me that they were getting re-married next summer. I should have been happy but, something just doesn't seem right." He began to trail off and look away.

"Hey" I said, searching his eyes. "Why do you say that?"

"It's just he hasn't been working as much, and we have been spending a lot of time together. It's just weird and I'm worried." He started to play with my fingers, absentmindedly.

"Austin, stop worrying. Your parents probably just want to make up for lost time. There is probably nothing to worry about, and if there was they would tell you. They're your parents and you need to trust that they have you in their best interest." I said, feeling confident of my speech.

He smiled and pulled me into a tight hug. Then leaned down, resting his forehead on mine. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

I smiled, "A few times."

He smiled back and I pressed my lips onto his. The kiss was short lived due to his mom calling us down for dinner.

* * *

Dinner was great, strike that, amazing! Austin's mom was a great cook, she made chicken pot pie. We had just got finished eating ice cream and getting to know each other. Austin had stood up to clear our dishes.

"Austin, honey. Please sit down. We need to talk to you." Mrs. Moon said, avoiding eye contact with him.

He sat back down and I noticed him tense up. I reached over, taking his hand and squeezing it slightly. He looked over giving me a reassuring look.

He dad started this time, seeming very serious. "Austin, we have been putting this off for too long. Austin, um- your mother, um she has uh.."

He mother cut him off "Breast Cancer, I have Cancer Austin."

I looked at Austin, his face held disbelief and pain. I wanted to say something, take away the pain. But, there was nothing I could say or do to make him feel better. This was beyond me, we all looked to him for his response. He finally spoke up, voice cracking at the sudden pitch change.

"No!"


	3. Week 6

I sat in my room thinking about what just happened. I sat, tears rolling down my cheeks, replaying everything. Every little detail of the past few days.

_*****Flashback*****_

"Austin, I'm so sorry"

I finally spoke after 10 minutes of nonstop sobbing into my shoulder. He didn't answer he just held me tighter, and sobbed harder. I continued to rub his back, knowing that I, myself wanted to cry and I only knew Mimi for a few hours. I never saw this side of Austin, he was so upset and there was nothing I could say or do to make it better. I felt helpless, all the times he helped me and now was my chance to repay the favor and yet there was nothing I could do.

"Austin, I wish there was something I could do. I'm sorry I can't make you feel better." I said, as he pulled away finally controlling his tears.

"Ally, you have helped me so much already. Just being here. Holding me, and loving me. It's helped a lot. I'm sorry I lost it there, you must think I'm a wimp or something."

I smiled a little and shook my head. "I was actually thinking the exact opposite, it takes a lot of courage to open up and show vulnerability."

He smiled, a weak and strained smile. "D-do you think I could stay here tonight, in your bed? I just kinda want to be near you right now."

My smiled widened and I nodded. "Of course, I mean honestly I kinda planned on asking you anyway."

He nodded, then disappeared through the door, most likely going to get changed. I took this chance to swap out my day clothes for some comfy ones. I slipped on a pair of cropped leggings and Austin's sweatshirt that I wore every night since he left my house that Sunday.

Just as I walked over to the floor length mirror to examine my outfit, Austin reappeared from the bathroom. He was wearing flannel pajama pants and an old t-shirt. He came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"That looks so much better on you than me" He whispered into my ear, sending shock waves down my spine.

I blushed, looked down, then swiftly turned around to face him. I looked into his eyes for a few seconds before placing a sweet, comforting kiss on his lips. I felt him smile into the kiss and then start push me towards the bed. We landed on the bed and he deepened the kiss. His hands traveled up and down my thighs and his lips disconnected from mine, traveling to my neck. I held back a moan just as there was a knock on the door.

"Ally, do you need anything before Mike and I go to bed?" Mimi's voice rang through our ears, causing Austin to jump up and run to his room. I propped myself up and finally remembered Mimi.

"Um, no. I'm good thank you!" I said, loud enough to reach her through the door.

"Ok honey, have a good night!"

"You too." I sighed, hearing her footsteps move to Austin's room. I knew that he would most likely just go to sleep there or worse she will talk to him and he will stay up all night crying. But, I don't blame him for either. This was an atomic bomb and he was going to need time to deal with it. For Austin, I would wait forever though.

Just as I tucked myself in and turned out the light I felt the weight of the mattress shift.

"Going to bed without me?" His voice sent shivers down my spine and caused goosebumps to form on my arms.

"No, I just didn't want you to feel like you needed to rush or anything. I kinda thought you and your mom would have talked, I don't know." I shrugged, turning to face away from him.

He slid his arms around me and closed the space between us. "Hey, stop worrying about me. I'm a big boy, I can deal with this."

"I know, but I still worry about you, it's natural to worry. How are you by the way?"

"Ok, I mean, just tired."

"Austin, I'm a girl and your girlfriend, I can read through your lies. Tell me the truth, you can't bottle this up."

"Als I promise, I'm fine. I already got it all out earlier. I just need to accept it and move on. I can't live in the past. Not when I have such an amazing future lying right next to me." He kissed my neck and snuggled closer. "Now, go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

I sighed in defeat, "Love you"

"Love you more, sweet-stuff"

* * *

I woke up to someone jumping on the bed. "Ally, Ally, ALLY! Wake up!"

I shot up and looked around, startled. "What? What is it?"

"Come on, ya bum! We have to get ready!"

I fell back on my pillow, grabbing his to cover my face. "What time is it?"

"8:00, now get up!" And in one swift motion he pulled me up and carried me into the bathroom. "Now, either you get a shower or I will be forced to give you one"

I opened my eyes finally to see the smirk plastered on his face. "I'm good, I'm awake."

"Good, see you in 15!" He said, walking into his room.

FIFTEEN MINUTES!? How did he expect me to be ready in that amount of time. I wasted no time though, I hopped in the shower. After 5 minutes, yes record time, I jumped out and walked into my room to change with 10 minutes to spare.

I slipped on a pair of distressed skinny jeans, then threw on a simple white v neck that I paired with a colorful scarf. Just as Austin walked in I slipped on a pair of nude ballet flats.

"You know, knocking works. I mean I could have been nude!" I exclaimed, walking over to fix my hair into a low messy bun.

"Then, my morning would have been 100x better, but sadly you are faster than I expected."

I blushed and smacked his arm. I walked over to the dresser and grabbed my phone and shoved some money into my back pocket. But, Austin followed and snatched it back out, placing it on the dresser.

"You won't be needing that"

Before I could protest, his lips were on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Finally pulling away, no longer able to breath.

"What was that for?"

"I needed my good morning kiss."

"Oh, well where are we going today?"

"I was thinking of going to get something to eat at my favorite diner, it has amazing pancakes."

"Austin, you love all pancakes." I interjected.

"Beside the point, and then after breakfast we could go meet some of my friends and go to that new movie that you wanted to see."

"American Hustle?"

"Yeah, isn't that the one with Jennifer Lawrence and Christian Bale?"

"Yeah and Bradley Cooper and Amy Adams!" I exclaimed, like a child on christmas morning.

"I love it when you get excited over the smallest things, it brings out your inner child" He laughed walking out of the room.

* * *

"Austin?!" I shouted as I ran up the driveway to find him sitting on the front porch. "Why did you leave like that? Why did you leave me there all alone in a town I don't even know? You just ran out of the movie, I mean I was terrified. If it wasn't for Dez I might have not found my way home."

He looked up to me with his puffy, clouded brown eyes. "Ally, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking, it's just when my mom called and told me the news from her appointment I broke down."

I let out a sigh and sat next to him on the steps. Leaning on his shoulder, "I want you to promise me that you won't ever run away again"

"You sound like my mom when I was 10 and ran away to the park."

"Austin, promise me?" I looked into his eyes, where I found regret and apprehension.

"I promise, I don't know what got into me."

"What exactly did she say?"

"Stage 4, she is being emitted into the hospital as we speak. They said there was no curing it because it had already spread. She has a brain tumor and they, um, said her days were limited."

I gasped, absentmindedly. "Austin, hey come here." I pulled him into a hug, but he pulled away.

"Ally, no. I don't want you to feel sorry for me or treat me different. I'm not the one with cancer, my mom is. I'm fine, really."

"Austin, no your not. I can tell you haven't been yourself at all today, now this? I'm not stupid, so don't treat me like I am." I said, calm and softly.

"I didn't say you were stupid and I'm fine."

"No you're not! I know that you are not ok! And there's nothing wrong with not being ok because god your mom is dying. How can you sit there and make me try to believe that you're fine when I know you're not! Stop lying to me!" I said, now angry. But not at him, at myself for not realizing sooner.

"Ally I. AM. FINE!" He stated standing up.

"Austin stop. Please just let me in. I don't want to fight in a time like this, please?" I begged.

"Ally, I can't talk to you if you don't believe me when I say I'm fine. Ok sure my mom isn't in the best state but that doesn't mean I am going to go cry for hours on end and complain about how much my life sucks and how god must hate me. Is that what you want me to do? Do you want me to completely shut you out and kill myself because my mom is dying and without her my life is nothing because my dad is an asshole?"

"No, I never said any of that. All I want is for you to talk to me, let me in." I said, on the verge of tears.

He didn't respond, he just nodded and walked inside, leaving the door open. I guessed that was him 'letting me in'. Real mature Austin.

I didn't follow him though, I sat there and cried my eyes out. I ruined everything, Austin would never open up to me now. I sat there, bawling my eyes out until feeling the October breeze blow and encase me in it's chill. I shivered but still sat there, semi hoping that time would freeze with me. I looked up, wiping away some of the dried tears, to notice that it was now dark out. It must have been at least 5 o'clock. I heard the wind slam the door behind me, not noticing that it had been open this whole time.

It was times like these that I prayed, I didn't do it as much as I should but hoped it would still work.

I folded my hands and started in a whisper, "God? You there? I kinda need you right now.. I'm lost. I don't know what to do. I just wanted to help Austin. I just wanted to be there for him like he was for me. What did I do wrong? Please show me some sign of what I should do. I just need for things to be ok. Did I not love enough, does he hate me? I'm such an idiot. Please god, just let Austin forgive me and give us both the strength we need to get through all this. Amen."

I raised my head and looked to the sky, it was filled with stars now, and I shivered again as the wind picked up. I let my head fall into my hands and started to cry again.

"Still out here?" I felt a pair of hands place a jacket over my shoulders and sit next to me.

"Austin, I'm-"

"Ally, please. It's not your fault, I overreacted. You were just trying to help me and I was too stupid to see that. I'm not used to someone being there for me and truly caring about my feelings. Thank you."

I smiled and nuzzled closer to him.

"And you loved me more than enough, I could never hate you and you're not an idiot."

"You, you heard that?"

"Yup"

"How much?"

"Um, just like all of it.." He trailed off.

"Oh.." I pulled back slightly.

He tightened his grip and leaned down to kiss my head. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way, but do you think we could go talk now? I have hot chocolate.."

I nodded and leaned up to kiss him gently before retreating back to the warm house.

* * *

"Ally, please. I don't want to do this."

"Austin! We have to, I have to."

"Please don't leave me!"

"God, I already feel bad about leaving you in a time like this."

"No Ally I didn't mean it like that, don't worry about me or my mom. She's a strong woman, she'll be alright."

"Promise me Austin, promise me you won't do anything stupid while I'm gone?"

"Promise! I love ya kid, and I meant it when I said that you were my future. I wouldn't risk losing that for anything."

"Hey, just because you're 2 months older than me doesn't mean you can call me kid!"

"Whatever you say kid!"

"Love you."

"Love you too!"

He leaned into the window of my car, planting a deep kiss on my lips, then my a peck on my forehead before pulling away and backing away from the car.

I pulled down to the bottom of the driveway before stopping,

Austin yelled down, "What is it?"

"Always?"

A smiled crossed his lips and he nodded. "And Forever!"

I continued, nonstop to good ole P.A.

* * *

A week passed, two Fridays later. I hadn't heard from Austin yet today. He usually called me by now to talk before school. He didn't text me at all yesterday either or FaceTime me last night. I began to panic and called his phone, only to hear a familiar ringtone outside my bedroom door. I ran over and flung the door open, only to find a worn down, tired, puffy eyed Austin.

"Austin, what happened?"

"I drove all night, Ally I need you. I can't do this without you. You're all I have left."

A million thoughts ran through my mind. A million possible scenarios of what could have happened in the past 24 hours since I talked to him last.

"Wha-what do you me-mean Austin?"

"They're gone, both of them. I have no one, please just hold me. Please I need to know that I still have someone who loves me."

I felt my heart rip out of my chest, I immediately pulled him in and held him as we collapsed to the floor. My parents had already left for work so there would be no interruptions, we could just lay there in each others arms as he cried, harder with every minute.

After a few hours, we found ourselves cuddling on my bed. His crying stopped a while ago but no one talked. I still couldn't fathom the fact that both Austin's parents were gone. Not one but two, two parents gone forever.

"He overdosed and laid in bed with her. They had said that my mom only had a short amount of time so he waited for me to say goodbye and leave and then they died together. Please just tell me that this doesn't change anything, that I didn't scare you away. You're not going to leave because I'm some wimp who just balled my eyes out?"

"Austin, You have every right to be upset, I told you crying doesn't make you weak. It shows me that you are strong enough to let your walls down and let me in. I wish I could take the pain away but I can't and I will never be able to fill your parents place in your heart, but I want you to know that I love you, unconditionally. I love you for all that you are. I accept you with all the good and bad that comes included, and I will stop at nothing to help you through it all. I am here for you no matter what, we are partners in this remember? I will never leave you."

He smiled and hugged me closer. "Thank you, thank you for loving me, thank you for accepting me, thank you for skipping school for me, thank you for being the one for me. I love you Ally."

We eventually drifted off to sleep, waking up briefly in between naps to talk and stuff. He cried a couple more times, then my parents came home and I went down to explain everything. They were very accepting and even allowed Austin to stay in my room for the night, with the door open.

* * *

Austin woke up the next morning with a call from his Aunt, they talked for an hour before he came back to my room with a sad expression on his face.

"My aunts coming to get me, tomorrow. She's my legal guardian now."

"Wait, so you're...moving?" I choked out, holding back tears.

"Yeah, but she lives in Delaware so it's not too bad. I mean were gonna be closer now, right?"

I was relieved that Austin wasn't going to be moving far away but I knew what the road ahead held. It was going to be a lot of hard work and dedication from now on. I would probably see Austin less now that he was starting a new school and moving in with his Aunt. He was practically starting a new life. But, I didn't mind it. As long as Austin was happy, I was happy.

_*****End of Flashback*****_

Austin left a couple hours ago and I stayed strong through everything. From the hello, all the way through the goodbye. As he got into his car, to follow his aunt home we did our signature goodbye. He texted me a little while ago saying he got there safe and he missed and loved me.

My parents were alive and well, I wasn't picking up my life and moving it to a new state, and the love of my life was doing pretty good, under the circumstances, so why was it that I found myself crying my eyes out?

Maybe it was the thought of losing both my parents or the thought of losing Austin. He was the love of my life. Always and Forever. Without him, I felt empty. He is my everything, my world and I can't lose him. Period.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, I have been sick and school has been crazy. I have bronchitis, Yay..not, so with tomorrow as a sick day I will probably get some writing in. That means that hopefully I will get to update by Friday. I'm sorry guys this story has just been harder to write than the last, I just have to get the creative juices flowing I guess. Well until next time, thank you to all my reviewers and readers. Yes, including my invisible or silent readers. I love you all! XOXOX**


	4. Week 13

It has been 2 months, 2 months since Austin's parents died. 2 months since Austin moved to Delaware. 2 months since I saw Austin last.

Yep, 2 months since he left on that sorrow filled day, never to return. Sorry, I made that sound like we broke up or something. We didn't, we're still together. We just haven't seen each other and it's killing me. I thought with him now living an hour and half away we would see each other more but it's been the exact opposite. I see him less and I miss him more than anything in the world. We talk all the time and I always put on a smile to avoid making him feel bad. He said that he is really sorry and that it's just been hard starting in a new school and dealing with everything from his parents will and stuff.

Even though I don't show Austin it, I'm dying here. I haven't had a good day since Austin left, I have missed many days of school for 'bad days'. Which are days that I can't even bring myself to get out of bed or to stop crying. I haven't gone out or went to any parties and my parents are starting to worry, and my friends have been down my neck constantly wanting to help. I just don't know what they could possibly do to make it better. Actually, they could bring me Austin.

I have no tears left, this has been worse than when Austin broke my heart in the summer. I needed to see him, but I didn't want to force anything on him. He was grieving and I had to respect that. But, what about me? I mean I have feelings too, I'm in this relationship too, right? All I know is that somethings gotta give soon, or I might not survive senior year.

* * *

My phone vibrated against my bed, piled under a load of open textbooks and notebooks. I frantically searched trying to find it, when I did I noticed it was only a text, from Austin. Austin's texts these days were filled with I'm sorry's and empty promises. I dreaded opening them, each time wondering if it was the text to end everything. I finally brought myself to open it after a few minutes of fighting with myself.

Austin: Hey Als, I'm really sorry I haven't been around much lately or at all really. Things have just been kinda crazy around here. I finally got everything with my parents will and house sorted out. I miss you so much.

Me: I miss you too, feels like I haven't seen you in forever. I've almost forgot what you look like.

Austin: Haha very funny. Are you doing anything Friday? Maybe I could pick you up and we could finally go see that movie?

Me: Sorry Austin, I was invited to go to this new restaurant with some friends…

Austin: Oh

Me: But, I think I could save a seat for you, if you want to come.

Austin: Anything to see my favorite girl!

Me: Can't wait! I miss you so much, gtg study. Love you!

Austin: Love you too, babe!

I sighed and went back to studying, I thought I would be excited to see Austin but, I dreaded it. I just couldn't stand him leaving again, worried he would never come back. I mean he might not even come on Friday, we had tried to meet up several times before but it just never worked out. I felt as if he was drifting farther and farther away. Austin said that no girl would ever steal his heart, but he never said anything about his attention. I never asked and he never told. He never said that there was someone else but I had a terrible feeling in my gut, something wasn't right.

* * *

"Hey!"

"Hi" I weakly smiled as Austin walked up the driveway, holding a teddy bear and flowers.

He pulled me into a hug, and we walked into the kitchen. I slid onto the counter as he took a seat on a stool.

"Something to drink?"

"Nah, I'm good. How are you?"

I shrugged, "I'm good." Trying to hold back the titlewave of emotions from pouring out.

He looked up into my eyes from his seat, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why would you ask that?" I said, trying to hide my true feelings.

"Because you are sitting on the opposite side of the room, when usually I can't get you off of me. And you have only said a total of like 10 words to me, usually you can't stop talking, and that usually only after not seeing me for a week. You're worrying me…" He trailed off, now standing in front of me, searching my tear soaked eyes.

"Austin, 2 months is a long time for us. I feel like I don't even know you anymore. You shut me out for practically a month and then thought everything was fine and dandy when you finally called. Well, I'd hate to burst your bubble, but it isn't. It killed me when you didn't call or text or answer for that matter, I was devastated. I missed, in total, a week of school because I couldn't even pretend to be ok. I cried every night, I still do. This whole thing has been wearing on my heart and my brain and the fact that I've waited this long to say anything doesn't make it better. I missed you so much and now I'm not even sure if I could make it through it a second time."

"Wha-what do you mean, not make it through it again?" He stuttered, choking back a sob.

"I don't want to actually say it but I think you know what I mean..you mean everything to me. I can't lose you Austin."

"You didn't lose me. I'm right here."

"Yeah, now, but what about a week from now? How do I know that you won't disappear for another 2 months, or worse, forever."

"Ally, I'm sorry ok? I was grieving, BOTH my parents died for god-sake."

"I didn't say that it was your fault for grieving. I know that it was hard, that it's still hard. But, you didn't have to shut me out. I was here for you, I told you that. You agreed with me."

"I know, that was my fault, but you have to believe me when I say I would never do that to you again. I meant what I said that day I left, you are my forever"

"How can I know that? I vaguely remember you saying something like that last summer, when you promised to never leave me again. But, you did Austin. You left me, not just physically but emotionally. You broke my heart."

"So what? You want to break up or something?" He said, hurt in his eyes.

"No, I couldn't imagine what it would be like if I really lost you forever. I still love you Austin, I always have. Nothing is ever going to change that, I just need to know that you feel the same way."

"Ally Dawson, I will never stop loving you. You're stuck with me, forever. I'm sorry that I missed out on those two months but I promise you that I will never leave. I had a hard time facing life for a while, I didn't want to continue living. But I did, because of you. You were my rock, even though I distanced myself from you. I never really thanked you for the night I found out about my moms cancer, when I needed someone to talk there you were, putting your life on hold to be with me when I was at my darkest. Even though I didn't say much it was such a relief to feel a warm body next to me, you didn't have to do any of that but you did and for that I truly am thankful, so from the bottom of my heart thank you. Our memories, I will never forget and you've opened my eyes to a whole new world, making me a better person in the process. I'm hoping that you'll forgive me for the pain I've caused you. I never wanted to hurt you, I was trying to protect you. I was trying to protect you from me, I wasn't myself. I was dark and sad and I didn't want to rub off on you, now I realize that I was wrong in so many ways. I love you als, always and forever."

I didn't reply, just nodded. I slid off the counter and walked over to the fridge grabbing a water bottle and taking a sip. Austin shortly walked over trapping me between the counter and himself.

"Ally, please say something. I need to hear that you still want me. Because, because I need you."

"Austin, I still love you and probably always will. But, I just need to know that you take us seriously, because I need someone who is going to be there when I need them." I paused, looking into his eyes, "Is there someone else, a-another girl?"

His eyes filled with hurt and anger, "No, I told you that there was no one else for me. I would never do anything to put our relationship in danger. I would never hurt you like that."

His eyes softened, as I tensed up. "Austin, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just you seemed really distant and I thought maybe you found some girl that helped you more than I could. You can't blame me, I hadn't heard from you at all in a month, then when I did you it was like you were just there physically and not emotionally."

He nodded, pulling me into his chest where I finally let my tears fall. "I would never cheat on you Ally, there is no other girl. I don't even talk to girls, since I'm home-schooled and I don't really go out or try to make friends. Even my teacher is a guy. So unless I suddenly turn gay, you have nothing to worry about."

I looked up to see his million dollar smile, which caused me to let out a small giggle and a smile formed on my lips.

"Now there's the smile I have missed." He leaned down slowly.

Our faces grew closer until our foreheads met, his lips finally captured mine in a slow and passionate kiss. After running out of breath, mostly from the feeling of his lips on mine, I pulled back and snuggled into his chest.

He rested his chin on my head, and let out a sigh. "God, I've missed that."

I nodded into his chest, finally feeling the hole in my heart being filled and the pit in my stomach be replaced with the butterflies that came with Austin's presence.

* * *

Austin and I blew off dinner with my friends and stayed in with takeout and old movies. We were currently finishing up Footloose and my eyes were starting to feel heavier and heavier. I decided to just "rest" them, with the hopes of Austin carrying me upstairs to bed.

I awoke to the feeling of my hair being slightly pulled, my eyes fluttered open to notice that I was currently moving, but not by my feet. Austin was carrying me up the stairs, just like I hoped he would. He was such a good guy. I didn't speak, just snuggled closer into his chest until I finally felt my body meet the soft, fluffy comforter. It wasn't until I noticed Austin not slide in next to me that I spoke up.

"Please, don't leave me." I choked out, feeling insecure for some reason.

"I was just cracking the door, just in case your parents check on you while I'm here."

I watched him walk over and crack the door, then close my bathroom door. I noticed he was still in jeans and decided to make a unselfish decision to give him his sweatpants that I had stolen during summer.

"If you want, your sweatpants are on my beanbag, since I doubt jeans are comfortable."

"Oh, I was just planning on going commando, but sweats work."

A smile formed on my lips, as I pictured the smirk on his. "Hey, whatever works for you. But as for me, I don't really feel like wearing this dress to bed." I sat up and put on the light next to my bed, it was a dimmed light that I used when I got up in the middle of the night and didn't want to be blinded. I let out a long sigh, "I'm so tired, do you think you could help me?"

I looked over my shoulder to see his eyes go wide, noting the fact that he was now _only_ wearing his sweatpants. After a few seconds of processing he practically flung himself across my bed. "Yes, yes, yes."

"Fine, go get me some pajamas."

"Any preferences?"

"Um, anything that smells like you."

Instead of moving towards my closet he stood there with his limbs extended.

I let out a giggle, "What are you doing?"

"Wear me, I smell like Austin." His face now holding a goofy smile, that I couldn't help but giggle at.

"Austin, as much as I would love to wear you, I don't think my parents would appreciate it" My smile continued to grow.

"Fine" He pouted and walked over to the closet.

When he reemerged he was holding a sweatshirt and pair of boxers. I felt a blush creep over my face.

"Austin, I never took a pair of your boxers.."

"I know."

"Then where did you-" I cut myself off, answering my own question. "No" His smile grew as he slowly creep closer. "Nope" He finally reached me, holding the clothes in front of my face. "Austin, noo"

He dropped the clothes on the bed and pinned me to it. "You told me to pick, so here it is. Now relax while I change you. Like _you_ asked."

I struggled at first then gave in, knowing I would just tire myself out even more and most likely not win. He slowly unzipped my dress and slid it up and over my head, leaving me in only my undergarments. He then slid the boxers up to my hips, with my help of course. Finally, after I sat up, he placed his sweatshirt over my head and onto my arms. Kissing my forehead when he finished, he leaned over and turned the light out.

Even though the light was now out we didn't move, he continued to stand in front of me as I sat on the edge of the bed. After a few seconds of our eyes moving frantically around each other he nudged me into the mattress and pressed his lips onto mine in a long, passionate kiss.

We made out for practically an hour before moving on to cuddling. The last thing I remember before slipping off to sleep was Austin whispering sweet nothings into my ear and I said a simple 'I love you', which he returned shortly after.

I finally slept through the night, knowing that my prince charming was there to protect me. Knowing that everything was going to be ok because he was there, with me. Always and forever.

* * *

**So another chapter out, I have been trying to make them longer than the chapters in ****_Beach Blast, _****but that comes at a price..aka longer waits for updates. I hope I am doing the story justice with my writing, I haven't really been getting a lot of reviews with this story so its kinda making me wonder if I'm doing the right thing. Thank you to all of you who are reviewing, it makes me smile every time I log on. Well, until next time. XOXOX**


	5. Week 15

Two weeks had passed since Austin came and we made up. So far he had kept his promise, texting me everyday and calling every night. He came over on the weekends and we would hang out, then he would return home. With him now living only an hour and half away we got to spend more time actually with each other than driving to each other.

I was still a wreck each time he left, I got very bad anxiety and would become worried. It is a lot better than before but my anxiety is through the roof all the time. Which causes Austin to worry about me more during the week, which must get annoying for him.

I have a theory, about love and society. It's that we live in a world where commitment and love are vulnerable resources that open our heart and mind, yet leave us fragile but hopeful. We live in the paradox of having love, knowing that it can be lost in the next heartbeat.

After Austin left Sunday night I went into my room and started to write a list of tips to make a long distance relationship work, knowing that he wouldn't be visiting for a couple weeks, since I had midterms and needed to study all weekend. But, back to the list.

Do things together.

Communicate in some way every day, more than once if possible.

Take advantage of the benefits a long distance relationship offers.

Avoid the temptation to be controlling.

Be positive.

5 simple steps to survive this school year, so far I have followed most. Well, except the positivity aspect. I have tried my best to not show Austin that I'm upset but somehow he always finds out and tries to help. He is honestly so good to me and I don't know why I ever doubted him or our relationship. I am starting to feel better about it and the fact that we have been communicating a lot more is helping. I just hope it keeps up. I really want this to work, I just don't know if I can trust Austin with my heart again. I want to but something keeps holding me back.

It was now December and with the holidays fast approaching I was trying to get back into a jolly spirit. I had been in my room since getting home from school, and how was I spending my friday you ask? Studying and listening to Eminem. Stronger Than I Was has been on repeat for the past hour, it was probably my favorite at this point. I decided to move on and listen to some more up beat songs, so I switched to some pop/country songs. I started to write on index cards when there was a knock on my door.

"Go away!" I screamed, trying to concentrate.

But the knocking continued. My door opened slowly and I finally looked up to see my door now fully open and Austin standing there with a guilty smile plastered on his face. He read my expression of shock, that was only there because we both agreed no visiting this weekend, and ran over to my side.

"Als, I'm sorry for breaking the rules, but you know me, I'ma rule breaker." He smirked, pulling me into a hug that I gladly accepted. "I just had to see you. I've had a really rough week and I'm sure yours wasn't much better from the way you acted over the phone. I know you have to study, but I can help you. I just need to be near you right now."

I pulled away, a smile on my face. "Austin, I am so glad you don't know how to listen." He smiled back and pressed his lips to mine.

Austin had turned out to be a great study buddy, he only interrupted me every half an hour with kisses or hugs or sweet nothings. He knew a lot about what I needed to remember and I felt confident enough to take tomorrow off and spend it with my favorite guy, who was currently sleeping on the floor. Parents, what are you going to do? I leaned over the edge of my bed and noticed Austin's breaths were no longer even.

"You up?" I whispered.

"No" He answered back, causing me let out a small giggle.

"Want to watch the sunrise with me?" I said, remembering back to the countless times they watched it rise and set in the summer.

"Of course, how else could I spend my time at," He paused checking his phone. "6 am?"

We both got up, but unlike Austin who headed for my door, I walked over to the window.

"Hey" I whisper-shouted, trying to not wake my parents.

"What?" He matched my tone.

"Come on" I opened my window and crawled onto the roof.

Austin shortly followed and slid next to me, placing an arm behind me. I let out a happy sigh and scooted closer, he looked down at me.

"Austin, what did I say about staring at me?"

"You said not to do it when you were looking, you're not looking."

I finally looked up to meet his eyes, noting the smirk on his face. I simply shook my head and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Coming back."

"I will always come back to you, you're my home now."

I cocked my head a little. "What do you mean?"

"Home is where the heart is." He simply put it, pulling me in closer to his side.

I smiled a little wider and placed my hand on his chest as we watched the sunrise together. I knew exactly what he meant, I felt home in his arms. I felt happier with him around, I felt myself. I missed him more each time he left and longed for his embrace every night. I felt safe with him, like the whole world stopped around us and we were all that mattered in that moment.

"Austin, promise me something?"

"Sure..what is it?" He said, eyes meeting mine.

"No matter how hard things get, no matter the distance between us, no matter the circumstances, you will always be there for me.." I trailed off.

"As long as you make me the same promise"

"I promise you."

"And I promise you." He sealed the promise with a quick kiss, just as the suns rays peeked over the horizon.

After the sun had fully rose and was over the horizon, I stood on my knees and motioned for him to go back in. Once inside, I walked over to my bathroom to get a quick shower and he walked over to his bags, that he brought in after we finished dinner with the parents.

I stopped the doorway, leaning on it. "You're not going to join me?"

"Are you serious?" His eyes growing wide.

I smirked and shook my head no. "Sorry" I shrugged.

"You will pay for that.."  
Just as I was about to respond I was on the floor being tickled, I laughed uncontrollably and lost my breath. "Mercy, mercy...MERCY!" I croaked, out of breath. Austin sat back with a smile to match mine. I missed this, this crazy stupid love.

I decided against a shower and just threw my hair into a messy bun and put on a simple outfit. I threw on some distressed jeans and a simple long-sleeve white shirt that I paired with a knit scarf. I slipped on socks and walked out of my closet to see Austin standing over by the window, looking out. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a red sweatshirt that had his last name on the back and the number 23. I guessed it was most likely a basketball sweatshirt from his old school, I vaguely remembered him wearing it once or twice before.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked, walking over to him and hugging him from behind.

"It's snowing."

I looked around him to see practically a blizzard outside. "Well that means we're not going anywhere anytime soon."

He turned around to face me. "Which is perfectly fine with me."

"Ya know, I made this happen."

"What?"

"I have connections with mother nature, we're tight actually."

He let out a laugh and I took his hand in mine. I guided him down the stairs and into the kitchen. He took a seat at the island and I moved on to the fridge to make some pancakes. I noticed a note saying my parents had to go to my grandparents house to help them with the snow and things around the house. I smiled knowing Austin and I now had the house to ourselves. I continued to gather the things for pancakes.

We talked as I mixed and flipped. He told me about his new life in Delaware. He said that he didn't do much, he only made a few friends and mostly stayed home playing video games with Dez and Scott and Tony over the internet. I felt bad but now knew exactly what to do for his fast approaching birthday.

After finishing breakfast I grabbed some snacks, for later, and drinks. He grabbed some blankets from the linen closet and we walked down to the basement to start our movie day. We had a lot of these but personally I loved them because even though there was always a movie playing, we weren't always watching. If you know what I mean…

We settled in on the couch and I snuggled in close to him, his warmth surrounding me. I couldn't wait to spend all day with my number 1 guy, no interruptions or distractions. Just us, together.

Halfway into the second movie, we both lost interest and decided to do something more fun. While he ran upstairs to grab some 'needed' things. I laid down blankets and pillows on the floor. He reemerged with some comfy clothes that he tossed onto the couch and then immediately started to strip down to only his boxers, I did the same and after we both finished we just stood there. We examined each other for a few seconds before Austin broke the silence.

"You're gonna be the death of me"

He smirked and with that simple sentence I was on him, like a rabbit.

After we finished, I slipped on a pair of sweatpants and his t-shirt. He had on a pair of basketball shorts and his sweatshirt. We laid on the ground cuddling for awhile until he fell asleep. I smiled up at his peaceful face. Thinking for a few seconds before falling asleep myself.

I finally felt happy, and not a temporary happy like before. This was long-lasting, just like my relationship with Austin.

* * *

**NOT EDITED! I wanted to get this out before I went to class! XOXOX**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I hope you are all loving the story so far but I wanted to try and get my readers more involved with this story so I want to know what you guys think Austin and Ally should get each other for Christmas! Go ahead and review or PM me what you think and I will be sure to pick one or more gifts that will be included in the next chapter! Thank you all for the continued support and reviews! Till next time! XOXOX**

**Ps. Next chapter is going to be a rough one for some of you so I thought I would give you a heads up, it might just _kill _you... ;)**


	7. Week 17

I walked out of the dining room and placed the dishes into the sink. Feeling a pair of arms wrap around my waist, I smiled to myself.

Austin nuzzled into the crook of my neck, placing a sweet, gentle kiss.

I turned my head slightly "Mmm, you smell nice."

"So do you, I have had to restrain myself all night from practically attacking you at the table."

I turned fully to see his smirk, "And how would my parents and grandparents feel about that?"

"Why do you think I didn't do it?"

Before a seconds notice his lips crashed onto mine in a long, slow kiss. After we both ran out of air, I pulled away and snuggled into his chest.

"You are bad, Austin Moon, very bad."

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do? Punish me?"

"Maybe...later" I playfully smirked. "Ya know, I think my parents said that they were going to take my grandparents home and then go out for drinks with some friends.." I trailed off, seductively.

"Oh really, and what did you plan on doing while they're gone? He looked down at me, curious.

"Oh, I don't know. It includes a certain shaggy, blonde haired boy and some old movies.." I leaned up to whisper in his ear, "and lacks all clothing" I pulled away, walking back into the dining room with dessert, leaving Austin still in shock.

After a few seconds he quickly caught up and sat down next to me, I passed out the individual brownie with ice creams and we all started to dig in.

My mother broke the silence, "So Austin, how exactly did you and Ally meet?"

He swallowed and glanced at me before looking back at her. "Well, it was the first morning that my friends and I had been down the beach and we decided to take a walk and explore before breakfast. About 4 houses down my friend Scott spotted some girls on a porch, all talking and eating. So he yelled um..."

I cut in to help him, "Top of the morning to ya, ladies."

He gave me a quick smile before returning back to the story, "Yeah that was it and we asked if we could join them, which they of course said yes. As we got onto the porch I made sure to sit next to Ally, considering she was the prettiest."

He shot me a small glance and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"After breakfast we all decided to go to the beach together and the rest is history, that was the start of all of us becoming friends and spending the whole summer together." He reached for my hand and started to stroke the back of it with his thumb. "And then after a few weeks of playing hard to get, I finally got Ally to agree to be my girlfriend." He looked up from our hands to meet my eyes.

I instantly spoke up, "No, no, no. I didn't know you liked me, we were both playing hard to get."

He turned to me, "Is that even possible?"

"I don't know, I mean yeah considering we did it."

"No, I don't think it's called that"

My grandfather butted in, causing Austin and I to turn back to the table. " Dear lord, you kids already fight like a married couple."

Before either of us could respond my grandmother spoke up. "He is right, I see a lot of love between you two. Something that is very rare between kids as young as you. Your grandfather and I were only 15 when I knew he was the one and look at us now, 55 years later. Austin, you are a very fine young man and I trust that you will take care of our Ally, and that you won't break her heart."

We both smiled, looking at each other. Austin took my hand again and squeezed it a little. "Thank you, Mr and Mrs. Dawson" He leaned over and whispered into my ear. "I love you, and your family."

"I love you too. And they're are your family now too. They love you."

He smiled and I got up to help my mom with the dishes.

* * *

It was time for everyone to leave and I had just gotten done giving everyone goodbye hugs.

"See you two tomorrow! Merry Christmas!" They yelled as they walked with my parents to the car.

I walked over to see Austin leaning on the door frame of the dining room with a familiar grin on his face. "Ya know, you're standing under mistletoe."

He looked up, then reached out and pulled me into him. "Oops, looks like you have to kiss me!"

I shrugged and leaned up planting a sloppy kiss on his lips, but instead of pulling away he pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me up and carried me to my room.

* * *

I woke up as I felt the source of warmth ripped away from me, I quickly sat up looking for Austin, but he was no longer next to me. I looked around and noticed the window open and quickly ran over to it. There was an eerie feeling in the air and I felt my heartbeat quicken with every step. I reached the window and looked out to see Austin sitting on the roof playing with something in his hands.

"Austin what are you doing? It's the middle of the night."

"I'm sorry Ally, I can't do this anymore. I can't live without my parents it's too much, the pressure is too much, and I know that you don't trust me, I'm not even sure you love me anymore. You say it but do you really mean it?" He turned to me, tears in his eyes. That's when I saw the object in his hands, it was a gun.

I felt my heart being ripped out with every word, I could barely speak. "Wha-what do you mean? Austin just come inside and we can talk about this. Please?"

"No, I've made up my mind. I can't deal with all of this, I'm so sorry Ally. I love you. Always."

"Austin, stop."

"Say it Ally"

"No, please come back inside."

"Ally, please just say it, say forever, don't make this harder than it already is for me."

"AUSTIN NO! I am going to put up one hell of a fight before I let you go and do this, I'm not going to let you do this. I can't lose you!"

"Ally, I never wanted to hurt you. But, this is something that I have to do, I have to let you go so you can be happy."

"Austin, No! I need you in my life, I can't make it without you! Please don't do this! I am happy with you, you're the one thing that makes me happy!" I cried, tears pouring down my face.

"Ally, please don't cry, don't waste your tears on me."

"Austin, I will cry everyday for the rest of my life if you leave me."

"You say that now but you'll get over it, you'll get over me. I promise."

I shook my head. "No I won't Austin, I won't get over you. You're the one, the one I want, the one I need, my first and my last."

He looked down at the gun in his hands. "Ally, I have to go now, but I promise I will always be with you, watching over you"

"Austin, please. I love you! Don't do this!" I begged from the window sill, reaching out for him.

"It's ok you'll find someone, someone who you can love more than you loved me. Goodbye Ally, I love you." He raised the gun to his temple, whispered 'Always and forever' and pulled the trigger. My world instantly crumbling around me, heart ripped out of my chest, life sucked out of me along with every drop of happiness I had ever possessed.

I ran out and over, collapsing next to his lifeless body, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Austin, please come back, please, I need you. Don't leave me. I love you. I will always love you. I always have, please just come back to me. You promised me, you promised. Please don't leave me. Please. I need you." I cried out.

I started to hear Austin's faint, strained voice. "Ally, Ally. I'm right here. Als?"

I looked up to see him gone, no longer under my heaving, sobbing body. I wasn't on the roof anymore, I was in my bed. I shot up from my laying position and looked over to see that Austin was next to me, looking at me with a worried expression on his face.

"Ally, are..are you ok?"

I shook my head and let out a sob, "Hold me"

He pulled me into a strong, reassuring hug and I began to sob harder. "Als, It was just a dream, I'm right here." I just continued to sob harder into his chest, soaking his shirt. He began to rub my back and kiss my head. "Hey, shh it's going to be ok. I'm not going anywhere. Just calm down, you need to get your heart rate down, it's racing."

After a solid 10 minutes of hard sobbing I finally slowed down to a slight whimper and Austin laid back, his arms still wrapped around me.

"Want to tell me what happened?" He asked, voice low and gentle.

"Y-you died, you" I paused to recollect myself. "You said it was too much, that you couldn't do it anymore. You had to leave me so I could be happy. I, I tried to-" I started to cry again.

"Hey, I get it. You don't have to continue, but you do have to know that I would never leave you like that. I love you, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me Always and Forever." He pulled me back in and rubbed my back soothingly.

I noticed his breathing go even, and smiled when he started to snore. I tried my best to shake it, but the feeling of losing him still lingered. It was Christmas Eve, I was supposed to be dreaming about sugarplums, not death. Maybe I wasn't living in The Night Before Christmas, I was actually living a Christmas Carol. That dream was meant to make me realize that what I had with Austin was real and irreplaceable. I had to trust Austin, I did trust him. He was my everything and my future. I decided to push the dream away, I really wanted our first Christmas to be special together.

* * *

I was in and out of a light sleep all night, I guessed that I got a total of 3 hours all together. I was terribly tired but knew that today was Christmas and I couldn't wait to spend the whole day with Austin and my family. I pushed the dream to the back of my mind, wanting to really enjoy myself. Although, I did feel bad because Austin wasn't with his family but he said that he didn't have any cousins that lived close by and his Aunt would just be spending it with her boyfriend. We of course invited them both for dinner and they accepted. Austin's aunt was very nice, but was kind of shy. She didn't speak much, but when I met her she did just find out that her sister died and she was bringing in her nephew, so I didn't exactly blame her.

I glanced over at the clock and noticed it was 7:30, when I was younger all of my presents we opened by now. Truthfully, I didn't mind waking up later. That meant more one on one time with Austin, even if he was still sleeping, any time with him was perfect.

"Morning" A raspy, morning voice spoke.

I snuggled further into his chest. "Mmm, your morning voice is sexy."

"Yeah well your voice is always sexy. I mean I don't know how I can restrain myself most of the time."

I lightly smacked his chest, "So, do I get a good morning kiss?" I smiled up at him.

"No, you get a Merry Christmas kiss." He smirked, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine.

"Ally, Austin. Wake up! Be downstairs in 10 minutes."

I pulled away quickly and pushed him onto the floor, just in case my mom walked in.

"Ow, what was that for?"

I threw him a pillow and blanket and just as the landed on them, my mom pushed the door open.

Her smile lit up the room, "Wake up sleepyheads, it's Christmas!" She sang as she walked back out and down the stairs.

I shot him a 'You're welcome' look and got up and began to brush my hair into a messy bun, then motioned for him to get up so we could go down.

"As much as I love what you're wearing I don't think your parents will.." He smirked, eying me up.

I looked down to notice I was only wearing a sweatshirt and his boxers. I blushed and he pulled me into a hug.

"If it helps, I think you look amazing and I will help you fix this."

I looked at him confused and he 'pantsed' me, luckily I had on underwear. He walked over to my closet and threw me out a pair of flannels. I quickly slid them on before being smacked with a t-shirt, I looked up to see Austin smiling at me. It was his t-shirt of course.

"Thanks" I smiled back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, why?"

"I mean, last night, you were really upset, I mean extremely-"

"Please, Austin I don't want to talk about it." I said, looking down.

"Maybe not now, but later. We have to talk about this, I can tell you're just putting on a happy face and that's what makes you so strong." He smiled, kissing my forehead and taking my hand.

We walked downstairs, together.

* * *

**Hey guys, so I told you there would be a scare and I toke my original scare and dialed it down a little. I didn't want to you guys a heart attack or something. I might bring that back later in the story so start preparing now, this will not be an easy ride for Austin and Ally sadly. I hope you all liked it, please give me some feedback so I can improve my story and chapters. Thank you to all that have helped me with the Christmas chapter and just reviewing in general! I will try to update tomorrow or Sunday! XOXOX**


	8. Christmas Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! (except the plot and some made characters) Especially not the amazing song "To Make You Feel My Love" or Austin and Ally...Enjoy :)**

* * *

I handed my dad the last of the wrapping paper that was crumpled up on the floor, we had just finished opening all the gifts, well except Austin and I's for each other, we decided to wait till later when we were alone. The boys sat down and turned on the TV as I walked over to help my mom with this mornings dishes.

Leaning in closer to her, I whispered "Thank you, I know Austin really appreciated the gifts, I did too. That was really kind of you guys."

She smiled back, "Of course, your father and I couldn't have him just sit and watch everyone else open gifts."

I smiled back and looked over my shoulder to see Austin and my father watching the football game pre-show, laughing about something, which caused me to smile a little wider. My mom and I finished the dishes and we started to prepare the dinner. I started peeling potatoes, letting out a small yawn and my mom worked on getting the ready turkey ready for the oven.

* * *

It was now afternoon, everyone had gotten changed by now. I was wearing a green simple cotton shirt that was tucked in a maroon skater skirt and my hair was in a ballerina bun with a few stray pieces that fell around my face. Austin was in a green shirt to match mine and pair of khakis. The rest of the family had arrived shortly after and the house was now alive with kids laughter and adults chatting it up. I walked into the living room slightly yawning for what felt like the hundredth time today. I looked around until I spotted Austin sitting with my uncle in deep conversation, Austin had his thinking face on and looked very concentrated, so I decided to sneak around him and wrap my arms around his neck, resting my chin on his head.

My uncle looked up and smiled, "I believe, you have an Allycat on your head."

That was his nickname for me, he always called me that when I was younger. Austin laughed and turned around to face me.

"What's up, you ok?" He smiled up at me, he seemed very upbeat today something I hadn't seen since the summer, but of course he was still worried about me and my dream.

"Yeah, um" I looked over to my uncle who was also smiling. "Can I borrow Austin for a bit?"

"Of course, he is your boyfriend." I smiled and Austin got up.

As I was about to walk away, when Uncle Frank grabbed my arm and pulled me close. "He is a keeper Allycat, I really like this one."

I sent him a smile and caught up to Austin. We walked up to my room, hand in hand, receiving many smiles and happy looks from passing relatives. When we finally reached my room Austin went and sat on the bed as I retrieved his gifts from my closet.

"Wait you hid them hid them in your closet?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, I mean it's not like I looked for them or anything. That would be crazy!"

I laughed and placed the gifts on the floor in front of my bed. "So where's my gifts.." I trailed off.

"Huh? Um, I thought we agreed on no gifts.." He smirked walking out of my room, briefly. He walked back in with arms full of gifts, and I instantly started to worry I didn't get enough.

"Where did you hide them?"

"I'll never tell! ...the linen closet." Both letting out a laugh this time.

We sat down and I handed him his first gift. He handed over one of mine and we both unwrapped them together. I tore off the wrapping paper and revealed a white box, which I tore open and pulled out the clothing that was inside. I held it up and it wasn't something new, it was old and worn. It was a sweatshirt. It was Austin's captain sweatshirt from basketball. It was from a few years ago so it was smaller than his current ones. I turned it around and it had his last name on it, which made me smile. I thought about maybe one day this sweatshirt would be true, my last name would be Moon. I pushed it to the side to see Austin in awe at his gift.

"Ally this is amazing, I love it." He smiled, flipping the pages. It was a scrapbook of our relationship so far, with empty pages for the future.

"Smell the pages" I smirked.

He lifted the book to his face and inhaled. "Woah, it smells like you!"

"Well,I love my gift, it's the best of both worlds. It fits me and it's one of your sweatshirts, oh and it also smells like you!" I pressed it to my face, inhaling the scent.

We did the exchange of gifts again, this time he waited to see my reaction. I unwrapped it carefully and opened the small box, mouth dropping when I unveiled the jewelry inside. It was a necklace that had two hearts interlocked, one platinum and one gold.

"Austin this is beautiful, I'm speechless."

"If you look closely it says our names on the hearts and the words 'always and forever'" He leaned over to show me and I felt a tear come to my eye, happy one of course.

"Thank you. Now open yours!"

He smiled and looked down, unwrapping the small, square box. He opened it and put his hand to his mouth and squealed like a cliche, surprised girl. It was a Rolex watch, on the back it said Always and Forever, and 8/16/13 on it. Our anniversary.

"Als, this is actually amazing. It's so nice, it must have cost a fortune!"

I shook my head, "Doesn't matter, I know you wanted it, so enjoy it!"

He leaned over the pile of trash and hugged me tightly before returning to his seat. We did one last exchange of gifts and stared at each other to start unwrapping.

In unison we said "You go first" causing us to laugh and then go serious.

"Ok, we will do it together." I said looking at him.

We both unwrapped the presents and stared in shock, they were both so touching and sentimental and 'similar'.

It was 'care package' that had many things in it. In the one I gave Austin it had a coupon book with favors like back rub, 100 pancake breakfast, etc. Then I put in a framed picture of me and him on the night he asked me out. It also had some little things like socks and a couple shirts and finally I had written him a love letter that I put on some fancy paper.

Austin's was awfully similar, it had a coupon book too and a small handmade picture book named 'The Story of Us'. He also put in a small bottle of his cologne maybe so I never lost his scent, there was also some small things like a gift card to my favorite restaurant. Finally, there was a framed collage of the notes/clues he wrote me in the summer and some random pictures of us, in the middle was a picture of him and I all dressed up, it was a fancy dinner with my parents, we were laughing about how we can never take a good picture, how ironic. This picture was amazing it was so candid and pure, like our relationship.

I tried to hold in the tears as I read each note and looked over each picture. "Austin this is the best gift anyone has given me. Thank you so much, this means so much to me."

I got up and walked over to him sitting in his lap, handing him the necklace. He took it out and placed it around my neck, clasping it. I placed my hand over it, looking up into his eyes. I leaned up and met his lips with mine, we stayed connected for a few minutes. Until I forced myself to pull away from him.

"I have one more gift, give me a second." I ran over to my bed and pulled out a medium sized wrapped 'something' from under it. I went and sat next to Austin and handed him the present.

"Now, carefully unwrap it." I said, knowing he would mess it up otherwise.

"I know." He whined like a small kid.

He slowly unwrapped the gift and revealed the photo book that I made with snapfish. It was kinda like a scrapbook but instead everything was digitally decorated and printed into a glossy paged hardback book. On the front cover was a picture of Austin as a child with his parents at a Knicks game. Each following page held multiple pictures of him and his family from past years since his birth. I was surprised to get that many photos, I had reached out to his Aunt over email and asked if she could give me some pictures of them as a family and she sent in the mail two shoe boxes of pictures each sorted out by year. I scanned them onto my computer and compiled them into this memory book of him and his parents.

I looked at his face as he flipped through the book, examining each page carefully. The smile never left his face. Near the end of the book, there was a note from his mom that she wrote him in one of her last days, he shed a single tear and I reached over to wipe it away. He looked over to me, still smiling.

"Thank you, for everything is truly amazing." I smiled and he kissed my forehead. "You really went above and beyond with my gifts. I feel like I didn't get enough"

"Austin, please you got me amazing gifts."

"Well actually, I have a surprise gift too, so just wait right there and close your eyes and NO PEEKING!"

He disappeared for a few seconds then I felt his presence next to me, I dared to peek but decided against it.

"Can I look now?"

"No, not yet"

I kept my eyes closed until I heard the strumming of a guitar next to me, my eyes shot open and looked to see Austin playing his guitar. I smiled and felt butterflies in my stomach.

He looked up and our eyes connected instantly, I felt my stomach flip like the first time we met. The spark was still there, our bond felt stronger than ever. I knew in that moment that Austin was my forever. I was brought out of my thoughts when Austin started singing, and he was really good too.

_"When the rain's blowing in your face_  
_And the whole world is on your case_  
_I would offer you a warm embrace_  
_To make you feel my love"_

I smiled, leaning into him.

_"When the evening shadows and the stars appear_  
_And there is no one to dry your tears_  
_I could hold you for a million years_  
_To make you feel my love_

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_  
_But I would never do you wrong_  
_I've known it from the moment that we met_  
_no doubt in my mind where you belong_

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue_  
_I'd go crawling down the avenue_  
_There ain't nothin that I wouldn't do_  
_To make you feel my love_

_The storms are raging on a rolling sea_  
_And down the highway of regret_  
_The winds of change are blowing wild and free_  
_But you ain't seen nothin' like me yet_

_There ain't nothin that I wouldn't do_  
_Go to the ends of the earth for you_  
_Make you happy_  
_Make your dreams come true_  
_To make you feel my love"_

He took off his guitar and placed it off to the side. I leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek, still smiling from ear to ear.

"Austin that was amazing, thank you. I loved it almost as much as I love you."

He smiled back and pulled me into his lap. "Ally, I'm glad you liked it. I worked really hard to make it perfect, I was going to try and write you a song but I just couldn't do it. I hope you know though that I meant every word. There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you, I love you and I just want you to feel my love every second of every day. I want you to know that you will always have me to come to and make you feel wanted and beautiful because you are."

"Austin, thank you. I want you to know that I'm there for you too, I love you and would stop at nothing to see you happy. When I saw you sad and broken before I wanted nothing more than to take that pain away. I felt helpless when you didn't call, I felt like I wasn't enough and that was my fault, I was being insecure. I'm sorry if I made you feel like I was doubting us or something, I wasn't doubting you or our relationship. I was doubting myself but I know now that what we have is real and I know that we can do this, as long as we are together. I love you Austin, always."

"And forever." I nodded and yawned...again.

"Tired already?" I shook my head no and snuggled into his chest. "Come on, lets get back to your family."

"No, lets get back to our family." I smiled up at him as he took my hand and we returned to the party.

* * *

We all held hands as my grandmother began grace, I looked around to notice two empty seats next to Austin, and frowned slightly. He noticed and squeezed my hand slightly as we all bowed our heads.

"Dear Lord, I thank you for bringing our family together on this wonderful day. Despite the hardships of this past year, we are grateful for the unity and grace you have bestowed upon us. As we sit down to eat this delicious meal, I ask that you allow all of us to fully enjoy it and continue to take part in the festivities of this gracious season. As we celebrate your birth Lord, we will remember countless blessings in our lives which we are so thankful for. Thank you for giving young Sammy the strength to fight and conquer his leukemia. Thank you for watching over all of our grandchildren during their everyday struggles. Thank you for bringing Austin into our lives, may he continue to blossom into a fine young man and bring him all the happiness he deserves. Thank you for helping Ally find the right path and for showing her the beauty of true love. May you continue to look over her and protect her from the demons that once haunted her."

My mother cut in, as I blushed. "Mom, lets wrap this up the kids are getting hungry." She smiled at me worriedly.

"Oh, sorry. Lord, I would like to just say thank you for all that you have blessed us with this past year and for the many years to come, Amen."

Everyone opened their eyes and began to eat the feast in front of us. Side conversations were started and I continued to look down at my meal, hoping no one would try and talk to me. Of course, that would be impossible with Austin next to me.

"Als," He looked at me worriedly. "What's wrong, what did she mean?"

I sighed not looking up from my plate "Mom this turkey is great!"

Austin didn't drop it though, "Please?"

I finally looked up to him and knew I had to tell him. "Um, well when I was younger, like 10 or 11, I used to get really vivid dreams that I thought were reality. I would stay up all night, afraid to fall asleep. I got really bad anxiety and had to go to therapy until age 14. But, now I'm fine so there's nothing to worry about." I shrugged and looked down at my plate again.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, it wasn't important" I raised my voice accidentally, but then continued in a softer tone. "and, and I was afraid it would scare you away."

Austin looked around at the stares, and everyone continued their dinner. "This isn't the place to talk about this but, for now just know that nothing will never scare me away." He leaned over and kissed my head.

My Aunt Kathy spoke up, causing everyone to stop their conversations. "Ally, that necklace is beautiful, did your parents get you it?"

"No," I smiled, relieved someone changed the subject. "Austin got it for me, it says our names and the words 'always and forever' on it." My smile grew, as some people awed then continued with their conversations.

She continued though, "That must have been expensive, what if you two break up? That's a lot of money to spend on a relationship this young..."

My mom sent her a glare, threatening her to stop her antics this instant.

Austin spoke up in our defense though, "Not to be rude or speak out of turn, but I love Ally very much and I got her the necklace to show her that. It wasn't about the money or anything, it was about the meaning behind it. That's why I got it for her, because I care deeply about her and I don't doubt our relationship." I could feel his heart rate speeding up next to me, so I grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed it a little. He sent me a reassuring smile as my aunt stayed quiet.

The rest of the dinner went really smoothly, as did dessert. After the table was cleared, people dispersed and my uncle and father took Austin to look at the garage that held my fathers 1969 Chevy Camaro. His prized possession.

I started to feel the effects of only getting 3 hours of sleep rush over me and leaned against the counter as the people around me kept talking. I felt the world around me slow down and my eyes getting heavier and heavier. I quickly caught myself and decided that no one would even notice if I just slipped away for a few minutes. I walked over to the staircase only to be intercepted by my mom.

"Ally, honey we wanted to get some pictures before everyone leaves." She smiled, so upbeat and awake, I envied her energy.

I nodded and we walked over to the fireplace where everyone was lined up, Austin was holding multiple cameras, smiling the same smile that his face held all day. I smiled back at him, trying my best to hide the tidal wave of exhaustion that overcame me in that instant. His smile drooped a little, but instantly came back up as we posed as a happy family.

After he finished taking all the pictures, everyone but my mom and dad ran out and pushed Austin in. We posed for a few more pictures and I felt myself leaning more on Austin with each flash.

"Hey, you ok?" He whispered in my ear.

I simply nodded and stood up straight. My mom and dad walked away and asked that Austin and I get a couple as a couple.

After ten minutes of trying to get the 'perfect' picture my mom let us all go and I wearily walked over to the staircase. Austin quickly caught up and pulled me back to him. I stumbled into his chest, knocked off balance. He placed his arms around me, hands falling on the small of my back to support my weak body.

"Als, are you sure you're ok?" He asked, searching my tired eyes.

"Yeah, just a little tired. It's been a long day, ya know?"

"Yeah, but you seem slightly more than a little tired…" He trailed off, guiding me to the stairs to sit.

I snapped. "Look I just didn't get much sleep last night, I'll be fine." I stood back up to walk away, maybe find a chair somewhere in a corner.

He grabbed my hand and slightly pulled me down onto his lap. "Hey, I'm sorry. How about you hang around for 10 more minutes and then go upstairs, take a calming bath and after you can go to sleep?"

"Will you be joining me?" I smirked playfully.

"If you want.." He matched my expression.

I giggled as we stood up, making our goodbye rounds and heading upstairs. As we reached the staircase my parents stopped us.

"Look, we know that having us down your throats hasn't been fun, I mean keeping the door open and the nightly checks to make sure and not to mention Austin, you have been sleeping on the hard floor, that probably hasn't been enjoyable." My dad started.

My mom continued, "So, to show you guys that you have earned our trust. We are going to allow you two to have a night to yourselves. Closed door and all."

"But that means that there is to be NO funny business, kapish?" My dad said, looking sternly at Austin.

"Yes, sir." He said, shakily.

"Good" He returned with a smile.

We said our good-nights and my parents walked away. Austin and I continued up to my room, closing the door behind us. Austin started to walk towards the bathroom but stopped and turned to me.

"Ally. The dream last night, was it like the dreams you used to get before? Are you tired because you are afraid to go to sleep again? Afraid that it's going to be like before?"

I fell onto my bed, sighing before sitting back up. "No, I think. I guess it kinda scared me last night, so I didn't want to fall asleep because I didn't want to wake up and not have you be there."

His face softened as he walked over and sat next to me. "Ok, well you need to sleep tonight. I promise, I'm not going anywhere."

I didn't respond. leaned over, resting his shoulder, "Can we skip the bath and get straight the the sleeping part?" I yawned.

"Of course, and Ally." I whipped around looking at him. "I'm serious, I'm not going anywhere."

I slowly nodded and walked over to get changed. I needed to stop thinking about all the things that could go wrong, I wasn't going to go back to being that scared little kid again. I was a strong young adult now and I could do this, because I wasn't alone. I had Austin.

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked their presents for each other, I know it was kinda a lot but it was there first Christmas together and yeah. I don't think I am going to include their birthdays in but ya never know. Next is New Years! Don't forget about Ally and her troubles with sleep, will she be able to make it when Austin leaves after break is over? Who knows? Well I do, Lol. I will probably update Tuesday, but maybe if this snow keeps up it will be tomorrow. Thank you for the reviews, I have had a really hard time lately feeling motivated to write, but as long as I am making some people happy I must be doing something right. Right? XOXOX**


	9. Author's Note: Importante!

**So I am still writing the next chapter and if you guys want I can give you a small sample at the end of this note... BUT only if you read the whole note. So I need some feedback on a few ideas I want to make sure that you guys are involved in this story too. So, I was thinking of having Ally play lacrosse and then that would open the door to her getting a scholarship to a certain D1 college...that a certain blonde haired boy might also attend. But, if you guys don't think Ally should play a sport since she doesn't really play any normally then just let me know and I will figure out something new. I also want to know what you guys think about maybe making a SEQUEL to this sequel. Now DO NOT think that I am done with this one just yet, this story will continue until graduation, maybe even some of the summer. I'm not sure yet but still I like to think ahead, so I just wanted to run it by you!**

**So..as promised here is the small preview of the next chapter!**

**_After Blast:New Years Eve_**

I sat up in the dark, listening to Austin's breathing. It was even and effortless. I looked around the dark room, eyes adjusting. I started to see the outline of some of the things around me. I looked over to where Austin was lying next to me. I let out a sigh and laid back down. I had fallen asleep for only 2 hours and still couldn't figure out the reason for my insomnia. I forced my eyes shut, tossing and turning before jumping out of bed and going into my bathroom.

I opened the cabinet and reached for a small bottle of pills. I read the label to myself, remembering back to the time where I would have to take these daily. They were the pills I was prescribed to help me sleep. I stared at the bottle in my hands for a few seconds before placing them back on the shelf. I opened the bathroom door, the light flooding my room. I looked over to Austin, still peacefully sleeping.

I shut off the light and retreated back to my bed. I laid down and snuggled into Austin's side, wanting his warmth and comfort. I just wanted sleep, my body begged for it actually, but my mind just wouldn't let it happen. I let out a loud sigh, absentmindedly, as I settled in. Austin stirred next to me and I prayed he wouldn't wake up.

"Ally? What's wrong?" His eyes fluttered open, landing on mine and I froze.

**So there it is! I hope to have it up by tomorrow, if not then ABSOLUTELY the next day. Please leave some feedback on my topics, I could really use it. Talk soon! XOXOX**


	10. New Years Eve

**Thank you to all my reviewers/feedbackers!Thank you:**_** shelbss101, R5fangirl28, DarkestFire99, R5Auslly, Luckystarz910, AusllyFinchel123, britttttxx, Kaggy-Higgs88, queenc1, 1DR5, and everyone else! (sorry if I missed you!) **_**Enjoy the update! :)**

* * *

I sat up in the dark, listening to Austin's breathing. It was even and effortless. I looked around the dark room, eyes adjusting. I started to see the outline of some of the things around me. I looked over to where Austin was lying next to me. I let out a sigh and laid back down. I had fallen asleep for only 2 hours and still couldn't figure out the reason for my insomnia. I forced my eyes shut, tossing and turning before jumping out of bed and going into my bathroom. I opened the cabinet and reached for a small bottle of pills. I read the label to myself, remembering the time where I would have to take these daily. They were the pills I was prescribed to help me sleep. I stared at the bottle in my hands for a few seconds before placing them back on the shelf. I opened the bathroom door, the light flooding my room. I looked over to Austin, still peacefully sleeping.

I shut off the light and retreated back to my bed. I laid down and snuggled into Austin's side, wanting his warmth and comfort. I just wanted sleep, my body begged for it actually, but my mind just wouldn't let it happen. I let out a loud sigh, absentmindedly, as I settled in. Austin stirred next to me and I prayed he wouldn't wake up.

"Ally? You ok?" His eyes fluttered open and landed on mine.

I quickly tried to avoid his gaze, trying to hide my tired eyes I flipped over. But, his arms turned me back over. Now face to face, his eyes now well adjusted, his confused look turned to a worried one.

"It's 11:00, how long have you been up?" I shrugged, but his eyes narrowed.

"I don't know, like an hour, maybe 2?" I tried to play it off coolly but he didn't buy it.

"Als, why aren't you sleeping? I know that you haven't been these past few nights, I can tell you're exhausted." I turned away from him. "Please, let me in Ally. I just want to help you, please let me help you."

I sat up and huffed in frustration. "I don't know what's wrong with me Austin, I try to sleep. I do, but I just can't." I felt the tears fall and tried to stop them, but like everything else lately I couldn't gain control.

Austin sat up and brought me into a hug. Kissing the top of my head, "Als, you need to relax." I pulled away. "I think the reason you aren't sleeping is because you're afraid. I promise you I won't fall asleep, I will watch over you. Just please try and sleep?"

"Ok" I said, already feeling sleep take over my body as my head hit the pillow. Austin wrapped his arms around me, holding me in his strong embrace. He quietly hummed a song and rubbed my back. My eyes began to feel heavier and heavier, until I completely blacked out.

* * *

I fluttered my eyes open, looked over to my clock, it was 7 am. I had sleep through the night, I actually did it.

"Austin!" I exclaimed, not caring if I woke everyone up.

Austin shot up next to me, still groggy. "What? What happened? Are you ok?"

"I slept through the night, I did it Austin!" He smiled and I quickly planted a kiss on his lips, surprising him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He just smiled as I crawled over and snuggled up next to him. After a few minutes, I broke the silence. "Austin, why didn't you Aunt come to Christmas dinner?"

"What? That was like 6 days ago…" He tried to avoid the subject, but it wouldn't work because I was fully rested now.

"Yeah, I know. I guess I was so tired that it slipped my mind."

"Well, um I don't know. I haven't actually talked to her since before Christmas." He shrugged and closed his eyes.

"Austin, you have to talk to me" I pleaded.

"What, like how you talk to me?" He sat up, now looking angry.

I got up, standing next to the bed now. "I talk to you. I tell you everything. You are hiding something from me." I said, trying not to shout.

"I am not hiding anything from you. I told you that I didn't talk to her. That's the truth. And you didn't tell me that you weren't sleeping until it was so bad that you were literally running on fumes. You put yourself in a position where you HAD to tell me, not that you WANTED to tell me." He said, now standing on the opposite side of the bed.

I raised my voice a little higher, "Do not turn this around on me. How could you say that? I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you, and I didn't need to tell you anything last night, but I still did."

"No Ally, something is wrong. I had to literally nurse you to sleep last night. What happens when I leave? You just exhaust yourself to the point of no return? You need to let me help you, but I need to know everything."

I was slightly offended he would think that. "You want to know what's wrong with me? Ok, lets see where do I start? Um, I had a nightmare that was so real that I almost didn't wake up. I am terrified that something is going to happen to you, I am so afraid that I don't sleep to make sure nothing happens. I am dreading next week when you have to leave. I am scared to death that you're going to leave and never come back and yeah I am running on fumes. You are the only thing that is keeping me going, without you… I would probably just fade away." I said, now in tears, not even aware of the fact that I completely forgot that he _had _turned this around onto me and avoided his problems.

Austin's face softened as he sat on the edge of my bed, placing his face in his plams. "Ally, I don't know what to say or do anymore. How many times do I have to tell you that I love you like crazy. You need to stop worrying and start enjoying the time we have together. Sure, life is a delicate thing ,but that just means it's more important to spend every second loving it. We can't get any younger than we are right now, in this moment. Stop worrying and I promise these thoughts and dreams will go away. I am right here, with you. You're never going to get rid of me." He looked up at me with sad eyes, pleading for a breakthrough.

I sighed and sat down next to him. "I promise, I will stop feeling insecure and stop worrying, as long as you tell me everything. No more secrets." I turned to him fully and he nodded. "I love you, Austin."

He brought me into a hug, "I love you too, Als."

* * *

"Helloo!" I sang as I walked out onto the patio where Austin and the gang were talking.

There sat Sydney, Tori, Scott, and Tony, all us together again.

"There she is!" Austin said as I took a seat on his lap.

"We were just talking about you." Tori spoke up.

"Oh really? About how pretty and amazingly funny I am?"

They all looked at each other and then we all burst out in laughs. It was so nice to be all together again. I wished we could just stay here and spend it at home, but there was a party that we had committed to and we ' just had to go', as Tori said.

* * *

_10,9,8,7..._

I looked from the TV screen to Austin who was standing next to me. "Hey, fresh start. Right?"

He smiled down. "Yep"

_5,4,3,2,..._

We heard people start cheering and screaming 'Happy New Year'. I looked up to Austin and our lips met and we embraced as everyone around us seemed to disappear.

"I love you" I whispered into his ear so he could hear.

"I love you too. Always."

"And forever."

After a few seconds we broke apart, connected hands, and walked around to interact with everyone at the party.

* * *

Me and the girls decided to go sit at the bar, while the boys went to go to talk in 'private', about us most likely.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders but, before I could look the person spoke up. "Are you from Tennessee because you're the only ten I see."

I turned around to meet his face. "Oh really? That the best you got?"

He smirked, "Do you have a band aid, cause I just scraped my knee falling for you." I gave him a look to try again. "Do you know what this shirt is made of? Boyfriend material."

I scoffed, playfully. "Really?"

"Yeah" He smiled, and leaned down until our foreheads touched. "Come on lets get you home and out of that amazing dress."

* * *

Austin and I burst through my door connected, falling onto the bed. I pressed my body against his, deepening the kiss.

"What..about...your...parents?" He asked between kisses.

I pulled away and he began to kiss my neck. "They went out of town tonight, visiting old friends or something, wont be back till morning." I bit back a moan, "Austin, I need you."

He pulled back, giving me a devilish look."If you insist" and within seconds my dress was off my body and thrown aside, instantly being replaced with a trail of 'Austin kisses'.

* * *

I woke up to see it was morning, another full night of sleep. I was really starting to feel confident. It was a new year and a new me. I looked over to see Austin laying there just staring at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep, or at least I was. It made me happy to see you so peaceful and you were kinda moaning my name." He smirked.

I felt my cheeks heat up, "What?!"

He pulled me closer, "Relax. I'm kidding." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. My smile was short lived though, thanks to Austin. "I leave today..."

"But maybe you don't have to.."

"Ally we have school still remember?"

"Yeah but, you're home-schooled..so you could just stay here. I mean you said this place was like home to you."

"You still have school though, ya silly goose." He playfully messed up my hair.

"Yeah but I don't know. Maybe I should be home-schooled too?" I suggested, hoping it was actually a good idea.

He gave me a look, "No, you are going to finish high school with your class and isn't lacrosse season coming up? That means I get to watch my favorite girl play her favorite sport."

"Yeah, you're right and if I want to get a scholarship, I guess I have to play right?" I sat up, not wanting to get too deep into the 'future' conversation.

"Maybe Notre Dame will offer you one.." He smirked, sitting up also but leaning against the headboard.

I laughed in mockery. "Ha, yeah ok sureee and I'm the queen of England."

I mean did he really think I would get into Notre Dame, with a scholarship? I guess I was sort of good, since I have been playing for as long as I could remember. But, I was only good because of my girls, my teammates. We had played together since 6th grade, we had a lot of chemistry on the field and we just mended well together.

"So, are you excited to get back to playing again, this is your 2nd year varsity, right?" Austin pulled me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I miss my girls so much and it's gonna be fun being the seniors of the program. Ya know, helping the freshman and underclassmen, being their role models. I remember looking up to the seniors when I was a freshman. Plus, I have been itching to play. So yeah, I mean I guess you could say I'm excited." I smirked.

"Good, I'm glad you're gonna have something to kind of take your mind off us and our distance."

"Austin, nothing will ever take my mind off you. Sure, it might distract me while your gone but as soon as you text me or someone says your name, there you are again. Always in my heart." I smiled, leaning over to bring him into a tight hug.

He smiled and his lips landed on mine, this kiss wasn't like the others though. It held hope and concern. When he pulled away, it was only slightly. His lips lingered there for a few seconds, like they were afraid it was our last kiss. I suddenly felt doubt rush over me, like Austin wasn't sharing everything with me.

"Is everything ok?" I asked him, once he leaned back down to his resting position.

"Um, yeah." I shot him a look. "Noo, I haven't talked to my aunt yet and she won't answer my texts or calls." He looked down at his phone sheepishly, hoping for some sort of breakthrough.

"Austin, why didn't you tell me? Something could be wrong!" I exclaimed, hoping Austin wouldn't lose another family member.

"Because I kind of expected it.." He trailed off, looking away down to avoid my eyes.

"What? Austin what are you trying to say?"

He didn't raise his head, but continued. "Well, she told me that her and her boyfriend were going to Vegas and if they one big then they would probably get married and go to Hawaii for the honeymoon. I didn't think they would actually win big, but I'm guess they did and that's why I can't get a hold of her."

I slid closer to him, raising his gaze to meet mine. "Austin, why didn't you just tell me?"

"I was afraid you would get mad or worry. It wasn't important."

"Austin, when it comes to you it's always important in my eyes. You are my number 1, you come before everything else. What were you going to do? Go back to an empty house?" He shrugged, and slightly nodded. "Austin, I'm not going to let you do that. You'll stay here."

"But, what about school? And don't get me wrong I love you but us living together this young?"

"You're home-schooled and my mom doesn't work, so she can teach you. You can stay in the guest room, and we could just coexist. I just can't have you leave and go home to an empty house."

"I can't ask you to do that, your family to do that." He looked away again.

I regained his gaze again, "Then don't, just say yes. Please, it will make me feel better." I pouted my lip and pulled out my secret weapon, puppy-dog eyes.

"I guess, but you have to ask your parents first. Just to make sure."

I nodded and disappeared into my parents room, finding them both still in bed. My dad was reading the newspaper and my mom was reading on her kindle. I quickly explained the situation and my proposition to them. They both agreed, but not until after laying down some ground rules. I walked back into my room to see Austin with a worried look on his face.

"What did they say?" He asked, as I sat at the foot of the bed.

I couldn't wait to tell him the amazing news, "They said yes, but you have to follow their rules. Like, we can't stay in the same room, and we both have to go to school regularly. My mom agreed to teach you and even said she would make my old playroom into a classroom. She's really excited actually. Sadly, I can't also be home-schooled, but that's fine since I will be seeing a lot more of you anyway. Oh, back to the rules. I have to spend at least an hour a day doing homework, no interruptions." I winked at him, causing a smile to form on his lips. "We can't stay up all night, we have to both be in our separate beds by 11 o'clock. Finally, if your aunt wants you to come home, you have to listen to her since she is your guardian, legally."

I finished and looked up from my hands to see Austin's current expression, hoping it was a happy one. At first it was a concentrated one, but quickly changed as he leaped over to me and brought me into a tight embrace.

He started to pepper my face with kisses. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"You're awfully happy, for someone who just protested the idea."

"I was trying to not intrude, I didn't actually want to go stay at an empty house all alone."

"You will never intrude, you're always welcome." I said, shaking my head slightly.

He kissed my forehead, and brought me back into his chest. "Thank you"

I pulled away and led him to _his_ room. "It doesn't look like much now but this weekend we can paint it and add life to it. I really want you to feel at home here."

He grabbed my arm, pulling me close. "I will always feel at home as long as I'm with you. Your arms are my home." He leaned down and planted a soft, sweet kiss on my lips. After a few seconds we deepened it, and fell onto _his_ bed.

* * *

**I know the end was a little cheesy, but come on that's cute right? Austin is now living with Ally..thoughts? But then again, will it last? Will Aunt Satan come between them? Yes, in case you didn't pick up by now she is not going to be a protagonist in this story ;) I hope you all liked it, sorry it took so long, I had kinda a hard time with the middle/ending part. Thank you again to all my reviewers for the continued support you all show. Until next update..XOXOX**


	11. Valentines Day

My eyes fluttered open, feeling the warmth of the sun on my face. I stretched before letting out a sigh. The past few weeks had been, heaven. Austin was here and I saw him everyday. We rarely fought and when we did it was over stupid stuff that came with living together and sharing a bathroom. We both learned how to pick our battles and grew closer as each day passed. School was easy and preseason for lacrosse had started. I was sleeping through the night, knowing that Austin was just a few steps away. I had everything I could ask for, but in the back of my mind I knew that things this perfect don't last forever.

Today was the day that I had dread every past year, valentines day. But, today was no longer me and my friends eating ice cream. No, it was spending a whole day with my man, the one I loved with every last drop of my being.

I looked over to notice it was 7:30 and surely no one was awake yet, considering it was a Sunday. The only reason I was up was because I had to run, get into shape for lacrosse. I pulled out my phone and looked up the weather. 45 degrees and sunny. What a beautiful day, I couldn't have asked for anything better. I checked twitter and instagram, only to see the 'I hate Valentines Day' tweets starting already. I decided to ignore the negativity and get ready for my run instead.

I walked over to my closet and flipped on the light, actually noticing how much my closet has grown over the years. I had a lot of clothes, and only wore like ⅓ of it. I decided to just slip on a pair of black running shorts, a black sports bra, my sweatshirt that Austin gave me, and some black basketball socks. I slipped on my Nike free runs and laced them up. Before shutting off the light, I grabbed my iPod nano and clipped it onto my shorts. I strolled out of my room as I popped in my ear buds and turning on my music. Crazy In Love by Beyonce came on and I danced my way to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast.

I walked in and headed for the fridge, grabbing a water bottle. When I turned around, and jumped a little as I didn't expect to see anyone sitting there. But there he was, the one and only, Austin Moon. I took out my ear buds, the room so silent I could still softly hear the words.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, noticing his facial expression was more frustrated than usual.

"My Aunt." He huffed. I sat on the counter, motioning for him to continue. "She said that she would never care about some kid who was just forced on her. She called me a bunch of names and just said that I was worthless and no one could love an orphan boy with no parents. She said that I was stupid and retarded and the only reason I was passing in home school was because she slept with my teacher."

My face softened and I walked over to put my arms around him. "I'm sorry Austin, I'm sorry she's too oblivious to see what an amazing, caring, smart, funny, valuable person you are. You are so loved, not just by me but by your friends and my whole family loves you too."

He smiled and turned in his stool to face me fully. "Thank you Als, but I'm not sad. I'm just mad at her, for being so weak and running away from responsibility. She's taking the easy route and leaving me to pick up the pieces. I'm just a kid, she's a grown adult. Ya know?" I nodded and brought him into a hug.

"I'm here for you, I will help you pick up the pieces. You will never be alone." I whispered.

"Thanks Als, I love you."

"I love you too" I smiled and tousled his hair.

"I'm just so angry, I just want to punch something or scream."

I nodded again but suddenly got an idea. "Come run with me"

He looked up at me confused. "What?"

"Go for a run, that's what I always do when I'm mad or sad. It helps clear my mind and release that stress and tension that is built up. Plus, it's good for you."

"Ok, give me a minute." He said as he got up from his seat and disappeared up the staircase.

I was glad he was taking my advice, he needed to work all this anger out so he didn't take it out on someone else, or worse himself. I knew that no matter what I had to make sure he didn't blame himself for this. This wasn't his fault it was his stupid aunts. I swear if I ever see her again, oh he better hold me back. Now _I_ was angry, my blood was boiling. I started to pace a little until Austin came back down. He was now in workout clothes and sneakers.

He looked over at me and instantly noticed my state of mind. "Als, is someone a little worked up?" He smirked.

"No" I protested.

He came over and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Calm down, I can feel the anger radiating off you. I'm glad you care enough to get yourself worked up but, it's not healthy for someone so small to have so much anger in them."

I smiled and leaned up planting a kiss on his lips. It started off innocent but quickly turned into a very passionate, heated kiss. I pulled away, reluctantly. "Lets go. I need to get moving before I get distracted." I said, smirking and walking out of the house.

Austin wasn't far behind, probably enjoying the view, as he said many times before.

"That last name looks good on you.." He whispered in my ear as he snaked his arms around my waist from behind.

I blushed, "Wha-what?"

"Don't act like you don't know. I like it, Ally Moon." He smirked, kissing my neck.

"Calm yourself. We have a while before that happens, lets get through high school first." I turned around to him, smirking myself. I did like the sound of it, but I would never reveal it.

"I know, just letting you know. It's gonna happen."

We both put our ear-buds in and started our long run. Halfway through he started to complain, saying that he ran off all his anger, his legs hurt, his lungs were on fire. He even asked if I would give him a piggy-back ride. I ignored his pleas at first, then resorted to yelling profanities at him, when that didn't work I decided to motivate him.

"Austin, if you finish this I promise I will make it worth your while." He rose an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"Go on."

"Well, you'll have to catch me first." I said, and before he could answer I took off.

I knew that there was only a few blocks left in our run, I continued to sprint as hard as I could as the house came into view. I picked up my pace as I heard Austin's footsteps getting faster and closer. As I rounded the driveway, I ran up the stairs tripping on the last one. Sending me to the hard concrete. I grabbed my knee, at first thinking it was pain but then realized it was just shock. Austin wasn't far behind and doubled over as he reached the steps, breathing heavily.

"Damn, you're fast." He caught his breath and noticed my now bleeding knee. "Shit, Ally what happened?"

I looked up at him, slightly embarrassed "Nothing, I tripped. It's not a big deal." I stood up and winced as the blood trickled down my leg.

"Come here" He picked me up bridal style, not even letting me protest.

I couldn't help but smile at his actions, how protective he was. He walked all the way to my bathroom and sat me on the sink counter. He somehow knew that the first aid kit was under the sink and retrieved it.

He looked up at me, holding a cotton ball and some antiseptic. "This is gonna sting, just warning you now."

I nodded and he began to wipe my cut. I gasped at the sudden sting and grabbed his shoulder. After a few seconds it was over and he had placed a band-aid over the cut.

"All better." He kissed my forehead as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you, Dr. Moon." I smirked playfully.

I leaned up and planted a deep, emotional kiss on his lips. He pressed back and the kiss deepened, until he pulled back. I sighed, and looked up at him confused, he never pulled away from a kiss.

"Als, I really want this, you. But, we can't. What if your-"

I cut him off. "I get it, getting interrupted by the rents' wouldn't be the best start to our valentines day." I smiled up at him.

"Is that today?" He pondered, playing dumb.

"Yeah, I think it is" I played along and I leaned in for another kiss but he jerked away.

"Nope, you're all sweaty."

"So are you!" I gave him a look. "Maybe, we should get showered up…"

He didn't respond with words, instead he walked over and locked both doors. _(A/N: it's a 'Jack and Jill' bathroom)_ He then continued over to the shower, turning it on. I smirked as I started to strip my sweatshirt. He grabbed my hands and stopped my movements.

"Allow me.." He smiled, making my heart melt. He continued to undress me and then I did the same to him. We enjoyed our shower together, lets just say it got a little steamy.

* * *

"Austin..when did-" I started as I looked into my room to find multiple rose arrangements and candies scattered about my room.

He cut in. "Magic" He made flashed his hands in front of my face, walking past me to plop onto my bed. Somehow he was also already dressed.

I walked into my closet to get dressed. Shutting the door denying Austin a second show today, which caused him to pout. I looked at my clothes for a few minutes before deciding on a red chiffon top and a pair of destroyed jeans that I cuffed. I debated on whether or not to wear a skirt, but then remembered Austin saying to go casual. I noted the temperature outside remembering my run this morning and threw on a dark grey blazer. I slipped on my white lace toms and applied a light layer of makeup, but added a pop of color with red lipstick. I braided the side of my hair and put the rest in a messy-bun. I walked over to my jewelry, placing my necklace from Austin back on, I rarely took it off except for workouts and showers. I held my hand over it for a few seconds, admiring it in the mirror. I felt a smile creep across my lips subconsciously. I closed my eyes whispered 'I love you' to myself, hoping somehow they would get to Austin.

"I love you too."

I was instantly taken out of my thoughts to notice Austin leaning on the door frame. Oh, he's good. I smiled and he disappeared back into my room. I shut off my closet light and followed. I saw Austin had started to munch on some of the candies that were on my bed.

"Austin, this is really sweet and I guess I will never know how you did it but thank you!" I sat down on his lap and planted a sweet, slow kiss on his lips.

"Your welcome. And you better get used to it because there's a lot more to come." He smirked.

I looked at him and giggled a little. "Red looks good on you."

"Huh?" He questioned and I took my finger and wiped the lipstick off his lips. "Thanks babe, always looking out for me" I smiled back at him.

* * *

We ended up having a nice lunch with my parents, then my mom got out the baby pictures and just had to go through them with everyone. After we finished Austin told me it was time to go. He then placed a beanie over my head and eyes, causing me to groan knowing my hair was being messed up. We then got into his car, and started driving. I felt the road become a little more bumpy and rough. Thinking we were now going off road, maybe a dirt road or something.

"Are we there yet?" I whined.

"Almost, gosh you complain a lot."

"Well, in my defense I have never complained once when you've kissed me.." I trailed off, hoping he would get the hint and remove the beanie from over my face to kiss me.

But, instead he just pecked my cheek through the fabric. "Happy?"

"No" I pouted.

"You will be.."

I was about to say something when I felt the car stop and Austins door open, then close. After a few seconds mine did the same and Austin helped me out of the car.

"Keep your eyes closed, ok?"

I nodded and did as he said, trying to be a good sport. Austin slid the hat off and it was replaced with his hands and we started to walk.

"Austin where are we going?" I laughed, placing my hands over his.

"It's a surprise" He whispered in my ear.

I mocked his tone, "Well, I don't like surprises"

"You'll like this one"

"How do you know?" I joked.

"I guess I don't know, so you tell me."

I was about to respond when his hands fell to his side and my eyes fluttered open, taking in the scene in front of me. I felt my jaw drop and my voice catch in my throat. It was beautiful. We were now in a field, a few trees scattered around. In the distance I noticed lanterns hung in a tree and a table set up. There was also a tent nearby and a hammock.

"Austin, how-"

He put a finger to my lips. "Ah,ah,ah. Don't you know by now not to ask questions?" He smirked.

I simply leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Ok, now what?"

He adjusted the bag on his shoulder and held out his arm. "My lady?"

I graciously took it and we walked towards the glow of the lanterns. As we got closer I heard soft music playing and a picnic basket was placed on the table. Austin dropped his bag and pulled out my chair for me. Before sitting down in his, he unpacked the picnic basket. There was ham and cheese sandwiches with pickles, classic root beers, and pasta salad. All of my favorites. We began to eat and had some small talk. After dinner we decided to lay on the hammock and watch the sunset. I laid in his arms, never wanting to leave them. Subconsciously playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He broke the silence.

"Out of stock" I answered, smiling at my wittiness..

"Come on Als, I know that's not true." He rested his head on mine.

"Fine, I'll tell you but we are not going to get into a full in depth conversation about it, please?"

"I can't make any promises.."

I sighed, not wanting to bring down the mood. "I just was thinking about how I never want to leave. I don't know how I'm going to deal with not seeing you when college comes around. I thought that senior year would help but now you're living with me. Not that I don't love it, it's just not going to help when we are separated for college. Ya know?"

"Don't worry Als, everything will work out. It always has and always will."

"I guess, lets just enjoy our night and think about that and everything else tomorrow." I snuggled closer into his chest and watched the sun disappear and the darkness take over the sky. I decided to take this chance to get some action. I leaned up and kissed Austin, hoping he would take the hint and deepen the kiss Which he did, his arms traveled up and down my back. I held back a moan and attempted to turn more towards him. Sadly, my sudden movement caused the hammock to flip, landing us on the cold hard ground.

"Seriously? Stupid gravity." Austin mumbled, and pouted.

"Aww, do you want me to kiss you and make it better?" I joked.

"Yes, please." He continued to pout like a small child.

I leaned closer and continued our previous make out session. We stayed like that for a little bit before Austin scooped me up and took me to the tent, to further our experience. I was now laying next to his sleeping body, he was so..at peace. It was probably now in the wee hours of the morning. Yesterday had to be the best valentines day I have had yet. We didn't even have to exchange gifts for it to be perfect. All I needed was his love to make me happy, his embraces erased all my worries, when he spoke I got butterflies, when we kissed I feel like the world stops spinning and fireworks go off. I know it sounds cliche but this must be what true love feels like.

* * *

I felt Austin stir next to me and prayed that he didn't wake up, I didn't want him to think that I wasn't sleeping again. I was in fact, sleeping through the night, every night. I just wasn't tired, I reached over to my bag and grabbed my almost dead cell phone. I had a few texts and noticed the time was actually 5 am. So it wasn't that early, and I checked my texts just in case.

2 NEW MESSAGES:

Syd- Hope your valentines day was as amazing as mine. Love you girl! Talk tomorrow!

Tori- Happy Valentines Day from me and the boo! We love you both, don't get too wild tonight! ;) Ttyl! XxXx

I smiled at my screen and decided to not reply, but just wait to talk to them later. I locked my phone and placed it back on top of my bag. I rolled over and was met with deep chocolate brown eyes that I have come to love.

He spoke with his raspy, sexy, morning voice. "Good morning"

I tried but failed to restrain a smile. "Morning, sleep well?"

He let out a laugh, "Yeah, after you let me go to sleep"

I blushed, "What ever do you mean?"

He pulled me in close and I took in his scent, never wanting to forget it. "God, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Austin and I got up a few hours later and packed up the car. I played with the stations of the car, trying to find a good song. I flipped to 92.7 and P!nk came on. I left it because she usually has good songs. I heard the music start and it was the song "The Great Escape". I looked out the window and started to sing along. I've heard this song a million times before.

"Like you're trying to scream underwater, but I won't let you make the great escape, I'm never gonna watch you checking out of this place. I'm not gonna lose youu." I sang under my breath, still watching as we exited the wooded road and began to enter the concrete jungle again. I sighed, not wanting to come back to reality. "Oh, Terrified of the dark, but not if you go with me and I won't need a pill to make me numb and I wrote the book on runnin', but that chapter of my life will soon be done"

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Austin was looking over at me. Well, actually he would look at the road, look at me, then the road, then me, and so on. I ignored him and continued to sing, I mean he's heard me sing before so it's not like a big deal or anything.

"I'm the king of the great escape. You're not gonna watch me checking out of this place, you're not gonna lose me. 'Cause the passion and pain are gonna keep us alive someday, yeah the passion and the pain are gonna keep us alive someday, someday." I finished the song, now realizing that we were not in my driveway. Austin turned off the car and I went to get out but he grabbed my arm.

"What?" I questioned.

"You sang that song like you were trying to convey a message to me..am I wrong?"

I was taken back, I mean it's just a song. But then again it was kinda true to us, I always ran from things but not anymore, and Austin helps me with fears and makes me feel safe. And he isn't gonna lose me, and I'm not gonna lose him. So, I guess he was right.

"Als?" He asked, not looking at me.

"I mean I guess, but it's not like a bad thing. It means that I'm not going to run anymore, you're not gonna lose me. And I'm not going to lose you, not gonna let you make the great escape. Ya know?" I looked at him, pleading with my eyes for his gaze.

He looked up from the steering wheel. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry."

"It's fine, it does kinda sound like a sad song. You just have to read between the lines." He smiled and I leaned over the center console to place a sweet, reassuring kiss on his lips.

We got out and unpacked the car, then went to the kitchen. Austin plopped onto a stool at the counter and I walked over to the fridge. I opened it up and felt sick looking at all the food, I wasn't hungry at all and all this food made me sick.

"So, what do you want for lunch?" Austin wrapped his arms my waist and rested his chin on my head.

I closed the fridge and turned to face him. "I'm not really hungry, I think I'm gonna go for a run."

He frowned a little, but it was quickly erased. "Want me to go with you?"

I smiled, "No offense Austin but I just want to get out and clear my head, and you distract me." I poked his chest.

"Oh? And how do I do that?" He smirked.

"Well, you're just you. I can't take my eyes off of you, I get lost in your eyes and I just want to touch you and hug you and well..do this." I leaned up and kissed him.

We broke apart and he smiled at me. "Ok, go run and when you get back we can do something."

He started to walk towards the pantry. "Oooh what do you have in mind?" I asked, curiously.

"You'll have to wait and see."

I smiled and decided I should go so I could get back. I ran upstairs quickly changing into running shorts and a long sleeve t-shirt. I stopped at the front door and slipped on my Nikes.

"Austin, I'm going. Love you!"

"See you soon! Love you too!" He walked in from the kitchen, planted a kiss on head as he walked by and went into the living room as I walked out the door.

**AUSTIN'S POV **_(A/N:YAY! FINALLY!)_

I walked into the living room and plopped onto the couch, turning on the TV as I heard the front door shut. I was so happy that Ally was ok, she'd been scaring me lately with not sleeping and her dreams. I tried my best to reassure her and I think it was finally working. God, I loved her so much. She is the woman I will marry, the one who will have my kids, the one I will grow old with. I knew it, I could feel it every time we touched or kissed. Oh and her kisses, the were like a slice of heaven. I couldn't believe what I had gone through the past few months, it was hell but when she kissed me or I held her in my arms everything just went away. She took away the pain, the regret, the sorrow. She was the reason I was where I was today. She's my everything.

I flipped through the channels, finally settling on the winter Olympic hockey game. I watched most of it and then my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw Ally's face light up the screen. I swiped to answer it.

"Hello Beautiful" I sang into the phone.

"Austin?" Her voice cracked, she sounded worried, scared, terrified.

I felt my heart in my throat and a pit form in my stomach at her one word, something was wrong.

* * *

**Oooh, little cliffy for all of you..Sorry for the wait. I had a hard time trying to figure out what to do. Me and my boyfriend tend to do little things on Valentines day so it was hard to make it extravagant. But, last year he did this for me so I decided to go with that. What about Austin's pov? Alittle insight on what he's thinking..let me know, so I can get better! I hope you all liked it. AND I want you guys to tell me what you think is wrong with Ally! Who knows, you might be the deciding factor.. ;) Until next time XOXOX**


	12. Week 27

**NOT EDITED!**

* * *

_AUSTIN'S POV-_

I looked down at Ally, she was finally asleep. She had been crying for hours, just sobbing. I tried everything to calm her down. She finally fell asleep after lying on the couch for a little bit. I replayed every moment of that day so far in my head, thanking god that Ally was ok.

I remember Ally's call, her sobs through the phone as I scrambled to my car. I remember speeding to get to her side. When I got there I saw two cars, both very mangled. I noticed a body, sprawled out on the hood of one. The scene in front of me made my stomach churn and caused chills to run up my spine. I hopped out of my car, searching for Ally. I finally found her on the sidewalk, hunched over. I ran to her, heart stopping as I reached for her. I needed to feel her in my arms, I needed to know that she was ok.

"Als?" I asked when she was finally in my arms. "Please tell me that you are ok." She nodded.

"I'm...ok" She sobbed.

A police officer approached us, pulling a pad of paper and pen. "Hello miss, you are the one who witnessed this correct?"

Ally pulled away from me, but I kept my arm around her and she held onto my hand for dear life. She simply nodded and he continued.

"Do you think you could explain to me what you saw?" He asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

She nodded and I braced myself for the full story. "I was on a run, and was waiting to cross the street. The blue car was speeding to catch the light, and the black one wasn't paying attention and turned left. I looked away and braced myself. The next thing I heard was a loud crash and horns blowing. I looked up and saw broken glass, people getting out of their cars to help." She paused and bit back a sob. "I heard a scream, a scream that just shoots through you and causes goosebumps. I walked over to the car slowly and tried to find the source of the cry. I went up to the car and saw the man he was wincing in pain. I tried to find the source but couldn't so I tried to calm him down."

The officer cut in, "Sorry, which car was he driving?"

"The black one." He nodded, and she continued. "He stopped responding, there was a lot of blood. The woman next to him looked at me, terrified, weak, and in so much pain. I noticed her head was bleeding and then I saw it, the glass wedged in her stomach. She looked down at it and began to panic, I ran around to her side and tried to calm her down. That's when the firefighters came and made me go to the sidewalk."

He wrote down a few more words as I pulled Ally into a tight embrace, trying to take the pain away. "Thank you ma'am, and you're not hurt correct?" She shook her head and he turned to leave but Ally stopped him.

"She was pregnant wasn't she?" She shuddered at the sentence.

He simply nodded sadly "Yes"

"And they didn't make it did they?"

"I'm not aloud to say, I'm sorry. Thank you again. Goodbye" He nodded at Austin and walked away.

I could tell by the look on his face they didn't. Ally knew too and she began to cry again. I took her back into my arms and she cried against my already tear stained shirt. "Are you ok? You weren't involved right?"

She shook her head against my chest. "No, I was just um..waiting to uh..cross. It was so scary, the sound, the screams. They just keep replaying in my head."

"Shh, try to think of something else ok?" She nodded. "Come on, lets get you home."

I scooped her up and drove her home. We had been in the basement since, he dad was away on business but her mom came down a few times to check up on food but Ally denied each time. She was shaking with fear when I found her on the sidewalk and the drive home she was holding on for dear was terrified, I saw it in her eyes. Even though she didn't know the couple she felt for their loss and she was shell shocked. She hadn't spoken since we left the accident and I was worried that the dreams would come back. That was last thing we needed was to take five steps back after taking two forward.

My eyes started to become heavy but I was fighting sleep. I didn't want to fall asleep and have Ally wake up or have a nightmare. It was my job to protect her, nothing was going to happen to her as long as I had something to do with it. I stayed awake for another hour but my body begged for sleep. I'm sure if I just rest my eyes it wouldn't be that bad, right?

* * *

_ALLY'S POV-_

My eyes fluttered open, I looked around and found Austin laying next to me. He looked worried, not peaceful as usual. He had bags under his eyes and I knew that he was probably fighting sleep all night. I knew he was worried about me, worried I would get the dreams again. But, I came to far to go back to that. I was stronger now, I fought off my demons and they weren't coming back, as long as I had Austin.

I closed my eyes and snuggled closer into Austin's chest. I don't know why it affected me so much, I didn't know these people. I've never met them in my life, but the fact that this couple lost their unborn child? That just got to me I guess. I felt better now, I was still a little upset but it was nothing to cry over. I had school in the morning and even better lacrosse tryouts. I usually would be super nervous but right now I was only a little nervous. I haven't played in a year and would probably have to knock off some of the rust. After that though I would be back to the well oiled machine, pumping out goals, wins, and championships.

I felt sleep overtake me and the last thing I thought of was how lucky I was. I had a good life, and the love of my life.

I felt the warmth next to me shift and let out a groan. He pressed back against me and I felt something stab my leg. A smile formed on my lips.

"Geez Austin, control yourself." I laughed, eyes still closed.

"Ally, It's the morning" He whined and I imagined his cheeks heating up.

"Yeah, sure." I opened my eyes and his met mine instantly. "I wish I didn't have school today."

"Yeah, but you have tryouts. So, you have to go. Plus you'll be able to see all your friends, that's something I miss about school."

I felt bad, Austin didn't really have any friends here. Scott and Tony would come down on weekends and Austin made a few at his new job but other than that he didn't really hang out with anyone but her.

"I'm sorry, that you don't have any friends here. I'm sure you wish you could go back to New York." I looked down, avoiding his gaze.

"Actually I wouldn't rather be anywhere else than here with you, but I do have to talk to you about something." He trailed off and I began to worry. "But, I was trying to wait till after tryouts so it doesn't mess you up or anything."

"Well, now you have to tell me because I'm going to worry more not knowing."

He nodded, "I know, and it's not anything bad. But, your mom's taking me to have a meeting today with my lawyer." I tensed up and his grip tighten. "He said we needed to talk about my living arrangements because right now I'm still supposed to be with my Aunt and if she can't care for me then I'm going to be given to the next person on the will." His voice softened along with his eyes.

"Which is?" I asked, afraid of the answer since most of his family lived in Indiana.

"My long lost grandfather in Antarctica.."

I looked up to see him smirking, and smacked his arm. "Stop it! I'm being serious. Who?"

He gave me a small smile. "My godparents." I gave him a confused look. "Scott's parents" I relaxed a little.

"Oh, well that's not too bad. I mean obviously I'm gonna miss you more than anything but you would be going home. You would be around your friends, you'd be happier." I said, sitting up since I would have to get ready for school soon.

He shook his head. "Als, nothing would make me happier than to stay here with you, you know that."

"I know, but you don't do anything here. You don't go out except for on the weekends with me or Scott and Tony when they come down. I feel bad, and lacrosse is starting now so I won't be home as much. I want you to be happy, and you being back home going to school with all of your friends will make you happy. Sure, I won't be able to see you as much, but we'll still see each other on the weekends. Right?" He nodded "And we only have like four months left till graduation. We can do this, I know we can. As long as we are together, we can do anything."

A smile crept across his face, "I love you so much, you know that right?"

I smiled back, "Yeah, but it's nice to hear it every once in a while."

He let out a laugh. "Come here"

He pressed his lips to mine and I felt something vibrate below us. I pulled away and heard the alarm sound and realized it was my school alarm. I smiled apologetically, and Austin just smirked.

"Go!" He yelled. "And knock em dead at tryouts today!"

"Thanks babe, love you!" I kissed him quickly before hopping off the couch.

"Love you too, always!"

"And FOREVER!" I yelled as I skipped up the stairs. Today was going to be a great day.

* * *

**Sorry its so short but, this is just a filler chapter. Ya know, to fill you guys in. NO ALLY IS NOT PREGNANT! Geez you guys really thought I would do that? It would make for an interesting story though. But no, instead Austins going home as in NEW YORK! But, what would my story be if they lived together and happily ever after THAT easy? Haha thank you to all my reviewers and PMers and of course my silent readers! Keep it up and I will continue to write for you guys! Hopefully, I will be updating later this week! XOXOX**


	13. Week 30

My leg shook as I impatiently looked at the clock. I was currently sitting in social studies and we were all working on homework with partners. Tori was in this class so she was sitting next to me, tapping her pencil. It was the last period of the day and today was the first lacrosse game of the season. We were wearing our game day t-shirts. They were grey and the writing was sky blue, it said 'Lady Wolves Lacrosse Game Day' with our mascot on the front and our last name and numbers on the back. (A/N:The school mascot is a wolf) The team moms got them made so we could wear them during school instead of wearing our jerseys. Mine had the word 'captain' on the sleeve, so did Kira's. We also all decided to get matching team sneakers. They were nike free runs in sky blue and gray, our school colors. As our bottoms it was a pair of black cropped leggings. I heard my phone vibrate against my desk, I snatched it up at the sudden sound, as I looked down my face lit up when I noticed his name across my screen. I unlocked my phone and read the message.

Austin: Hey babe! Good luck at your game today, I know you'll do great! Wish I could be there to see you dominate the field!

Me: Thanks Austin. I miss you so much! How's school?

Austin: Ehh, wish I could be there with you! I gotta go, in gym. I love you and miss you soo much. Good luck today babe! Talk to you after!

Me: Love you too! xo

I locked my phone and saw Tori shaking her head and laughing. "What?"

"Nothing"

Before I could continue the bell rang and we shot up and practically sprinted to our lockers. I quickly opened mine and shoved in the books, putting a few in my backpack. I zipped it up and threw it around my shoulders. I closed my locker just as Tori walked up.

"Ready?" She asked, smiling uncontrollably.

I had a smile on my face too, feeling giddy. "Game time!" I shouted as the halls emptied a little and some of our teammates walked up. We all shared a look of excitement and started to walk towards the locker room.

Within a few minutes we were all suited up and walking up to the field. I was surprised by the turnout. The stadium was practically filled on the home side, and the visitors side had some people too. There were signs with players names written on them and their numbers and stuff. Most likely they were being held by parents, friends, or boyfriends. I wished Austin could be there, but it was a friday and he had school.

It was his second week back, he moved in with Scott and his parents three weeks ago, but he had to be registered and stuff sohe officially went back last week. I missed him everyday, but surprisingly it was easier than the beginning of the year. I guessed it was just because I was so busy with lacrosse. I was happy for the distraction, but still wished I could spend every second with Austin.

We walked onto the turf, placing our bags behind the bench and taking a warm up lap. After, we fell into our circle with captains in the middle. We stretched as a team and then started drills and Tori got suited up for goalie. A few minutes later the refs called for captains and we did our little exchange and coin toss to pick sides. About ten minutes of drills then the refs blew their whistles signaling it was time for the game to start. The announcer came on the loudspeakers and his voice filled the stadium. He started to thank some people and talk about the teams and game. But, I didn't hear a thing. Our team was huddled up, swaying back and forth, shifting from one leg to the other.

We started to chant.

Me: 'Every day

Team: In every way

Me: I promise

Team: to do my best.

Me: 'Cause it's all for one.

Team: And one for all.

Me: We are the team.

Team: That can't be beat.

Me: We are the team.

Team: That won't be beat.

Me: WHO ARE WE?

Team: WOLVES!

Me: Wolves on 3! 1,2,3!

All: WOLVES!

We broke apart, grabbing our sticks. Everybody walked onto the field, pumped. JV or junior varsity was on the sidelines watching and cheering us on. The stands were filled, everyone was screaming and cheering. Then the ref came over and set up for the draw. The whole stadium quieted down, and the sound of the whistle filled everyone's ears. Game time.

* * *

We were tied and it was the final 2 minutes of the game. Our coach called a timeout and we all ran over to her, she looked frustrated to say the least. "Ok, come on girls. We can still win this. I won't settle for a tie as our first game. That won't set the right vibe for the season, now will it?" She turned to me. "Dawson, get a drink before you go back in. You've been getting a beating out there. These refs don't call anything."

I nodded and walked over to the water jug. I looked up to the stands, looking for my parents. I found them kinda fast considering the amount of people in the stands. As I looked away I caught a glimpse of familiar-looking blonde hair. I rubbed my eyes, I had to be hallucinating. Dehydrated or something. I tried to get a better look, but coach pulled me back to the huddle.

"Lead us out Captains."

Kira and I yelled the chant in unison and we broke. Going back to the game, the girls passed it around, trying to get it up the field to me. Kira feed passed it and I turned around to see a opening. Silence covered the stadium, I spun around the defender and snapped my stick. The ball released from my stick and soared past the goalie and into the goal. Time felt like it slowed down as the girls ran over and the ref blew the whistle, ending the game. I sat in shock for a second before pumping my stick in the air and the crowd roared. I was instantly engulfed by my team. This game set the tone for our entire season, and we had won. I scored the winning goal, and with seconds to spare.

We celebrated for a few minutes, shook hands and then walked triumphantly to the locker room. Kira was the first to speak as we all grabbed our things. "Celebratory pizza anyone?"

We all yelled a 'hell yeah' and started to gather up our things, not changing or showering. We wanted everyone to know who we were. I was kinda quick, I slipped off my cleats and slid on my sneakers. "Anyone need a ride?" I asked, mostly towards the underclassman who didn't have a license.

A couple freshman answered a 'yes' and I gladly walked out with them to my Jeep. "So what did you guys think of the game? Ready for yours next week?" I asked, as varsity started a week before JV.

Alex, as petite freshman with dark black hair spoke up. "You were amazing, I wish I could be that good." She gushed and I blushed.

"Thanks, and you'll be too by your senior year. Just takes a lot of hard work." I smiled, Tori texted me the pizza place that we were going to and I looked down to answer as we crossed the parking lot.

Jackie, a girl my height with dirty blonde hair who was smiling widely, started to speak. "Yeah, the way you spun around the defense was awesome." She reenacted it and spun into a tall figure. "Sorry!" She blushed and moved back to the other girls.

"It's cool" The guy answered and my heart skipped a beat.

I looked up from my phone and stopped in my tracks, the girls noticed and stopped too. I whipped around and there he was. Wearing jeans and a sweatshirt, sporting the same blonde hair that I saw during the game. I stood there in shock, my mouth hanging open a little. The girls looked at me with confused looks, but I didn't acknowledge them because there was only one thing on my mind, and he was standing right in front of me.

"Hey Als, great game!" He said, coolly.

"Great game? I haven't seen you in three weeks and you surprise me at my game and all you say is great game?" I exclaimed and ran into his arms.

He quickly responded and kissed my head. "Guessing you missed me?"

"Is that a joke?" I laughed and hugged him tighter. I pressed a quick kiss on his lips then pulled away. "How did you-"

"Now Als, what do I always say?" He smirked.

I shot him a look before backing away and receiving even more confused looks from the little girls next to me. "Sorry, Austin this is Alex, Maddie, and you've already met Jackie." She blushed a little and I sent her a reassuring smile. "Girls, this is Austin. My boyfriend."

They all exchanged hellos and continued to my car. I walked a little behind with Austin. "So.." he started. "Are you driving them home? Because I was thinking we could meet up-"

I cut in, "Austin, we are going out for pizza with the team. But, I could just drop them off and dit-"

Now he cut me off. "No, you go. I see Scott walking to my car anyway. I'll hang out with him and then we can catch up with you girls later." He smiled.

"You're the best." I hugged him, leaning my forehead against his.

His lips lowered and met mine in a sweet kiss that ended up being a little more sensual than planned, as his hands cupped my face and his tongue slid across my bottom lip begging for entrance. I pulled away, blushing a little, and walked to the car that the girls were all standing around, giggling like the freshman they were.

"Love you!" He shouted.

"Love you too!" I said as I got in the car and started it up.

Maddie spoke up, "Your boyfriend is so sweet for surprising you!"

"I know right" I said, letting out a laugh.

"And HOT" Alex blurted out, her eyes growing wide after realizing what she said. She scrunched down in her seat, face becoming red.

I giggled a little at their innocence. "Oh, believe me. I know." We all started to laugh as the relaxed mood was restored.

* * *

I threw out my plate, with the leftover pizza that I couldn't finish. Tori came up and did the same as I checked my phone for the time. "We should get going."

"Yeah, Scott texted me. They are meeting us at the movies at 8."

I sighed, it was 6:30, which meant we had an hour to get home and get ready. "Ok, we get showered and meet at my house a 7:45, cool?" She nodded, and smiled. "Break!" I said jokingly and we play raced to our cars. Shouting goodbye to what was left of the team. I drove home, ran straight upstairs and hopped in the shower. After ten minutes I hopped out and towel dried my hair a bit. I went to my closet and slipped on a pair of ripped jeans that I cuffed and put on a grey, long sleeved shirt. I wrapped a navy and teal patterned scarf around my neck and slipped on my navy toms. I applied a light layer of makeup and then threw my hair into a messy bun. A few stray pieces fell around my face and I looked at my phone to see it was 7:43. I walked over to my desk and grabbed my Michael Kors tote, threw a few things into it then grabbed my phone off the desk and shut off the light.

Just as I walked down the stairs the doorbell rang. "Mom, Dad! I'm going to the movies. Love yous!"

My dad yelled back, "Love you too! Be home by curfew!"

Great, our date had a time limit, 10:30. With that I opened the door and Tori stood there in a simple black vneck shirt with a purple and white scarf and jeans. She had her fringed purse and phone in her hands. I smiled as we walked to her car together. Talking about how we got ready in record time and the guys should be impressed.

She drove the short distance and we instantly found the guys waiting outside the movie theater. As we walked up I saw Austin's smile grow and he looked me up and down.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were checking me out!" I shouted to him.

He smirked, "Well, good thing you do!"

We reached them and shared a quick hug and kiss before walking to get the tickets. "What are we seeing?" I asked.

Scott answered, "Ride Along"

"Oh! The one with uh, Kevin Hart?" Tori asked and Scott nodded.

We got our tickets and went to get some popcorn and drinks. I just got a water since I had just eaten. If I really wanted popcorn I could just steal from Austin's since he insisted on getting a big one. We went and found some seats near the middle to front of the movie theater and waited for the movie to start.

"I heard this is really funny" I said, leaning forward to look at Tori and Scott.

* * *

We walked towards the exit, as Austin laced his hand with mine. "That was hilarious." Tori gushed.

"I know, one of the bests." Austin said.

We walked towards the cars, I realized that Austin drove Scott and Tori drove me. That meant we would be parting ways. I didn't want to leave Austin yet, I haven't even spent that much time with him. None of it spent alone.

"Hey, mind if I steal Ally away for a little while. It's cool if you guys drive together right?" Austin asked the couple.

Scott smirked and Tori smiled. "Nope, fine with us. Come on Scott." Tori pulled him away.

Scott yelled over his shoulder, "See you at the hotel?" Austin smiled and nodded. Scott looked a little frazzled by Tori. I smiled, thinking of how they went perfectly together.

"So, how were your first couple weeks back at school? Did they remember you?" I asked as we walked across the parking lot.

"Ha ha, yes. It wasn't that bad since technically I wasn't like going to a new school and all my old friends were excited to have me back just in time for uh...baseball season." He smiled down.

"You're playing?" I asked, excitedly. He nodded and bit his lip in a sexy way that turned me on in so many ways. "That's great, I can't wait to see you play." We swung our hands a little in between us as we walked.

"Well, it won't be for a little while since my game schedule is almost parallel to yours. But, there is a week where you guys have friday off and we don't so, maybe then?" He looked up, optimistically.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world." I squeezed his hand as he opened my door for me. He ran around to his side and started to drive. "So, where are we going?"

"It's a secret."

"Seriously this again?" His smile turned into a sexy smirk, making my heart flutter.

"When have I ever let you down?" He asked as we pulled off the road and into a field.

"What is it with you and fields?"

His face froze, "Why? Do you not like them?"

I giggled a little. "No, I love these dates."

He smiled and we both got out of the car, he met me at the front of the car after grabbing a couple blankets out of the back. We walked a few yards away and he laid down the two blankets so that we had a nice 'bed' to lay on. I kicked off my shoes and sat down. Austin did the same and crawled across the blanket with a sexy smirk on his lips. I felt my stomach fill with butterflies as he stopped with his face only a few inches from mine. A nervous giggle escaped my lips, his meeting mine instantaneously. He pushed his body closer to mine, causing me to fall back onto the blanket. His tongue began to battle mine and my arms traveled up his shirt, feeling his abs. Our lips disconnected and he began to kiss my neck. I held in a moan and arched my back.

"Aus-" I was cut off by his lips, sadly I pulled away and he began to trail my neck and arms with kisses. "Austin, we..uh..we..we can't." I forced out.

He finally heard me and pulled away with a disappointed and confused look on his face. "Wha-why?"

"I have a curfew that's in about 30 minutes…" I looked down, afraid of him being mad at me. Which was inevitable, I was denying him of the one thing he wanted the most. Heck, I was mad at myself. I had been craving him since he left, this was my chance. But, I didn't want him to get on my parents bad side and showing up late won't be good.

His fingers grazed my chin, leaving on hand to support his weight. He forced me to look at him and brought his surprisingly happy gaze to mine. His deep, golden brown eyes met my sad ones. "Already taken care of." Was all he said before his lips were back on mine in a kiss that was now filled with more want and desire.

I pulled away and he let out a small sigh and collapsed beside me. "What do you mean?"

"Als, seriously? You should know by now-"

"No, tell me or this" I motioned to my body and face. "is leaving."

He sighed, but a smile quickly played on his lips. " I talked to your parents at the game and they said that we could stay out an extra 3 hours."

I rose my eyebrow, "3 whole hours? What did you say?"

He let out a laugh, "I just said I had a date planned and we would be later. And they said it's fine since we don't see each other a lot any more." He face drooped a little towards the end of the sentence.

"Then I guess we shouldn't waste another minute.." I smirked, as I straddled his abdomen and started to kiss his neck.

"How do you do it?" He asked as I pulled away.

"Wha-what do you mean?" I asked.

"How do you manage to make me feel like it's the first time every time?" He smiled, making my stomach flip and my heart jump.

I simply replied with my lips on his, as we started to use this extended curfew to good use.

* * *

"How much longer?" I asked, not wanting to really know the answer.

"Uh, about." He looked down at his watch "Shit, 15 minutes!" Austin replied, pulling me up off the blanket, gathering them up and rushing to the car.

Once inside the car, Austin glanced at me. Only instead of looking away and starting the car, he held it. I decided we should probably get going, "Well, I really wish we could stay and watch the sunrise but we probably should be getting home. If we make it back before in time my parents will probably love you even more." I smirked.

He looked away and blushed. He started the car and started to drive away from the field and our amazing date.

"Yeah that would be awesome" He took my hand, keeping the other on the wheel. "Only downside is that means having to leave you, and I don't want to do that." He pulled my hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "Ya know, we could just drive past your house, and all the other ones. just keep going until we're out of gas?"

"Yeah, only." I glanced at his gas meter. "You only have a quarter tank so we probably won't make it far.." I trailed off, letting out a giggle.

"Yeah, you're right and your parents wouldn't love me more than you anymore." He smirked.

I smiled as we pulled up, we both shot out of the car and raced to the front door. "Here we are, the homestead" Austin checked his watch, "And with 2 minutes to spare." His voice dripping with ego.

I just shook my head and put my arms around his neck. "You, Austin Moon, are going to get me in trouble one of these days."

"What? Little old me?" He smirked and pressed his forehead to mine. "Never"

That was all that he could say before my lips were pressed onto his. I got butterflies and sparks flew just like the first time. That was something that I loved about kissing Austin, like he said, every time was like the first time with him. I will never get used to him and kissing him will never grow old. We disconnected and he brought me into a hug.

"So, are we still on for tomorrow?" He asked, placing his chin on my head.

I mumbled into his chest, knowing he would still hear me loud and clear. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

**Another chapter down, a few more to go! Then, I might be making this into a trilogy! But lets not get ahead of ourselves, we still have the rest of the school year and GRADUATION! As always, I love writing this story and love love love reading all the positive reviews from all of you guys! Thank you so so much! Until next update, XOXOX**


	14. Week 35

I turned my windshield wipers up a notch as the rain intensified. They say April showers bring may flowers, but at this point I just want it to stop so that Austin's game didn't get canceled. Tori, Sydney and I were driving up to New York to watch all the guys play baseball. We had off today so we could get there in time, maybe a little earlier. We were about 5 minutes out from Albany. I had texted Austin when we left and when we stopped for lunch. He was so excited to have me see him play but I could hear the nervousness in his voice this morning when he called.

"So, we'll probably be there in like 5 minutes. It's 2:15 now and the game is at 3. Should we stop by Scott's house and drop off our things?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Yeah, his mom told us to meet her there and we could go together. Plus, she'll know if it gets canceled or not." Tori spoke, her and Scott's mom were actually really close. I guess because Tori's mom was always away on business and she never really had that mom figure.

"Ok, you know where to go right?" I asked, clicking the wipers up again as the rain got stronger.

"Yeah, um...turn right up at the light." She instructed from the back seat. "Ok, now left at the stop sign."

As the car came to a halt at the stop sign lightning filled the sky and thunder rolled, causing us all to jump a little. The sky was completely black after the lighting disappeared. I cautiously proceeded to Scott's house. As I pulled into the driveway we saw the garage door open, waiting for us to run in. Tori passed us our bags and we gripped them tightly as the thunder rolled again.

"Ok, on 3." Sydney said, "1,2,..3!"

We all jumped out of the car, and made a mad dash to the open garage, squealing as the cold rain hit our dry bodies. After safely inside, a petite, blonde woman emerged from a door on the back wall of the garage. She wiped her hands on a dishcloth then slung it over her shoulder and smiled, walking straight to Tori.

"I thought I heard a bunch of teenage girls." Her smiled widened as she hugged each of us. "Come on lets get you girls inside."

As we walked into the kitchen we saw the abundance of food spread on the counters. Tori didn't even wait for the invitation, she just helped herself to a cookie. Sydney and I sat down at the counter in the stools, feeling a little awkward.

"Please girls, help yourself. Mi casa es tu casa!" She smiled and checked her phone that buzzed on the dock that was playing soft music. "The boys are on their way home, the game was rescheduled to tomorrow."

She continued to smile as she pulled some nachos out of the oven and poured them into a bowl. We made small talk and even joked around a little until we heard a door open and shut, followed by footsteps approaching the kitchen. I decided not to look back, knowing Austin would be there and I wanted to tease him a little. I waited as I saw Scott walk over and embrace Tori, then Tony came in and sat next to Sydney, kissing her head. I turned around and there was no Austin. I thought of where he could be hiding, looking around.

Scott looked up from Tori and his face drooped a little. "He's not hiding Als."

That one sentence made my stomach drop instantly. A lump formed in my throat and my heart started to race. "What?" That was all I could manage to get out.

"He had to drive some freshman home, because his sister didn't want to come out in the weather. But, don't worry he'll be here soon." He sent me a reassuring smile and I felt my heart rate slow.

I decided to go to the bathroom and freshen up a little before Austin got here. I ended up washing my face and reapplying my makeup entirely. It only took about 15 minutes. As I walked back to the kitchen I expected to see Austin but, much to my disappointment, he wasn't there.

Everyone was in the living room and I plopped down on the beanbag by the window, letting out a huge sigh. "Where is he?" I thought out loud.

Tony spoke up, "He'll be here don't worry. He is probably just taking his time."

My mind wandered back to the summer, when my heart shattered instantly from a simple four words. 'There was an accident.' I didn't know what I would do if he got into another accident, back then he was so important in my world but now, he was my world.

"What if something happened?" I protested.

"Als, nothing happened. Stop worryi-" Tori started but Scott cut her off.

"He just texted me, he had to stay at Nathan's because a tree fell and blocked the road." Scott looked up from his phone, and my face held it's blank expression.

Why didn't he text me or call me? I mean he knows how much I worry, I'm his girlfriend. I pushed these thoughts aside because it didn't matter who he texted just as long as he's ok.

"So?" Tony pushed for more.

"They are working on opening the emergency road so people can leave the neighborhood. He said he'll be here in like an hour or so."

I felt my muscles relax a little, I could deal with an hour.

* * *

Three hours, three whole hours had passed and he still wasn't here. I paced back and forth by the window, as the rain slowed.

"Ally, sweetie, you're gonna burn a hole in the floor if you don't stop pacing." Sydney said, as Scott chuckled.

"Sorry" I blushed a little and stopped my pacing. "It's just... it's been three hours."

"Ally calm down, I'm sure he will be here any minute."

"Seriously guys, I'm getting worried. We should call someone, what if he's, ya know." I couldn't bring myself to say the word, the thought itself made my heart race and my stomach churn.

"He's not, and who would we call anyway?" Scott spoke up.

"I don't know, a search party, the cops, someone!" I said, exasperated.

"Just calm down, freaking out won't help." Tori walked over to me, putting her hands on my shoulders. "God, Ally you're shaking more than a hyperactive chihuahua" She let out a weak laugh then returned to the couch.

"Has he texted any of you?" They all shook their head and, as if on command, we heard the front door open and shut.

In walked Austin, wearing a smile on his face, that I suddenly had the urge to smack off. "The rain finally stopped" He said as avoided my glares.

"Where have you been dude?" Tony asked, curiously.

"Oh, um Mr. and Mrs. Danlap wanted me to stay for dinner and I didn't want to be rude." He said, still avoiding my eyes.

Scott's jaw dropped. "Danlap, as in Bethany Danlap?" Austin simply nodded. "Dude she is like the hot-" Scott caught himself as Tori gave him a look, that challenged him to finish the sentence. "I mean she's like super popular!" He said, giving a weak smile to Tori, as she just smacked the back of his head.

"Yeah, Beth's cool I guess." Austin said, as his eyes accidentally met mine. I felt my heart stop, tears threatened to fall. He quickly diverted his eyes. "But, we just had dinner then they asked me to stay for dessert and stuff. I mean her brother's kinda odd but harmless. So after we talked for a while I headed straight home." He looked at me again, eyes pleading for an end to the questions.

"So you stayed because?" Tony asked, sending me a small reassuring look telling me he was on my side.

"Uh, I don't know. I wanted to be a nice guy?" He said, clearly pissed.

"So, let me get this straight, you putting other girls before your own girlfriend, who given you haven't seen in weeks, is being a nice guy?" Tori spoke up.

"Als, are you really going to let your friends speak for you?" He shot back, clearly feeling attacked.

"Last time I checked, they were your friends too. But I guess we all know where we stand on your priority list." I trailed off.

"Are you kidding me? I didn't do anything wrong!" His voice boomed throughout the house.

But, I stood my ground. "Why didn't you call?" I asked, as it sounded more threatening than intended.

He stood down and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, it didn't seem important?" He said, sounding more like a question than a statement.

I scoffed, "Not important? Austin I was worried sick, hell I was pacing for a straight hour. I almost went out and started a search for you. I mean there were a million things that could have happened, not to mention the vision of you in the hospital last summer was permanently marked in my mind the whole time. Do you know what that's like?" I waited for an answer that never came. "Huh? Thats's what I thought. you have no idea what it's like to see the one you love sitting in the hospital weak, defenseless, lifeless. You don't understand how hard it was for me to sit there, helpless." My voice broke at the end, and the tears finally started to fall but I didn't care.

"Als, I'm sorry. I know what its like, I do. I went through it with my mom. I guess I just wasn't thinking." He took a step closer, reaching for my hand but I jerked away.

"Yeah. But you didn't have to go through it again. You didn't have to sit around not knowing if they were going to come back or not for 3 hours. But don't you worry, I get it. You were too busy wrapped up in 'Beth'" I said, mocking his nickname for her.

I started to walk away but his arm grabbed my wrist. A cocky grin appeared on his face, trying to lighten the mood. "Als, are you jealous?"

I laughed in mockery. "Please, I could care less at this point Austin. At least now I know what you do when I'm not around. Or should I say _who_ you do." I spat at him, eyes widening a little as I saw his face drop as my words sunk in.

He let go of my wrist, but I didn't move. I didn't notice all of our friends face turn to pure shock and terror at the scene unfolding in front of their very eyes.

"You..you think that I would cheat on you?" He stammered, looking up from the floor.

I felt guilty, but at the same time he didn't have to stay for dinner and dessert and he didn't have to rub it in my face. I didn't answer, I was at a loss of words.

He shook his head and looked up to notice all of our friends, He didn't speak he just took my arm and practically dragged me to his room. Once inside, he slammed the door which caused me to jump as he just sat on his bed, letting out a long sigh.

"Als, I would never cheat on you. Ever, period." His voice was now hoarse and scratchy with a tint of anger.

"You say that but, I mean what do you expect me to think?" I sunk into the desk chair by the closet.

He looked up, hurt evident in his eyes. "I expect you to believe me and trust me." He spoke, regaining his voice.

"I do trust you!" I raised my voice higher than expected, sitting up straight.

"Really, you do? Because this.." He motioned between us. "Doesn't seem like you trusting me."

"Austin! You picked some random 'hot chick' over me, your girlfriend. Of course I'm gonna get mad. And on top of it you didn't even call or text me! I thought you were hurt or worse...I thought you were dead!" I screamed, falling back into the chair, letting the tears pour out of my eyes.

"It wasn't like I didn't text anyone, I texted Scott. He knew where I was." He shot back, not feeling the least bit of sympathy.

I felt the my blood boil at his insensitivity. "Yeah that right you did" I fake pondered, standing up. Shooting daggers at him from my eyes. "But, then if I vaguely remember you went M.I.A for oh I don't know, like 2 WHOLE HOURS!"

He stood up, now towering over me, but it didn't intimidate me one bit. I stood my ground. "You are overreacting. It was a mistake ok, I'm sorry. Now can you please get over it?" He said, in a firm manner.

"Hmm, well since you said please..NO!" I spat at him, raising on my toes to look him dead in the eyes. Hoping it got my point across.

"And why not!" He yelled back, leaning down a little too close to my face.

I pulled away, afraid he would try to distract with his lips. "Because, you don't understand why I'm upset and well you're.. you're being a JERK!" I spat.

He held his heart in fake hurt. "Ouch, that hurt. Feel better now?"

"No!" I sat down in surrender, done yelling. I softened my tone hoping it would come across to him that I was actually serious and not just blowing steam. "Austin, you scared the life out of me..again. If you don't know by now how much I care about you then we have a problem. It took every ounce of my body to not run and kiss you and know that you were ok when you walked in. I almost lost my mind in those three hours, they were the longest hours of my life, longer than when I sat in the hospital waiting to hear that you were out of surgery." His face softened a little at the memory. "Austin please just listen to me, ok? When I say that every time you put me through these periods of worry and fear I grow more insecure and I naturally worry more and I just can't do it anymore. It's like an emotional roller coaster with you and my emotions are shot." I broke down, feeling defeated.

"Then tell me what to do then." He said, still not understanding.

I grew even more frustrated and decided to walk away before blowing up again but his hand pulled me back.

"Austin, let me go." I wiggled my wrist, trying to break free.

"No, don't walk away from this...from us."

"I'm not, I just need some space and you need to start understanding." I continued to struggle to get away from him.

Instead he pulled me into him, planting a rough kiss on my lips. At first I gave into it, then realized I was still mad at him. I pulled away and his face dropped. He let out a sad sigh and opened his eyes.

"Hurts, don't it?" I asked, referring to the feeling I got when he picked 'that girl' over me.

"Als, don't be like that." He pleaded.

I just shook my head and walked out, stopping at the door. Not looking back at him. "You did this to yourself Austin. You chose this, when you chose her over me." I forced my eyes shut, fighting the tears, before walking back downstairs.

"I'm going for a drive, I'll be back in a little while." I said to the group that hushed as I approached.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Tori asked.

I shook my head, "I just want to be alone. I'm just gonna go for a drive around the block, since the weather could get worse any minute."

Scott nodded his head, "Is everything ok, Als?" His face drooped a little, along with mine.

I shook my head "Nothing is ok"

I collapsed into the couch and scrunched my face trying, but failing, to hold back the tidal wave of tears that I had been holding in. Being overpowered by the mixed emotions that were balled up inside me, I broke down, right there. Tori and Sydney rushed over to my side, trying to calm me down. I knew that Scott's mom had gone to the store while Austin and I were fighting so I didn't mind letting my sobs fill the house. I had been holding all of this in for so long. It was a mix of missing Austin, anger for him not understanding, envy of the girl that he chose over me, regret of acting like a child and running from the conversation. But most of all pure heartache. I let my life spiral out of control and I probably just ruined my relationship with Austin.

Scott seemed choked up but found his voice. It was low and serious. "Did he do this Ally? Did he hurt you?"

I let out a loud sob, no caring how pathetic I looked or sounded, and shook my head. "I did this, it's my fault" I cried out and the girls comforted me telling me it wasn't.

I almost forget Austin was upstairs until there was a crash above me. Scott and Tony shared a look with the girls then ran upstairs. I slowly contained myself, needing to escape.

"I need to get out of here." I said, sitting up.

"And go where?" Tori questioned.

"Anywhere. Please? Will one of you take me somewhere?" They shared a look of questioning. Then we heard a louder bang and Scott yell some profanities. "Please, just get me out of this house. I don't want to hear this."

Sydney nodded and Tori helped me up. As we walked to the front door, Scott appeared at the railing. He looked frazzled and worried.

"Where are you guys going?" He asked, holding a broken lamp in his hand.

I felt my heart sink to my stomach, thinking about Austin causing that destruction and because of me. Sure we fought before but this one was different. He hated me, I could feel it in my bones. My stomach was in knots, it was this gut-wrenching feeling. A feeling that said this was it.

This was going to be the fight to end all fights. 

* * *

**So, you're probably all thinking, what took so long with the update but I just had a terrible week with technology. First my power went out then my computer had a meltdown, then I LOST my entire chapter. Finally though, here it is. You know I couldn't let you guys suffer any longer waiting for the update so here as promised is the next chapter. A sad one too, maybe to match this weather. I actually wrote this during a thunderstorm so, hey lets just say I was inspired. I know you're all probably freaking out about this little cliffhanger and I'd hate to say it but I had to cut this chapter off here. I really cant wait to post the next chapter and just to warn you guys, someone DIES...lol jk! Don't worry, I wouldn't do that to you, but there will be some major..events? I don't really know if they can be considered "events" but oh well hopefully you know what I mean. :) XOXOX**


	15. Hurricane Austin

**_Austin's POV:_**

I sat in my room, she walked out on me. She walked out with my heart. I knew we had our fights here and there, but she was so mad. She was so frustrated, I messed up so bad. I tried to listen for her voice, yelling at our friends, professing her hatred for me. But instead I heard a loud, distressed sob. One that ran right through my body and sent shivers down my spine. One that I caused. After a few seconds I heard he normally angelic voice speak up through the sobs, it was hoarse and broken. She said the words that brought me to knees, she blamed herself. That was the last straw, I was so mad and not at her but at myself. I stood up and felt my blood boil. I started to pace back and forth. I looked over to my nightstand where a picture of her and I sat. I reached for it but grabbed the lamp instead ripping it out of the wall and chucking it to the floor, hoping it would release some of my rage. It didn't do much of course. I heard a gasp and the house grew silent.

Tony and Scott rushed through the door, angry, most likely at me. I mean Ally was like a sister to them and I didn't blame them for probably wanting to kill me. I could just imagine Ally's broken face, still beautiful even though her makeup was probably running.

"What the hell is your problem?" Scott spat, getting in my face.

I backed down, knowing I was wrong. "I messed up dude. I messed up so bad."

"Don't tell me that because I don't want to hear it. There is a girl downstairs that is madly in love with you. Willing to give up her happiness for you and you're up here acting like a fucking coward."

"I know" I looked down, shamefully.

"Well then what the hell are you still doing up here? Get down there and get her back!"

I shook my head. "I can't she hates me. She probably never wants to see me again."

"You idiot! You are about to lose the best thing that happened to you!" Tony yelled, and he never yelled. "Open your eyes man, stop feeling sorry for yourself and fight for her!"

I felt a pulse of anger run through me. "I can't! She deserves better!"

"Shut up!" Scott scoffed at me. "She needs you Austin, but your too stupid to see that."

Tony, cut him off. "No he's right"

"What?" We both said in unison.

He looked from Scott to me, then back to Scott. "Ally deserves better than this wimp standing in front of us."

I felt like punching him, but restrained myself.

Scott seemed to come to some sort of a realization and gave Scott a wink. "Yeah, maybe we should set her up with Dallas. He's a million times better for Ally than this chump will ever be."

I knew what they were doing, they were trying to get me worked up. They were trying to get me to crack and it wouldn't work. I sucked in air as I held back my fury.

Scott cracked a crooked grin, talking behind his hand not lowering his voice at all. "I heard he's better in bed too!"

"Dude, they would probably do it like bunnies. He is apparently _very_ experienced too."

"Yeah, but he's kinda a two timer and player. He might cheat on her and then she would be heartbroken."

"Kinda like she is now?" Tony glared at me.

"Yeah, but at least she would get a good time out of it."

Just the thought of anyone else touching Ally, kissing her, loving her, anyone besides me made my blood boil.

"Yeah, apparently he lures them in with-" Tony started but I couldn't stand it anymore, I raised my fist and thrust it straight through the wall behind Scott, nearly clipping his face in the process.

"What the FUCK is wrong with you? You could have hit me!" He screamed, as he held up the broken lamp. "And I don't want to end up like this!"

"You did this, you knew it would happen. Don't you _ever_ talk about Ally like that again! Or so help me god-"

"Or what? Come on Austin, we all know you're all talk. So start walking." He turned to leave, but called over his shoulder. "Good luck dude, because you just lost my vote, Ally deserves better." With that he walked out of the room with Tony close behind.

I heard muffled voices outside and I walked over to the door to eavesdrop.

I heard Scott begin, "Where are you guys going?"

Tori spoke up, "We have to get Ally out of here. She can't be here with him up there acting like.. like an animal."

I felt my heart stop and sink to the floor.

"I'm coming, hold on." Scott said.

Good, someone who can protect Ally, well actually Tori is pretty scary.

"No, stay here with him. Don't let him hurt himself, because when I get back that pig is gonna get it." She spat, did she really think I was a pig?

I continued to listen closely as a soft, angelic voice rose from the silence. "Don't call him that, and it's not all his fault. It takes two to fight after all."

She was defending me, after what I did. She still stood up for me, I _didn't_ deserve her. But some part of me knew she wanted this to work out in the end, I just had a feeling.

I heard the girls gasp, "You're defending him?" Sydney exclaimed.

"Well, I mean he is still my boyfriend. I think...I hope." She trailed off.

That was it, I needed to win her back right now. She couldn't leave this house not knowing how I truly felt. I opened the door, accidentally slamming it behind me. As I approached the railing, I looked down at Ally. She looked so broken and fragile and sad. I did that to her, I caused this beautiful girl to ruin her make-up and cause her eyes to puff up red from tears. Her eyes met mine and I felt my stomach flip. I expected hatred or remorse, but received sorrow and regret. I stopped at the railing and held onto it tightly. After finding my balance I searched for my voice.

I finally found it and spoke up, "I know you are angry right now. But I'm sorry Ally, and I hope you can forgive me. I hate seeing you cry and when I know that I caused it, it just makes it worse. Please just stop crying. You can be mad at me all you want just don't waste your tears on a pathetic example of a boyfriend like me. I know I haven't been the best, but I promise I'm giving you my best. I'm not good with words or emotions. I'm not good at relationships in general, but I'm trying. I'm trying to be the best boyfriend I can be, for you. I can't lose you, because Allyson Dawson, I love you. I love you so damn much it makes me crazy. I don't know what I would do without you and I'm so sorry for not listening to you. I know this won't make it all better, but maybe, just maybe it will get you to stay and talk to me. Please Als, please just talk to me. No more yelling or lamp breaking" She gave a weak smile. "Now there's the smile I love. So what do you say, will you give this big 'pig' another chance?"

This time Tori smiled and blushed. Hinting to me she didn't really mean it. Ally looked around at her friends before connecting with my eyes again. She held it there for what felt like eternity with this unreadable expression on her face. My heart started to race as she looked down timidly. She couldn't leave, not now. Not ever. I needed her more than anything, and I would fight till the end to save this relationship, to save us.

_**Ally's POV:**_

I felt my heart rate pick up, I looked around at all of our friends, their faces holding hopeful looks. I knew I shouldn't just walk out after that fight. But, I meant what I said to Austin and he didn't listen, so why should I? As much as I wanted to run out that door and away from my problems, I perked up and walked up the stairs, past the paralyzed boys, past a confused Tony who was exiting the bathroom, and into the room where it looked like a hurricane just hit. I sat on the edge of his bed and bowed my head, hoping he would take the hint to follow.

After a few seconds I heard a footsteps enter the room, the door shut and the weight of the bed next to me shift down. I didn't look up, I knew who it was from the scent, the sound of his quick breaths, the feeling I got when I felt his eyes on me. I knew it was Austin.

"I'm s-" He started.

I cut him off though, "Please, don't say your sorry. Please, I don't want to hear it again and really you didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did. I should have come home, or at least texted you or something." He said, trying to catch my gaze.

I kept my eyes on my feet, playing with my fingers. "I overreacted. I should have been more understanding."

"No" He finally cupped my face, forcing me to look at him. "I should have, I forget sometimes. I forget that you have feelings too and that sometimes I hurt them. I don't mean to but I do. I'm so sorry Ally. I don't know what came over me, I shouldn't have done that to you. I can't imagine if it was the other way around. I don't know how you do what you do, how you put up with me…" He trailed off, letting go of my face.

Our eyes didn't move though, they stayed connected. His hopeful face faltered then dropped, I could see the cogs moving in his head. His eyes searched mine, as I did the same. I looked for answers. Trying to figure out what he was thinking, I struggled to read him. Finally after what seemed like forever his eyes ripped away from mine and his shoulders dropped in defeat.

"Als, I understand if you want to dump me. I get it, I wouldn't want to be with me either after all of this. So,-"

"Aus-" I tried to cut in but failed.

"No, Ally. You don't need to say anything. I'll leave so you can at least enjoy your visit with our friends. I'm sorry I ruined your first few hours here." He got up and started to walk away.

I searched for my voice after being stunned. "Austin" My voice cracked, but he just ignored me.

He stopped at the threshold and looked over his shoulder. "I love you Ally, I'm sorry I drove you away."

He let out a sigh and continued to walk away. I sat there, still in shock. Did he just break up with me or did I break up with him? It seemed like it was my choice, but I didn't say a word. After a few seconds past and everything sunk in I sprung from the bed. No, this wasn't happening. I wasn't going to lose him. He thought I wanted this, but I didn't and I needed to show him that.

I ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs. I looked around to find all of our friends dumbfounded. I didn't speak I just followed my gut feeling that said he just previously walked out the front door. So, I followed him. I ran out the front door to notice the rain was back. After running down the front walkway, I sprinted to his car where he was standing with the door open and about to get in. His shirt was soaked and clinging to his chest, which made him even more attractive and made me run faster.

As I reached him he opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off, doing the most spontaneous, passionate action I had done in my life. I cupped his face and pressed my rain soaked lips to his. His lips tasted like a mixture of tears and rain water, but that just made me press harder. At first he fell back a little from the initial impact, closing the car door behind him. After a few short seconds he was pressing his lips to mine with more want and desire than my little body could create. His hands landed on the curve of my back and my hands moved from his face to his neck. I tangled my fingers in his wet locks as he spun us around and pressed me against his car. Our wet bodies seemed to mold together as the kiss intensified.

Eventually, we had to part due to the lack of oxygen. He leaned his forehead to mine as we panted in unison. Our eyes connected and seemed to do the talking until we both caught our breath.

"Als?" He simply asked, unsure of what caused my actions.

A small smile formed on my lips. "I couldn't let you leave, not without hearing my side."

His lips formed a smile, much larger than mine. "Oh, well I heard you. Loud and clear."

A small giggle escaped my lips and he pulled away slightly, placing a kiss on my forehead before pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I could tell he didn't ever want to let go, I could sense his fear of actually losing me.

"Austin?"

"Hmm?"

"Why?"

He pulled away slightly, meeting my eyes. "Why, what?"

"Why did you do that, walk away?"

He shrugged. "I just felt like that's what you wanted, that you didn't love me anymore, but you were too scared of hurting me to do anything. So, I took the hint and did it for you."

I felt a ping in my heart and my eyes welled up with tears. "What gave you that idea?" He shrugged again. "Well, stop thinking that. Because it will never be true, ok? I will always love you."

A smiled played on his lips. "And I will always love you." Just as I was about to say something the wind picked up along with the rain. "Come on, we better get inside, before you blow away." He smirked.

I smacked his arm and he wrapped it around my waist and pulled me in tight as we walked back into the warm, dry house. Together.

* * *

**All better! I hope you all liked this chapter, I don't want to sound ungrateful but last chapter the reviews went down significantly which causes me to think I'm doing something wrong...I hope I'm not but I might take a small break from writing to kind of collect my thoughts and get back to writing like I did when everyone was feeding-back. Thank you to all my supporters and reviewers you guys do keep me writing and I'm sorry in advanced if I do take a small break because I know you all come back update after update so maybe I'll keep writing for you guys. Well thank you ALL! XOXOX  
**


	16. Week 35: Part 2

**Surprise! So.. I felt so touched by all of you guys reviewing and telling me that I _needed_ to keep writing so as a memento of my gratitude here is another chapter! I hope you all like it, which I have a gut feeling you won't but that is only because I personally _hated_ writing this chapter. Anyway, thank you to all of you AMAZING readers! Enjoy! Xox**

* * *

I ran my fingers over the white block letters that were spread across the back of the soft, cotton sweatshirt in my hands. After a few seconds, I slipped the warm, red fabric over my head and adjusted my cropped leggings before letting out a small sigh and slipping on my white low-top converse. We had to be on the road in a mere 10 minutes and I wished for nothing else but sleep. Last night, after many questions and reassuring looks from the gang Austin and I retreated to his room for a well needed heart to heart. We ended up staying awake till 1 in the morning talking, then Austin fell asleep and I lied awake listening to his breathing for another hour or so, just thankful for his presence next to me.

Austin and the guys left about an hour prior for warm-ups and us girls we getting ready to leave for the game, umbrellas in hand. The rain stopped last night and the forecast said it was done, but the grey clouds in the sky seemed to say different. I strolled out of the bathroom and down the stairs into the kitchen where the girls sat, talking about something that included Tony and Scott. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed three waters before distributing among the three of us.

"Ready?" I spoke through my yawn.

"You look like shit Ally." Tori said, blatantly.

"Thanks!" I spat back, words dripping with sarcasm. "Now, can we go?"

"Yeah" They both got up and started towards the door.

"Did you even sleep last night, Al?" Sydney asked, seeming a little bit more empathic than Tori.

"Yeah" I walked down the front stairs and over to my jeep.

"What like 2 hours?" Tori asked getting into the back.

"No...5" I focused on the road as I pulled out the driveway.

"Why?" Sydney piped up.

"Isn't it obvious? Her and Austin had to make up!" Tori laughed and I shook my head, knowing that what we did wasn't anywhere close to what she was implying. We were still working through some things, I barely gave him a kiss goodbye today.

* * *

I felt a shiver run down my spine as the wind picked up. It was the bottom of the 6th inning and the sky was getting darker and darker with every pitch. Austin had been playing an amazing game, he seemed really happy and kept stealing glances in between innings. I felt like we were starting to be ourselves again and if they kept playing the way they were now he would definitely be getting a congratulations kiss at the end of the game.

I looked up when I heard a distinct clink of the ball hitting the bat. I watched as it soar through the air right towards Austin. He perked up and rose his mit in the air. The ball finally made contact with his glove, he held it there and started to jog towards the dugout as that meant 3 outs. I watched as he ran over, shedding his glove. The way his baseball pants hugged his legs and the sweat trickled down his face made me want him even more, there was no denying his attractiveness. I was brought out of my thoughts when there was a tap on my shoulder. I looked back and saw a girl with blonde hair and dark blue eyes, she was wearing a tight long-sleeve shirt that showed a little too much cleavage and a pair of black yoga pants.

I gave her a confused look, waiting for her to say something but then we heard a loud crack of thunder and lightning lit up the sky, causing us both to jump. I looked to the field where the officials had blown their whistle and called the game. The boys started to gather their stuff and I turned back to the blonde.

She finally spoke up. "Hi, I'm Bethany. You're Ally, Austin's girlfriend right?" I gave her a slow nod, wondering how she knew that. She must have noticed and spoke up again. "The sweatshirt gave it away."

I felt a blush creep onto my face realizing that I was wearing Austin's sweatshirt that he gave me for Christmas. "Oh, Hi. It's nice to meet you." I smiled, trying to give her a chance even though I felt my stomach churn at the sight of her beauty.

"I wish I could say the same." She mumbled and I had to strain to make out her words.

"Sorry?" I asked, feeling even more confused.

"Well, I hate that I have be the one to do this. But, last night, as you probably know, Austin had dinner at my house." I nodded, worried where she was going. "Well-"

Another set of thunder and lightning strikes caused both of us to jump and people started to walk to their cars. We both got up and she stayed by my side, Tori and Sydney followed close behind, equally confused.

"So, um...how do I say this..um" She paused, taking in a deep breath. "Austin kissed me last night" She blurted out. "More than once."

Thankfully, I was at my jeep as I fell back and held onto it for support. "Wha-what?"

She seemed to hide a smirk but I didn't seem to notice it, still in pure shock. Sydney and Tori finally caught up and looked between her and I.

"What? What's wrong?" Sydney asked me, then looked to Bethany.

"Austin kissed me last night, and not just once." She said, seeming more comfortable the second time.

Just as Tori was about to scream something at her, the boys strolled up. Once they caught a glimpse of Bethany and then my frozen face their smiles dropped. Scott walked over to Tori and Tony walked over to Sydney. They both held onto their girlfriends as if Bethany was a threat to their safety and they were in need of their protectors. But, where was my protector? He sat there, looking between Bethany and I, with this terrified look on his face.

"What did you say to her?" He spat at her, sounding menacing.

"I just told her what you did, what we did. She has a right to know Austy. I couldn't let you not tell her, it would be wrong." She said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I shuddered at the touch, she was ice cold. I slightly pulled away until Austin finished it and pulled me towards him, finally acting like my protector. But, I pulled away from him too, at this moment neither of them could comfort the pain that I was feeling. I was so shocked by my new found knowledge that my body had went numb.

Lighting lit up the sky as Austin looked at me, pain filling his face. "Als, you don't actually believe her do you? I would never cheat on you, you know that. We just talked about this."

All eyes were on me, waiting for my response. But, Bethany cut in. "Austin, just stop lying to the poor little bit- uh girl."

I knew what she was going to say and that just made me even more confused. She seemed so nice but was she about to call me a bitch? I couldn't take it anymore, and just as the clouds gave in and let the avalanche of rain fall out of them so did my eyes. The gang seemed to take a hint from Austin's small side glances and got into my car. Leaving us in the rain, now soaking wet the two of them looked at me as I looked at the ground.

I felt Austin's hand on my shoulder and I jerked away. "No! Now, I want one of you to tell me the truth right now and Beth if you are lying to get Austin all for yourself, lying about him cheating on me won't work because he will just be pissed at you for ruining his relationship. I understand why you like him and I get where you're coming from but trying to sabotage our relationship won't make him magically fall in love with you. It won't work, it never does." I screamed over the pouring rain.

"Ally I didn't kiss her, you have to-" Austin started.

I cut him off. "Stop, please!" I turned to Beth, "I know that what you're saying has the possibility of being true but my gut is telling me different. Now please, girl to girl, just tell me the truth. It always finds it's way out so please just tell me now. I won't hold it against you since you seem like a nice girl but please, just save me from this heartbreak?" I sobbed, wrapping my arms around my cold, trembling body.

Her face softened, and she took a step forward and I looked up at her. "I'm sorry Ally. I didn't realize my actions would cause someone so much pain, I made it up. Austin would never cheat on you, and I'm sure you probably know that. I guess, I just hated the fact that there was someone who I couldn't have, cause I always can get whoever I want. I know, it sounds selfish but after seeing you...seeing you this broken over this makes me realize that there is such thing as love and you are definitely are in it. I'm so sorry." She pulled me into a hug and I stayed frozen, not hugging back but not pushing her away.

Her apology sounded real and sincere, I respected her for breaking the stereotype of this situation and fessing up. Now, did I forgive her? Maybe not totally but she wasn't a completely terrible person. She had a beating heart like me, she had a conscious that caused her to fess up. She pulled away and simply walked towards her car across the lot that was now almost empty.

I thought I would feel Austin come over and pull me into a hug or something but I didn't. I looked up and he was just staring at me with this hurt look on his face. "Austin?" I asked, scared.

Thunder rolled and lighting lit up his face, showing the tear marks and his red, puffy eyes. His face didn't change in anyway, it held the emotionless expression and only his lips just seemed to move. "You didn't believe me."

I felt my stomach flip, he was hurt. I hurt him by not believing him, I needed to hear it from her to believe it and that killed him. "Austin, I'm sor-"

He cut me off, "No. Don't tell me you're sorry. Please don't, because if she didn't confess you probably wouldn't have believed me anyway. You would have listened to Beth, the girl you just met. You wouldn't have listened to me, you would have thought the worst of me." His face slightly crunched in pain. "You thought I cheated on you, and you believed her over me. Well, Ally I would never cheat on you and if you can't see that by now then maybe…" He trailed off as I let out a small, pain filled cry. "Maybe this isn't what I thought it was."

"Austin please...what about everything last night? We just got over this and now she is tearing us apart again!"

"No, Ally. You should have trusted me, and you didn't. How do you think that makes me feel? You said you trusted me, but you lied. So what else have you lied to me about? Do you even love me?" Tears rolled down his already damp face.

"Yes! Of course I love you! Are you crazy? I love you Austin!"

"Do you though?" He said, his face filled with agony, I could practically feel his heart beating out of his chest.

"Austin, please don't do this." I pleaded as he turned away, picking up his bat bag. "You promised!" I shouted to him as the rain intensified.

He shot around, and I trembled in fear. "What?" He spat, clearly mad and in pain.

"You promised me, you promised that you wouldn't walk away from me again. You wouldn't leave me all alone when I'm scared and I'm terrified right now. If you love me then you won't leave." My voice quivered.

"Ally, don't play the victim. You hurt me, own up to it at least. I do love you, I love you so much it hurts and that's why I have to walk away. I have to save my heart from more hurt. This time it's my heart that needs protecting, you broke it now I need to fix it." He looked down.

"I'm not playing the victim Austin, just please don't leave me here all alone. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just.. I need you because I'm scared."

"Ally, are you even listening to me? I said that I can't, you broke my heart, how can you expect me to just push that aside and make you feel better after you hurt me?"

Sadly, he had a point. "I don't know, but please just stay and let me help you. I-I just don't want to be alone."

" For gods sake Ally! I'm not leaving you alone, you have your friends." He nodded towards the car that held shocked faces of our dear friends. His voice broke and softened. "And frankly, I just don't think I can be near you right now. You hurt me Allyson, you ripped my heart out and shattered our trust into a million pieces and I need to deal with that before I can deal with you and your problems. I'm sorry." He turned back away and walked to his car that wasn't but a few spots away.

He got in and began to drive away, turning into a distant dot on the horizon. He never called me by my full name, which caused a pit to grow in my stomach. Did he just break up with me? No, he never said 'it's over' or 'goodbye' or any of that, so why did I feel like my heart had been ripped out.

My body, now numbed by the pain, climbed into the car and started the engine. I didn't dare look at any of my friends, in fear of breaking down. I just looked out the windshield and started to drive.

* * *

**Ahh! I hate this chapter so much only because of the ending! I know its very suspenseful and it leaves you hanging and I mean even I want to know what happens next! Lol, just another reason to keep writing and skip school and never leave my room, jk but I wish! So anyway please keep the reviews up and let me know whats on your mind what you think is going to happen, what you think about the fight, about Beth, and the ultimate question TEAM ALLY or TEAM AUSTIN!? I personally have to say Austin on this one, but then again I'm supposed to be bias...so I LOVE THEM BOTH! Alright until next update! XOXOX**


	17. Week 36

_**Austin's POV:**_

Ally never came home that night, well actually she never came to my home. Her and the girls dropped off Scott and Tony then sped away. Once again she left with no goodbye kiss, with unsaid words, with my heart. I said that she broke it when really she just ripped it out from behind my rib cage, leaving me with this hole that could only be filled by her. I missed her so much, but she hurt me. She told me that no matter what she would trust me, I thought if we only had one thing that stayed steady it was her trust and love in me. That night she broke all of it.

It all happened a week ago but I still feel like it was just last night. The fight, the look on her face, the feeling of tears running down my face it was all still there. She said that I don't listen to her, but what about me? She didn't listen to me, she listened to Beth, who was clearly not the most trustworthy source. She tried to say sorry but I could tell she really didn't mean it, she didn't regret not believing me. Well, at least not in that moment.

I was currently in fourth period and since it was a friday the teacher let us just chill the last 15 minutes. Scott was talking to me about something Tori said that worried him, I tried to concentrate but the only thing on my mind was Ally. I heard my phone vibrate and looked down, hoping it was Ally. Of course it wasn't, it was Sydney. I had been talking to her since that night, she just told me how Ally was holding up and she would ask how I was. Which she said wasn't for Ally but I hoped it was.

Sydney: How ya holdin' up?

Me:Ok, hurts still...a lot actually. How's Ally?

Sydney: You want the truth?

I paused my response, did I? Was she really taking this that hard? Was I being selfish and not thinking of her?

Me: Yes.

Sydney: She's surprisingly a lot better today, like really better. She's been joking around all day and she's wearing something other than black. I'm kinda worried.

My stomach flipped at the message, she was truly happy...without me.

Me: "Uh..why? She's happy.

Sydney: She seems happy but I can see through it. She's just trying to deny the fact that she was wrong. I'm worried that she is going to do something dumb at this party tonight…

If I had eaten lunch that day it would have come up with that simple sentence, would Ally cheat on me? Would it be cheating? Were we still together?

Me: Like hook up with someone?

Sydney: No, that would be cheating! I mean drink her problems away.

Me: Oh, ok. Well, tell her I was asking about her, and that I love her... still.

Sydney: Why don't you give her a call?

Me: I just can't, she has too much control over my emotions and I would end up doing something stupid and I just don't want to get hurt again or mess this up even more. I meant what I said when I told you guys I can't lose her, I need to fix myself so I can fix us.

Sydney: Ok, ttyl! Stay strong Austin!

I let out a sigh as the bell rang, Ally was going to a party tonight, why shouldn't I? Oh, wait that's right I'm a mess and can't even think about doing anything but sleeping. I pushed up from my seat and moaped to my locker, at least school was over. I opened my locker and looked at the picture of Ally and I that was taped on the door. It was from christmas, we were laughing about something and looked truly happy and in love. We were perfect back then, now not so much all because of me. I messed all of that up, I kept pushing her away and this time I pushed too hard and she wasn't coming back. In that one minute of staring at the picture I knew what I had to do.

I tore the picture off the door and shoved it in my pocket before grabbing my backpack and heading out to my car. This was going to end, tonight.

_**Ally's POV:**_

"He said what?" I exclaimed, walking out of my closet in the tightest, shortest dress I owned.

"He said that he wasn't ready to talk to you yet because he doesn't want to mess this up even more and he doesn't want to lose you forever since he needs you and you're the only thing in this world that he loves anymore. You're his only family since his is practically non-existent now. He said he still loves you, als. His voice sounded like a lost, sad puppy, I wanted to cry!" Sydney said, looking at me from my bed with sad eyes.

"Seriously don't feel bad for him! He did this to himself so he should just talk to me and stop relaying messages through my friends, god! This isn't the Austin I know and love!" I fell back onto my beanbag.

"Oh really? And hows that?" Tori asked, walking out of the bathroom.

"He is being such a girl, with all these emotions. He was never scared of anything, he always spoke his mind, he always told me how it was. He never held back from anything, he put himself out there and now….now he is just hiding." I said, as I sat up and looked at them.

Sydney spoke, as Tori looked in the mirror one last time. "Did you ever think that maybe you did that?"

"What!?"

"You did that to him Ally, with all your insecurities and your doubt. I warned you about this, I said that if you kept doubting him then he would doubt himself too. You convinced him he wasn't good enough for you and now he's actually believing it. He is afraid to say or do anything that might upset you. Actually he is probably scared to death that you're gonna get pissed one day and just leave him with the broken pieces. He has feelings too Ally and this time...this time I think you hurt them too bad for him to ignore."

"Are you kidding me? He's supposed to be a man, my knight in shining armor! I shouldn't be able to break him that bad from one simple mistake! This is his fault, not mine!"

Sydney scoffed, "Do you hear yourself? Until you wake up from this fairytale Ally, you will never get that fantasy. Austin loves you to death, and right now I'm not sure why. Because you're just being an insensitive bitch! It's not always about you Ally. Other people have feelings too, so maybe you should pull you head out of your stupid ass and stop treading on them."

I watched in disbelief as she started towards my door. "If you leave..don't even think about coming back!"

Sydney whipped around, with this menacing look on her face. "Do you really want to go there?" She walked over to me, putting her face close to mine and I could feel the anger radiating off her skin. She waited for a response, but I couldn't give one. "That's what I thought, look around Ally. People who care about you are dropping like flies. It's time you wake up and smell the roses before they all die."

She pulled away and walked out. Tori gave me a weak smile, "You think that too?" I asked, hoping she would be on my side.

"Sadly Ally, I think everything she said was right, was she a little harsh in her delivery maybe. I mean that's usually me but I think this is really getting to her, to all of us. Austin is our friend too and we think that you are wrong here. Austin loves you and you hurt him and if you can't see that, then maybe he is right for pulling away right now. I'm gonna go make sure she's ok. I talk to you later." She said as she disappeared through my door.

"But..I'm not ok." I whispered as she left, knowing she wouldn't hear it.

I laid down on my bed, forgetting about the party and the fact that people were expecting me to go. I only had one thing on my mind and that was the same person that was always on it. Austin. This whole time I had put on this facade of a strong, happy person when really I was dying on the inside. I missed Austin so much and deep down I knew it was my fault. I knew that what I said and did hurt him, I just didn't want to admit it. That probably just hurt him worse, knowing that I didn't even care. I was being insensitive, just because Austin was supposed to be my superman didn't mean he's invincible. I know now that to him, I was his kryptonite. I had him around my finger and didn't even realize how much I had taken advantage of that. Sure, Austin had his flaws and messed up but he was only human and I had to accept that. He said it himself, he wasn't perfect and he was going to make mistakes and that was ok with me.

I loved when he would get frustrated trying to figure something out as simple as the DVD player and I swooned over his face that filled with pride when he finally achieved his goal of getting the movie to play. Austin never once complained about having to stay up on school nights talking on the phone when I couldn't sleep, he never once ignored my phone calls or video chats at random hours of the day when I just needed to hear his voice and see his face. He always found a way to make me smile even when that was the last thing I wanted to do. His presence just relaxed me and made me feel safe. He was one that completed me, he was the other half of my puzzle. He was my soulmate, the one I would marry some day.

I shot up out of my bed and knew in that moment that tonight was going to be the end of all of this. I had to fix this, now. Only problem? Austin was currently 3 hours away and probably out with his friends like a normal teenager. I couldn't drive all the way to New York, not when I had a playoff game tomorrow. Or could I? I mean I don't have to be there till 11 so if I left early tomorrow morning I should make it in time, but then again what if Austin rejects me and I have to drive home tonight. I wouldn't be getting home until the early morning. That's a lot of non-stop driving, but for Austin I would do anything.

I ran into my closet and changed into a pair of distressed jeans and a red peplum top and a leather jacket. I slipped on my white lace toms and let my hair out the ballerina bun it was in. My loose, ombre curls fell a little below my shoulders, a lot longer than the summer since I hadn't had a chance to get it cut with everything going on. I sat in front of the mirror for a minute, wiping my eyes of the makeup that ran down my face during my break down. My eye caught a picture of Austin and I on christmas, we looked so happy, both of us. Right now, I looked like a mess but, hopefully Austin would still see me as me. The old me, before I became an 'insensitive bitch'. Before leaving my closet I took the picture off my mirror and put it in my pocket.

I had the whole drive to figure out the words I would say to him and was thankful for the added preparation that would help dearly since I was the one at fault here. I grabbed my keys and phone as I walked out shutting off my light. As I approached the kitchen I heard my mom and walked in to see she wasn't alone. She and my dad were both home for once, a rare occurrence with their busy work schedules.

"Hey, Mom...Dad!" I beamed, putting on a realistic smile.

"Hi Allycat!" My dad said before turning back to his laptop and typing swiftly.

"Going out?" My mom asked, as she plucked the lettuce apart and tossed it into a bowl.

"Uh, yeah. I was actually going to see Austin" I said, nervously.

"Oh Ally, sweetie please tell me you guys are meeting halfway. It will be dark soon and that is a long drive, you wouldn't get there till about 9!" She exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! We are!" I laughed nervously before hearing the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" I said, trying to escape.

I walked over to the front door, expecting my parents friends who were coming over for dinner Sadly, when I opened the door I saw the last person I would expect to see on my front porch that night.

"Hi" He said nervously, and I slammed the door in his face before starting to panic.

Why was he here? Seriously bad timing, I didn't want to see him, not now! When our eyes met though so many emotions were brought back and I felt my heart racing, why was my heart racing and why was I so nervous?

I heard a knock on the door and knew he wasn't going to leave so I decided to face him again. I was met with a nervous smile but then he quickly changed his gaze to the ground. "Sorry, um..what are you doing here?"

He shifted their feet and looked up. Our eyes immediately locked and I felt my heart do a somersault. "Uhh..can we talk?"

* * *

**Another cliffhanger! Soo...who do you guys think it is? To be honest I actually have to options of who it could be since I didn't start the next chapter yet and I have to get to class...so let me know because you might be the deciding factor... is it Scott, or Tony, or John..dun dun dun! Do you think old summer boy will come back for Ally? Uh oh! Ok now I'm getting myself all worked up and I need to go..lol well I just wanted to get this update up so I will talk to you guys next chapter and remember feel free to PM whenever you have questions or are confused about the story and I will try my best to clear up any confusion! Thank you to ALL my readers, reviewers, and silent readers! I love you all! XOXOX**


	18. Author's Note:

**Hey guys, sorry no update today...hopefully tomorrow but it could be done by tonight! I hope you are all loving the story so far but I just needed some help with a chapter and wanted to know what you guys think I should do for Austin and Ally's spring break? Should they go away or stay home or what? Honestly anything is possible at this point. Now, sadly they might NOT be together for spring break but they have the same friends so... who knows.**

** So anyway if you guys could just give me your thoughts it would be awesome! Thank you all for the continued support you guys are amazing!  
**

**Ps..here's a random snippet of the next chapter!**

I nodded and a smile crept onto my face and he took my hand in his. "Then, Allyson Dawson...will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend...again?"

I took a step closer closing the gap between us. "Yes, there's nothing else I would possibly want more than this...again."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. It was a short and sweet kiss that got the point across..kinda like a mix of me and him. After we pulled away I looked down only to notice he was holding a small, velvet box and my heart completely stopped. I heard a gasp behind us and turned quickly, tears threatening to fall.

**Well..that's all y'all! Thank you again for all your support and reviews! Xoxox**


	19. New Beginnings

**Alright, as promised here is the next chapter! Enjoy! **Oh and a little btw...I kinda changed it up so the preview is a little misleading now but don't worry, I have a feeling it wont really make a big difference.**

* * *

"John?" I choked out.

He was about to speak up but I heard my parents in the back round and decided it would be best to do this in private, so I stepped outside and closed the door.

"Sorry, I know this is probably really odd and random but the last time we saw each other I didn't get to say all the things I needed to say." He looked up from the ground and our eyes met, I felt uneasiness come over me like he was a threat or something so I took a past him and towards the steps.

He lightly grabbed my wrist and pulled me back and I turned to him. "Look, whatever it is you have to say will have to wait because I was just-"

"No, Ally this will only take a minute." He motioned to sit down on the front steps and for some reason I followed. "Ally, what I did to you was unacceptable and I understand that. I lied to you about so many things and I don't think you will ever know because I may never know."

"What do you mean?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"As you may already know I was on a lot of stuff that summer, and most of the side effects caused me to forget and not hold onto the memories. I only remember small chunks of the summer, most of them containing you since that was when I was usually the most sober. And since it was almost two years ago I may never remember. But, anyway I just wanted to say I was sorry for what I did to you and I want you to know that because of you, I went and got help."

I felt a small smile play on my lips from pride before my face turned back to seriousness. "You went to rehab? Because of me?"

"Yes, I knew that if I was ever going to get anywhere in life I needed to get clean and straighten myself out, so I would like to proudly say that I have been sober for a year and have been abstinent for 6 months now." He smiled widely.

My smiled reformed because I was truly happy that he found his way. "That's great John, I am really proud of you."

He gave me a small friendly side hug then pulled away, showing me he didn't want anything else which made me relax a little. "I met this amazing girl, she's actually a preachers daughter believe it or not and she's amazing Ally, you would love her!"

The smile on my lips grew as I saw the old John that I met back in the early days of summer before temptation overtook him. "I bet I would."

"So what about you, still with summer boy?"

I felt my heart drop. "Uh.." I trailed off a little before standing up and turning to face him. "You want the truth?"

"Lay it on me" He said genuinely trying to be a friend to me again.

"I don't know if we're still together! I mean I love him, I love him so much it hurts! I just.. I messed up John, I messed up big time!" I huffed and dropped onto the grass next to the walk way.

"How so? I mean it can't be that bad, you didn't cheat did you?"

I popped up again and started to pace a little. "Oh god no! Some girl actually told me that he did and I believed her, when I should have trusted him. Then, after when I saw how much it hurt him, I ignored it. I was more worried about my hurt from the whole situation that I didn't realize that he was the one who needed me. I broke our trust and his heart and for a whole week I acted like a I could care less!"

"And how did you do that?"

I stopped my pacing and turned fully to him. "I ignored all his signs that he was hurt and needed me, I ignored the fact that I was in the wrong. I was oblivious to the fact that Austin is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and he is the one for me...like the one the one. It's just whenever I'm with him I feel like I'm home and I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. He just makes me smile without even trying and whenever I see him I get butterflies and god every time we kiss it's like our first kiss all over again. He never gets old, ya know?"

"Yeah, I feel the same way with Kayla...so do you think it's fixable?" He said, with a small smirk on his face that I couldn't quite figure out what was called for.

"Oh good lord I hope so. I can't live without him. He is my other half, my missing puzzle piece, the peanut to my butter, the Romeo to my Juliet...well minus the dying part." I said, as a smirk grew on my lips just imagining the look of Austin smiling at that. "I messed up and I need to fix this...I just don't know how or what to say. I've never felt this way before..like the feeling of being willing to do anything to get him back."

"Yeah you really messed up, but I mean did you think about telling him any of this?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That's where I was headed before you rudely interrupted that!" I let out a small laugh to let him know I was just kidding about the rude part. "I mean I don't even know if he will take me back, he probably hates my guts..I would."

"Well..do you _need_ him to take you back?"

"Yes. I do. Because if he doesn't then I have no idea what I would do, probably grow old alone and rot away in my bedroom with 67 cats."

He smiled a little, "Have you prayed?"

Oh lord, now he's gonna go all holy on me..but honestly I have prayed... a lot actually. So, I just nodded and he came over to bring me into a friendly hug.

"Well maybe I should let you go and get to fixing all that. Just remember to pray and love with all your heart, let it lead your way." He leaned lower to my ear and lowered his voice. "It was good talking to you again Ally..oh and I have a funny feeling that this recollection is closer than you think." He smiled and continued his way to his car.

I didn't move, I just let out a sigh. It was already getting dark as the sun was setting. There was no way I would get to Austin's in time for a reasonable visiting now. I thought to myself if I should just wait till tomorrow or go tonight...tonight. Just as I was about to pick my phone and keys off the step I heard someone clear their throat.

"Ally?" They asked and I whipped around instantly feeling the impact of the piercing brown eyes that met mine.

"Au-Austin?" I asked, feeling tears coming to my eyes. Oh no, he would think that I already want to move on or worse he thinks I was running around on him when we were together. "Austin, its-"

"I know." He slowly walked closer, taking each step carefully as if dodging mines or something. He paused when he got a foot away from my already trembling body. "Ally, I-"

"You heard all of it?" I asked, not looking up at him.

"Yeah, I did."

"And…"

"I think it's my turn to say what's on my mind."

I simply nodded and tried to control my body, god this was it.

"What you did was bad and it hurt me, but it wasn't something that should have caused that effect. After thinking and thinking and thinking I realized that the reason it blew up the way it did was because it wasn't just one thing it was multiple and both of our emotions had been shot and honestly I think we needed this to realize how important we are in each others lives. I know that I can't live without you Ally, these past few days have shown me that and I hope that you feel the same way…" I nodded and a smile crept onto my face. "Then, Allyson Dawson...will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend, again?"

He took a step closer as did I. "Yes, there's nothing else I could want more than this."

He pulled me in to a deep, strong hug, our bodies instantly molding together. After we pulled away I looked down to notice there was a small, velvet box sticking out of his jacket pocket and my heart completely stopped.

Just as I was about to say something I heard a gasp behind us and turned towards it. Tears threatened to fall as I ran towards my best friend and quickly brought her into a bone crushing hug. After a few seconds we both pulled away and I noticed the bag of junk food and movies in her hand.

"Sydney, I'm so sorry. You were right!" I gushed, hoping she would accept my apology.

"Hey, I wasn't going to say it but if you insist." She smirked. "So, from the looks of it you two made up?

Austin walked over and put his arm around my shoulders, "Yup!" He said, popping the 'p'.

"I'm glad..I was coming over for a well needed best friend make up movie night, but I think it could use a rain-check. Don't have too much fun you guys!" She started to walk back towards her car, waving goodbye. "See you tomorrow at the game Als, and if I don't see you before..Good Luck!"

We turned back to walk towards my backyard just as my parents friends walked up. They shouted a hello to both of us and I just led Austin to the hammock. We laid down and I nuzzled my way into my second home..aka the crook of his neck.

"So, big game tomorrow?"

"Yeah..I guess. It's just a playoff game."

"Uh..Als that's huge! I'm glad we made up so you'll be on top of your game now. Ya know, with your good luck charm back and all." He smirked down at me.

A smile played on my lips. "I missed this Austin..believe it or not."

"Yeah..and I missed this Ally too." He ruffled my hair.

"I mean it Austin! I did miss this, ya know the fact that we can joke around and not worry about stepping on each others toes. I love that we can have this carefree relationship but still be totally serious and stuff."

He nodded. "Yeah same, I've never been so comfortable with a girl but at the same time get butterflies whenever you look my way."

"Aww, really?"

"No" He deadpanned and then smiled down at me, pressing his lips to my head, "Well, maybe"

"God I missed you"

"I might have missed you too..maybe like a lot"

"I love you"

"I love you too Als"

"Always?"

He nodded. "Forever?"

I gave a slight nod but spoke up. "Does this answer your question?"

I leaned up and held a small gap between our lips, teasing him a little. Our eyes frantically searched each others. Heat radiated off our bodies, mostly from the built up emotion that had been held in for over a week.

I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Please, just kiss me?"

He didn't even ponder for a millisecond before his lips crashed into mine. Sparks flew, my stomach did back flips, shocks ran down my spine, the whole nine yards. I had been deprived of the sensation that I had been addicted to and now I got to fulfill my withdraw.

After both of us ran out of breath we pulled away and he rested his chin on my head. "Please Als, don't ever leave again because I don't think I will ever be able to live without your kisses, or your touch or your scent or just the feeling of having you in my arms. I know I have said it a million times before and I will continue to say it till the day I die, I love you and I will never ever get over you, ever. I can't live without you and will do anything for you. Please just in return trust me and be yourself, I want you and all of you. 100%"

I snuggled in closer to his chest and kissed it lightly. "Right back at ya! I love your goofiness and how you bring out the inner child in me. You always put a smile on my face and I don't think I could live without you either, I love you Austin." He responded with another kiss on my head. "So, how about we put these past few weeks behind us and just be us again?"

"Like a new beginning?" I nodded. "I would love that almost as much as I love you." He leaned down and started to pepper kisses on my face until he finally reached my lips where he held it there. After pulling away he lowered his voice to a whisper level. "Always."

"Forever."

"And no matter what."

I smiled at the new addition. "I like that."

"Thought we could use a new part to symbolize our new start" I let out a little giggle out his rhyme. "Oh and I can make a rhyme anytime, any place at any pace!" He puffed out his chest in pride as my giggles became more like full on laughter.

"Are you mocking me?" I shook my head and tried to control my laughter. "Well then I guess I'll have to do this!"

Within seconds his hands were on my torso rapidly moving around and tickling me. Laughter erupted from my mouth and I began to squirm causing both of us to topple over onto the ground. We both paused for a second after impact before popping up and starting to play a game of chase. Mostly because if he tickled me anymore I might have peed myself.

I could feel the happiness pumping through my veins, and a wave of relief come over me. Austin and I were back to being ourselves. We had started new just in time for spring break, which was only a couple weeks away. Before our blow up Austin and I talked about it a little and all he said was that I shouldn't make any plans for the whole week, which made me excited and nervous. Austin always had amazing surprises up his sleeve and I had a feeling this one wasn't going to be any different.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it, because it's all better now and the next chapter is SPRING BREAK! I am still working on the chapter and appreciate all of the ideas from you guys! Thank you to all my reviewers and feedbackers, a lot of you said that you might die, so hopefully you didn't because that would make me sad and hey I mean the story isn't even over yet ;) Haha, so anyway thank you to all my readers in general! I hope you like that I brought back the always and forever due to popular demand and now Austin has added another little part. So until next time..XOXO**


	20. Week 38

I looked down at her frail body sitting under the single light in the room. I slowly strode over to the side of the bed, trying to find a way to get close without getting tangled in the wires. I looked down at her motionless body, she looked so pale. I tried to wrack my brain for the exact reason for why she was in here in the first place but for some reason I couldn't. I just couldn't remember.

"Austin Moon?" I heard a voice behind me and I whipped around to see Dez, in a doctor's apparel.

"Dez?" I questioned.

"Doctor, to you." He said sternly as he walked into the room looking over some charts. "So, I hate to be the barer of bad news but, it looks like she won't be making it through this one. I'm sorry."

I felt my heart drop. "Wha-what? No. That's wrong, you have the wrong person. She was fine when we went to sleep, she was healthy."

"Ally Moon, correct?" I nodded, but wasn't sure why because I didn't remember getting married to Ally. "Well, I'm sorry sir but that is correct. Her kidneys are failing and she probably has a matter of minutes left."

I dug my face into my hands and collapsed to my knees next to her bed, resting my head in my hands on the edge of her mattress. Dez seemed to disappear from the room and I continued to sob on Ally. I lifted myself into her bed and pulled her close to my chest.

"Ally, please..please don't leave me. You can't do this, we still have so much to do. So many things we haven't had a chance to do, we were supposed to grow old together. I love you, you can't leave me here alone. I haven't even been able to give you your gift from two weeks ago yet, I've been meaning to try and find a good time but everyone is always interrupting. Please Ally. Please you're stronger than this, I know you are. You are the strongest, most beautiful person I know. You make everyone a better person just by talking to them. I can't make it in this world without you, please don't leave-"

I was cut off by a low menacing, constantly flat beep. It was the kind that sent bolts of lightning down people's spines. My body went numb and the tears poured down my face, the last person I loved on this earth was taken. I held her closer and kiss her head.

"I love you, Always. Forever. No Matter What." I kissed her head again. "I love you Ally." I cried over and over again.

I looked up at the ceiling and screamed to the heavens. "Why her? Why not me? TAKE ME! NOT HER! Please I love her!" I forced my eyes shut, trying to control the tears.

When I opened them back up I found myself no longer in the sterile hospital room but back in the beach bedroom with Ally in my arms. I looked down to see her sound asleep, breathing evenly. My breathing though, was rigid and uneven so I decided to get some air on the balcony. I placed a light kiss on her head and carefully removed my arms from her peaceful body.

As I found my way on to the balcony, taking in the beach air, I couldn't help but feel like the dream was still reality. It seemed so real, and I still felt like I was in it. I looked back into the room, as the moonlight shone in and laid over Ally's slumbering body. It just made her even more beautiful to me. I turned back and leaned against the railing, resting my head in my hands.

Sadly, this wasn't my first night terror. I had gotten one the night Ally went home from New York and frankly they scared the shit out of me. I thought after Ally and I made up that would be the end, just a one time thing, but much to my dismay they weren't. I couldn't understand why I would be getting them, I mean I was so happy and overjoyed with our relationship, nothing was wrong. So why was my mind consuming my dreams with these thoughts?

I wanted nothing more than to tell Ally but at the same time I didn't want her to start worrying about them, I mean we have finally had a full week drama free and who would ever want to ruin that? Not me, that's for sure! But, no matter what I couldn't shake this feeling of guilt for keeping her out of the loop, she was my girlfriend after all. But, we were so happy this week with all the acceptation letters from colleges and stuff. Next week is decision week and thats gonna be stressful so when exactly should I tell her? I mean what's two bad dreams? Nothing to worry about..right?

I jumped a little as I felt a pair of slim arms wrap around my waist. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

A smile grew on my lips as I turned around and wrapped my arms around her. "Believe me, you don't wanna know" I pressed a kiss to her head, then settled my chin on it.

"Wanna bet?" She mumbled into my chest.

"Ok, I'll tell you but you have to promise not to over think any of it." I paused and waited until I felt her nod slightly against my chest. "I had a bad dream, and it's not the first. I've only had one other one and it was the same and I wouldn't say they were occurring because well I only had two in the past 3 weeks and I feel like since I told you it might get better now. I don't want you to worry or anything because it's nothing really, I'm fine and I'm dealing with it and..yeah."

She pulled away and looked at me with concern in her eyes as she started to search mine. Finally, she stopped and let out a sigh. "Alright...as long as you tell me when you have them. I want to know this stuff Austin, we're partners in this. Remember?"

I smiled down at her and pressed our foreheads together. "I love you."

She smiled back up at me. "I love you too Austin. Always."

"Forever."

"And no matter what."

I leaned down and closed the gap between us. We shared a slow, romantic kiss that lasted until both of us could no longer breath. Just as we pulled apart a slick, cool breeze whirled around us and I felt her shiver beneath my grasp as I tightened it.

* * *

_**Ally's POV:**_

"Austin! Seriously, go wash up! You're all sweaty!"

He smiled as his hands landed on my hips, pulling me closer. "Kiss me first."

I squirmed away. "No! Go shower and then maybe...MAYBE I will kiss you!" I smirked as I walked onto the patio.

I spotted the lounge chairs by the pool where the other girls were laying out in their bikinis, as would I if Austin didn't stall me with his post run antics. I placed my sunglasses over my eyes and sat down on the lounger just as Tori flipped over onto her stomach.

"So, after tanning what do we have planned?"

I smiled, "Well, we have my aunt's show tonight so we could all get ready together?"

Sydney raised her head and took out one headphone. "Yeah and Tony said something about him and the guys going to the crab shack for dinner then going to see some movie."

I smiled, "Sounds good to me, now if you'll excuse me this girl needs to get some color besides the pale white I have been since September."

With that we all laid back down on the chairs and put in our earbuds. Not before long did we get overtaken by a tidal wave of pool water, drenching us completely. We all sprung up, shedding our music and sunglasses.

"What!"

"The!"

"Hell?!"

We were greeted with a trio of playfully smiling faces that belonged to none other than our other halves. I looked directly into Austin's eyes, which seemed tired mind you. I tried to do my best to show that I was mad, but who could stay mad at a face like that and on spring break? Us girls looked at each other before sprinting from our spots on the deck leaping into the pool and landing directly in front of the boys. Causing all of them to be consumed by the splash.

I swam over to Austin's legs and pulled at them, trying to drag him under. I struggled until I couldn't hold my breath any longer and had to come up for air. Just as I surfaced I felt a pair of hands grab my arms and pull me in close.

"Nice try babe, but I'm like a wall, no moving me" He smirked.

I smiled back at him and wiggled out of his grasp, swimming to the shallow end. I only got a few seconds away before I felt a hand grasp my ankle and pull me back.

"What? No kiss?"

"I think we kiss too much..it's kinda getting old." I shrugged and tried to hold back the giggles but, the look on his face caused one to slip.

His ego returned along with the small playful smirk on his face. "Really? Because I mean I'm like the best kisser around and if kissing me is getting isn't good enough then...that means you may never be satisfied again!" He gasped in fake shock.

I pulled away slightly. "Well, then you'll have to start getting creative to keep me on my toes"

He pulled me close again and his face went more serious. "You have no idea what you just unleashed."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my forehead to his. "I think I'll be fine."

He smiled and closed the gap between us. I felt his smile grow as my hands traveled to his hair, tangling my fingers in it. Just as I was about to pull away he collapsed and pulled both of us under the water, never breaking our connection. After I really couldn't breathe anymore I pulled back and resurfaced.

He emerged from water short after with a cocky smile on his lips. "How was that?"

"Breathtaking." He let out a laugh and pinched my side a little before moving away. "Really breathtaking" I said to myself as he moved towards everyone else who were playing chicken at this point.

* * *

"But, Alllyyy!" Austin whined catching up to me.

"But, Aussstttiinn" I matched his tone.

"I wanted to spend tonight with you" He stepped in front of me, blocking my path to the hallway.

"Austin, I told you this morning that I had my Aunt's showcase, tonight with the girls, remember? Plus, we've been together every second of every day for like the past 3 need some time apart, and you even agreed."

He pouted. "But, I'll miss you too much."

"Austin Moon, being clingy? I thought I would never see the day." I acted surprised and raised my hand to my mouth.

"Ally! I love you, is that a crime?"

"No but if I don't get some time away from you I might commit one!" I joked, trying to get past him. "Austin, please the girls are waiting."

"But what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, hang out with the guys. I think they're going to a movie or to the boards or something."

"I'm lost without you, please don't go. Stay with me!"

He gave my the classic Austin puppy dog eyes, which usually work but not tonight because I had a commitment to my aunt. I mean I love him to pieces but we have been spending so much together that we're starting to get on each others nerves and it would be nice to spend some time with my girls again.

"Austin, you are acting like we've never spent a minute apart. What's wrong?"

He shrugged and sat down on the edge of my bed. "I don't know. I guess I just don't want to lose you again."

"Austin, you're not gonna lose me."

He looked up at me, his face filled with concern. "But Als, you know it's supposed to rain tonight and we really don't have good experiences with storms. I don't want you out in that mess, please just stay in tonight?"

I pondered on it for a few seconds before shaking my head and moving in front of him, cupping his cheeks. "Austin, I promise you nothing is going to happen to me. We will probably be home before the storm hits and really we can't avoid the world every time it rains. I'm going to be fine, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

He looked into my eyes, his still filled with worry. "O-ok. But promise to text me when you get there and then when you leave and the-"

"Ok, Austin I get it. I will probably be texting you through the night anyway. But, I have to go, ok?"

He stood up a pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "Drive safe, don't worry about your phone while you're driving, oh and don't forget to buckle up and if it gets bad just pull ov-"

"I will, I promise. I love you."

"Ah, but I love you more."

"Oh, I'm sure you do.." I mumbled sarcastically into his chest as he kissed my head. Slowly, I pulled away, to both of our dismay. "I will see you when I get home, we can cuddle and talk and whatever you want."

He nodded and placed a sweet, slow kiss on my lips. Just as his hands started to wander I pulled away, and he groaned. "You are going to be the death of me in that dress, ya know."

"Good, then it's doing it's job." I laughed as I walked over to my mirror to straighten out my cotton black a-line dress that had gold detailing. It came to about mid-thigh and flared out at the bottom, it was modest but still managed to drive Austin crazy. I slipped on my black pumps and adjusted my bracelets.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and looked up at the mirror to see him nuzzling into my neck, humming and causing my skin to vibrate beneath it. It took everything in my being to pull away, but I had a time restraint and should have left ten minutes ago. I pulled away and moved towards the door.

"I'll see you later Rockstar." I blew him one last kiss before grabbing my clutch.

He held his heart dramatically and gasped falling back onto the bed, causing me to giggle.

"You're such a dork...but I love you."

He sat up smiling at me with his adorable, goofy grin. "I love you too, always."

"And Forever!" I yelled over my shoulder, walking out of the room and down the stairs.

Just as I was about to cross the threshold of the garage door I heard him call down. "Can't wait to cuddle you so hard tonight babe!"

I smiled from ear to ear as the girls started to laugh and I pushed them out the door and to the car. Tonight we were going to my Aunt's spring fashion show that was being held at some beachfront mansion. It was then going to be followed by a small cocktail party that I probably wouldn't stay for. It was going to be her second clothing line and I was truly excited about this show, mostly because last time I had to be a model since she was just starting out and ,thankfully, now she was successful enough to hire models.

We drove the 20 minutes to the venue, which was just a huge beach house that was decorated and had a path to the backyard that had a tent which had an amazing runway and was all black and white. The girls made a few comments about the amazing chandeliers and the stocked gift bags. After we found out front row seats I told them I was going to go say hi to my aunt real fast before the show started.

I walked backstage to see it was a madhouse, there were models running around some half-dressed messes while others looked like they just stepped out of vogue. After a few minutes of searching I found my Aunt who looked very calm despite the madness surrounding her.

"Hey stranger!" She shouted over the loud talking.

I smiled and brought her into a hug. "Hi! Everything looks amazing out there!"

"Really? Thanks Ally. I'm glad you made it!"

"Hey, I wouldn't miss this for the world. I'm just glad I'm off model duty." I laughed.

She followed and made a few sporadic directions to numerous assistants. "So where's Austin? I miss you guys"

"Oh, he stayed home. I doubt he would have enjoyed this, ya know being a guy and all."

She nodded, "Yeah, I had to drag your uncle here and I'm pretty sure he's in my dressing room watching the game on his phone."

I laughed and then noticed the time. "Well, I'll let you get back to everything. Can't wait to see the final product!"

She hugged me one last time. "Thanks, I'll see you after!"

With that I walked away and back to my seat where I found the girls swooning over some of the famous attendees.

"Als! Guess who is sitting across from us!" Tori said as I nodded for her to continue. "Katy Perry AND Rihanna!"

I smiled at their excitement as the lights dimmed around us and the runway lit up, signalling the show was about to start.

* * *

"That was amazing! Not only were the clothes beautiful and amazing but the guests were too! Did you see that I hugged Katy?" Tori exclaimed as I rolled my eyes since it was the 5th time she told us.

We all got into the car and I started it up. I sent Austin a quick text saying that we were on our way home. The rain had started 15 minutes ago as did the after party. I knew that I promised Austin I would be home before it got bad and I wasn't going to break that promise. Just as I pulled onto the road I noticed the rain intensify quickly and become a lot more harsh.

"Als, are you gonna be ok driving?" Sydney asked as she buckled her seat belt.

"Uh.." I paused looking for the road through the fog and rain. "Yeah, but I might just pull over till it slows a little bit" I looked to the side of the road trying to find where exactly it ended.

"ALLY!" Tori screamed and my head snapped back to the street only to see a blur of red and a loud screech fill my ears.

I felt the car skid as I hit the brakes and waited for impact. Just as the shock came from the collision everything seemed to slow down. I felt my body shift with the car as my door pressed against my leg now and the airbag deployed, shoving my head back against the headrest. I heard glass shatter, then only a few seconds later I realized that we were flipping, tumbling down the slick road. Another smash was heard and the car settled, painful cries were heard but my voice was long lost. I tried to move but my body was pinned in place, I slightly felt blood sting my forehead but it quickly was mixed with the cold rain that was falling onto my face through the shattered window. As my body went completely numb and my vision blurred I attempted to move my head to look around the car but found it extremely tough. Just as I was about to turn my head to look at the passenger side where Sydney sat I noticed a shiny sharp object protruding next to my face, only inches away. I made the unconscious decision to not move and just stay put. The sensation of my body shaking from adrenaline faded along with the sounds around me. The last thing I heard was a baby's shrill and I felt my heart drop and a sob form in my throat. But it was quickly forgotten as darkness was overtaking me, I attempted to fight it off but it was superior. My body went completely numb.

The last thing that ran through my mind before everything went black was the one thing that had been on it since I got into the car…. Austin.

He was sitting unaware at home, probably waiting for me to come home to him. But what now? I promised him everything was going to be ok, I made him let me go. He was right, I should have listened to him. But, I didn't and now I might never come home. A image of the fear and despair that would fill his face with the simple, one phone call flashed through my mind. This. Could be. The end of the road. For me.

* * *

**AHH! So sorry for making you guys wait, I just had a hard time with this chapter because I was fighting myself internally on whether or not I should do this but I kinda planned out the rest of the storyline and this fits into it so..yeah. I feel like this story has A LOT of tragedy but really..a lot of this stuff has happened in my life. That's where I get my inspiration and well yeah. Sooo...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me if you liked it and if you got goosebumps from that ending scene because my beta said she did. Oh and another reason it took so long is because this was the last chapter my beta could do for me since she is off to London on work so she had to fit it into her schedule and blah blah blah you know! LOL ok Thank you to all my readers and reviewers cant wait to read all of your reviews and YAY we passed 100 reviews! Woo personal best! ok I'm done rambling..XOXOX**


	21. Spring Break: Part 1

**Soo..Good news guys! I got into my dream school! AHHH! I am excited because it is giving me so much inspiration for this story and I am feeling really motivated! So without further a do..here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "You by Rascal Flatts"**

* * *

"Guys, I'm worried she texted me over half an hour ago saying she was on her way...she should be here by now!" I fell onto couch in the den before whipping out my phone and checking again.

"Austin, maybe Ally is teaching you a lesson…" Tony trailed off, walking in with a bag of chips.

"What?"

"You tortured her for a whole 2 hours last month remember, maybe she thought 30 minutes would be a good payback." He shrugged before walking back out.

I turned to Scott. "I don't think that's it thought. I just have this feeling in my gut that something is wrong. She wouldn't do that, she wouldn't cause me that kind of pain even if I did to her. Ya know?" He nodded. "Scott, I'm scared."

"Why Austin? She's probably just taking her time to get home since it's bad out. Maybe she pulled over to wait for it to lighten up, she is fine ok?" I looked at him with a disbelieving look. "Alright, if we don't hear anything in another 30 minutes then we will do something ok?"

I nodded and sat back into the couch, knowing this was going to be the longest 30 minutes of my life.

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

Everything was still dark but I heard the faint sound of sirens and voices. I struggled back to conscience. Finally winning the fight my eyes shot open and I found myself back in hell..aka my car. I felt weak and tired but I knew that I would have to stay awake until someone got here, I needed to tell them to call Austin, or someone who could tell him. I felt something tap on my shoulder and I jerked, catching whatever the sharp shard was next to me. I winced in pain and the person started to talk, only their voice was distant and cloudy. My eyes struggled to stay open and I knew I didn't have long, so I mustered up all the strength left in me to speak.

"Au-" I struggled.

"What? Ma'am we are working on getting you out of here ok?"

"Austin" I finally got out, it was low and strained but audible.

"Austin? Austin who? Is he who we should call?"

"My...phone"

I struggled with my last words and felt the darkness overtake me once again. As my eyes fluttered shut I heard muffled voices telling me to stay awake but it was too late.

* * *

_**Austin's POV:**_

I paced back and forth, 2 minutes and will have been a full 30 minutes since I made the deal with Scott. I couldn't take it anymore though, so I grabbed my phone and unlocked it before scrolling to Ally's aunts number. She for sure would know something. Luckily I got it at christmas, but just as I was about to press the call button the doorbell rang. I shot to the door like a bat out of hell.

I ripped open the door and was met with the last person I would ever want to see standing there. "Can I help you?" I managed to get out.

"Sir, we are looking for an Austin-" The police officer stopped and glanced at his notepad momentarily. "Moon..Austin Moon."

"Tha-that's me." I stuttered.

His face softened a little and my heart dropped. "I'm sorry, but there's been an accident and we need you to come with us."

Scott and Tony arrived at the door and instantly knew what was happening. Scott was the frozen in his spot, like he had saw a ghost or worse. Tony looked pale but found his voice.

"Are the girls..that were in the car ok?"

The officer looked down at his pad again. "Are you three their partners?" We nodded, still waiting for the news on their conditions. "The passengers are pretty banged up. In and out of conscious. They seem to have suffered minor injuries and minimal blood loss."

I cut in. "And the driver? Is she ok?" I knew I needed to know the answer but still dreaded it.

"Do you want the truth kid?" I nodded. "It's not going to be easy to hear but technically I am entitled to tell you if you want me to."

"Please?" I choked out.

He hesitated and my heartbeat quickened. "She is the worst of the three, with head trauma and possible massive blood loss. She was barely conscious when rescuers arrived and hasn't come back to since. They tried to get air transport to her but the conditions were too bad so they had to send her to the hospital via ground. I believe she would be arriving about now, and from what I heard she is going straight to emergency surgery. I can take you all to the hospital now, if you'd like."

We all nodded, grabbed our coats and hurried to the patrol car. The ride there seemed to take an eternity. I felt my palms get sweaty and my knees weaken as I walked into the hospital. The police officer guided us to a special, private waiting room and informed us that they would contact the girls parents. That was the last thing on my mind though I just wanted to know Ally was ok. I paced back and forth waiting for someone to come out and just like clockwork the doctor came out and walked into the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Reibeck. I have news on…" She looked at her clipboard momentarily. "Sydney and Tori"

I sank back into my chair, not that I didn't care about them. No, definitely not that. It's just I wished it was about Ally..hell that was my life in there on that operating table.

"They are both stable and awake, if you'd like I can get a nurse take you guys back to see them. But, one at a time."

Both of the guys next to me nodded, feeling a small weight off their shoulders but I could see the look in Scott's eyes when he met mine. They held happiness, relief for Tori and Sydney..but then I saw pain and fear for Ally.

"Um, what about Ally Dawson? Is she ok?" I asked, hoping to get answers.

Her face fell slightly. "Um, she is in surgery still. She had substantial blood loss and head lacerations. She has many contusions on her legs and abdomen. The main surgeon is now trying to control the bleeding and get her body to become stable again." I nodded, bowing my head and trying to fight back tears. "Austin right?" I nodded again. "You're her boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Would you mind stepping out in the hall with me for a second?"

I nodded and we walked out into the hall where she sat me down at a set of chairs. She looked at the chart in front of her and then met my eyes. I felt my heart race again and knew there was something wrong. She needed to tell me something privately and instantly my nightmares came flooding into my mind. They were signs of this, and I ignored them. This was my fault, I should have been more mindful and made Ally stay home. I should have know.

The doctor finally found the correct words and spoke. "Austin, while on the table..she woke up for only a few seconds and somehow she found her voice and she told me to..to tell you that she loved you. She wanted me to promise to tell you that she loved you very much and that if those were her.." She cleared her throat, clearly choked up. "her last words that they would be 'I love you, Austin'"

The doctor seemed very moved by this but I didn't clearly notice because I was already a mess. No. Ally was strong, she was going to make it. I know her, she is a fighter, she's gonna make it through. She has to. She has to. I just kept telling myself.

I could only nod and get up to go back to the waiting room where I noticed that no one occupied it anymore. Clearly Scott and Tony went back to see the girls. But why couldn't Ally be so lucky to only be scratched? Why was our luck so poor?

I started to pace a little and felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I decided to look at it and it was Ally's dad. He said they were on their way and would hopefully be there in 2-3 hours. Of course he told me to remain calm and strong for Ally. I could just imagine the sound of her mother's cry when she received the call. It's the kind of cry that only a mother could produce. The kind of cry that sends chills down your spine. The kind that brings you to your knees and tells a story just by it sound. The kind that only could mean one thing...something terrible has happened to her child.

Just as I sat back in the chair another doctor, older and male this time, came into the room.

"Austin Moon?" I nodded standing up and shaking his hand. "Ally is out of surgery, we found the source of the bleeding quick enough to avoid major blood loss. She is extremely bumped up but no broken bones miraculously. She does however have two bruised ribs and a concussion. Sadly, because of the severity of her concussion she may suffer from memory loss. I'm not sure to what extent but whatever happens we need to make sure that everyone supports her through it."

"Wai-wait. So she may not remember me?"

"There is always the possibility so I'm not ruling anything out at this point but I wouldn't worry too much since we won't know until she wakes up. Now, on the other hand we would like to know if you could come back and maybe talk to her. Since it might help bring her out of the comatose state she is in."

I nodded and followed him back through a few doors, washing my hands, then arriving outside room 2c. I looked in and cringed.

"Now, I do have to warn you she is going to look worse than she probably feels. Considering she is on a lot of pain relievers and medications. Just prepare yourself and I will be at the nurses station if you need anything just call."

I nodded again and walked into the room. The sight was the most heart wrenching sight I had ever seen, worse than in the nightmares because this was real life. There was no waking up from this nightmare. I walked over to her and took her hand in mine. I lowered my lips to her forehead and felt how cold it was. I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around her.

"Als? Please wake up. I need to see your beautiful brown eyes and hear your perfect giggle fill every crevice of this room." I sat down in the chair next to her bed, keeping our hands connected. "Please Ally. I need you to open your eyes, I need you in general. This is all my fault I should have known, I should have protected you and I didn't. I failed you. I'm so sorry. Please just come back to me. I need you in my life." Tears streamed down my face at this point.

I looked up and noticed that her eyes were still shut and she looked peaceful but it was a little too peaceful. Like her body was there but her soul wasn't and that was what scared me.

"Ally? I'm not sure if you can hear me but..please. Please come back to me. You know that I can't live without you. I need you. You are the missing puzzle piece to my life. You make me a better person everyday. You saved me, more times than one. You fill the holes in my heart and make me complete. I need you. Please Ally. Please just wake up..please?" I choked out. I bit back tears, refusing to sob in front of all these nurses.

So instead I just bowed my head and squeezed her hand hoping to feel some kind of movement or reaction from her.

But it never came and I finally broke down.

* * *

2 days had passed, and Ally still hadn't woken up. I hadn't slept, the other girls were released and from what I hear so were the people from the other car, including a small infant that had been in the back seat. So, if everyone else was fine then why couldn't Ally? I needed her to wake up because I was going crazy without her, without hearing her voice, without seeing the sparkle in her eyes, without seeing the way her cheeks heated up at a small compliment. I missed everything about her. Her parents arrived late that night and I left them alone with her. They had been staying in a hotel down the street and visited often, not as often as I did though.

I walked down the bland, white hall to room 2c. It was all becoming a little too familiar for me. I walked into the room and took my seat next to Ally's bed.

"Hey Als. So, today I was walking through the kitchen and saw Tony and Syd messing around the pool and he threw her into the pool with all her clothes on. Remember last summer, after you came back from firefly and we had that water fight and I tossed you in as revenge. But, then you tricked me into thinking that you couldn't swim and I jumped in too. We laughed so hard over that, for days!" I smiled weakly at the memory. "God, I miss your smile so much Ally."

Taking her hand into mine, I felt the spark. The spark that made me almost jump out of my seat. The spark that I hadn't felt since the day of the accident. The spark that I got every time Ally and I touched. It was there which meant so was she. She heard me.

"Als? Did you feel that too? I know I did. Please tell me that means you're ok and that you're getting better. I need you to wake up because well life sucks right now. Everyone misses you and we all are lost without our Allycat." I smiled at her nickname that she pretend-hated so much. "Ally. I love you, so much it hurts. I can't go home because it won't be the same without you there. I- I...um got you something a few weeks back and I've been waiting for the perfect moment to give it to you. Well, now I don't know when that exact moment will be so I guess there's no better time than the present. Right?"

I reached into the pocket of my jacket and pulled out the small velvet box that had been hidden for too long. I opened it up and held it in front of Ally.

"I know that you obviously can't see it, but it's a ring. A promise to always love you, no matter what and forever. Those words are actually written on it and forms an infinity sign with small, ruby gems on it. I tried to find one that didn't look like an engagement ring...I know how much you hate those. And don't fret this isn't a proposal. It's just me promising you that no matter what the outcome of this I will always love you. You will always be my soul mate. There's no one else for me, just you."

I placed the box on her bedside table and leaned over placing a kiss on her forehead. Before pulling away and opening my eyes I whispered the 8 word sentence that hadn't been spoken out loud in over 2 days.

"I love you. Always. Forever. No matter what."

After a few seconds I heard scattered alarms and jerked back. I looked at Ally then felt a pair of arms pulling me back, breaking our connection. I could have swore I felt her hand move but it was probably just my imagination. The doctors rushed in and I was forced into the hallway, where I slid down the wall and buried my head in my hands.

Was that a good sign or a bad one? By saying those words was that like an ok for her to leave? Was that my goodbye? No. I needed Ally and the universe knew that. They brought us together, they showed me what my life was without her. I learned so much through that.

For instance, I never once felt the urge to write a song, ever. Until I met Ally. I wrote her that song for Christmas and then I wrote her that song last month. Well, I wrote it but I never shared it with her since it was sad and we had just gotten back together.

I looked up to see the doctor emerge from the room. He looked around and then his eyes landed on me. "Austin. What did you do in there? What did you say?" He questioned and didn't seem accusing just curious.

"I told her that I loved her. And said the little thing that we say every time we say goodbye or goodnight or something like that. It's like a reassurance. I guess. Why?"

His face lightened a little. "Because whatever you did is working. She is looking better, her vitals are evening out and her organs are functioning on their own. Do you have anything else that might work?"

I pondered for a minute and then knew exactly what I had to do. "Do you know where I could find a guitar?" I asked him.

His face became confused, but he shortly caught on. "Um..I don't know I would have to ask around. But, I have an idea. Give me ten minutes."

I nodded and waited, fifteen minutes later he came back with a Gibson in tow. I smiled and stood up. "Where did you-"

He cut me off, short of breath. "A resident who has cancer plays. He was in a band before he received the news. Will it work?"

I took it and strummed it lightly. It was in perfect tune. I smiled up at him. "Perfectly"

Just as I was about to reenter the room, Ally's parents came running up. Her mom was all choked up but her dad seemed calm. "Austin what's going on?" He asked.

"Just watch." I said, feeling confident as I walked in and sat in the chair that probably had my butt imprinted in it from how long and often I had been sitting in it.

I looked up at Ally's face, which looked less pale might I add. I started strumming the chords, messing up at first then figuring out my groove.

_"Every road that I've been down_  
_The only truth that I have found_  
_There's only one thing I can't live without_  
_...Youuu_  
_I was searching for something I thought I would never find_  
_Losin' my mind_  
_In and out of bad love, I thought I was born to lose_  
_Then came... you"_

I paused and tried to stay composed for Ally, she needed to hear this. I forced my eyes shut and continued.

_"I thought I knew what the real thing was_  
_But nothing shakes me like your love does_  
_I've been hypnotized_  
_Now I realize_  
_Every road that I've been down_  
_The only truth that I have found_  
_There's only one thing I can't live without_  
_Youuu_  
_Every time I get lost in a temperamental mood"_

I let a small but sad smile play on my lips, thinking of the times she had to calm me down from a bad day.

_"You still stay cool_  
_Just when I think that this life's about to drive me insane_  
_You take the reins"_  
_Every time I feel, I'm drifting off course_  
_You're my compass, you're my one true north_  
_In a mixed up world_  
_You make sense to me girl_  
_Every road that I've been down_  
_The only truth that I have found_  
_There's only one thing I can't live without_  
_Youuu_  
_Yeah, heh_  
_Every road girl_  
_Leads me to you_  
_And baby, that's all I need to know_  
_Every road that I've been down_  
_The only truth that I have found_  
_There's only one thing I can't live without_  
_Youu"_

I scrunched my face up, knowing the song was ending and I would have to open my eyes soon, which meant letting the tears fall.

_"Every road that I've been down in my life_  
_Every time I feel I'm takin' off_  
_Every road that I've been down in my life_  
_Every road, girl, leads me to you_  
_Yes it did, yes it did_  
_Every road girl_  
_Every road leads me to…_ **You**"

I stopped abruptly. I could barely say the last word, somehow without bursting right there in front of her parents and the doctor. I heard her mother let out a small sob and my heart ached for her and Ally. Then my ears were filled with something that made my heart completely stop beating all together.

* * *

**Ah..such a sad end to this chapter. Hope it has you on the edge of your chair. What will it be? Her voice, alarms, flatline, scream from someone in the room? I hope you all liked it and can let me know...I'm thinking that next update will come after 5 or 6 reviews. I noticed some writers use this technique and thought I would try it out. So until next time thank you to all my reviewers and readers that come back update after update. XOXOX**


	22. Spring Break: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any characters that I made up myself (Although owning Starbucks would be pretty cool... ;)**

* * *

I looked up from my hands and saw where the noise came from. Her eyes were dark and shadowed, but still beautiful hazel pools that I could get lost in for days. It was then that my mind processed what she said. It was hoarse and strained but I knew that I could only be one thing. She said my name. Austin. She said it and now I was looking directly into her eyes. I felt mine well up and her parents approached the bed, blocking my view.

Dr. Roman pulled me out of the room and bombarded me with words that I didn't really listen to, and a few nurses said that it was amazing how an act of true love could save someone. I wasn't trying to be rude but the love of my life just woke up from a 3 day coma, what man in their right mind would want to be in the hallway at that moment. I had to respect her parents though, I'm sure they were worried and wanted to talk to her.

But, she remembered me. She said my name, it was the first word out of her mouth. I felt my heart flutter at the thought. The anticipation was killing me, I just needed to see her. I needed to see her smile, hear her voice, feel her lips on mine. I longed for her affection and the feeling I got when I looked into her eyes. The feeling I got just a few minutes ago, the feeling that was short lived due to the fact that I was ripped away from her.

The doctor went in to check Ally, since she did just wake up from a coma. I prayed that she wouldn't be in too much pain since she had some days to heal. I slid down the wall and returned to my slumped position next to the door, waiting for someone to come out to tell me I could see Ally.

My eyes started to droop from exhaustion after a few minutes, I refused to say it out loud but since the accident I hadn't slept for more than 45 minutes. Scott and everyone was really worried about me, when they came to see Ally yesterday they tried to get me to go home and sleep but I couldn't leave Ally. I tried my very best to be here as much as possible. Sadly my mind finally had given into my body's pleas for sleep and I decided to rest my eyes for a little until her parents and the doctors were done.

* * *

"Austin?" I felt someone tap my shoulder. "Mr. Moon!"

My eyes shot open and I noticed that the hospital looked darker and less busy. "How long was I out?" I asked the nurse in front of me.

"2 hours" She said. "Ally's parents just left, considering visiting hours are now over." She hinted to me.

I felt my heart sink and popped up. "Please let me just stay a little longer, I haven't even had a chance to talk to Ally." I pleaded.

She looked around, then bit her lip. "Ok, but only because you deserve it." She smiled and walked away.

I stepped in front of Ally's doorway, room 2c, just as I stepped across the threshold I heard a cough.

"Ally?" I asked, kinda keeping my distance. Trying to not scare her.

She opened her eyes and managed to give me a weak smile. "Austin."

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" I asked, concerned.

"Actually yeah, but not in the way you were implying" She smirked.

God I missed that. "Do you want me to-"

"No. Please stay." She pleaded, like it was hopeless.

"Of course."

I walked over to 'my' chair and sat down, noticing that a lot of the wires were no longer attached to her. My eyes wandered all over her until they landed on something that was glimmering in the dim lighting of the room. It was her ring, the one I got her. She put it on..but did she know what it was?

"How are you feeling?" I said, deciding against bringing up the ring just yet.

"A lot better. Thanks, for waking me up…" She trailed off.

I was still so shaken up from the situation, I was at a loss of words. I sat there for a second, scanning the room before I landed on her eyes and they locked. "No problem..but I don't want to have to do it again." I smiled nervously..was it too soon for jokes?

She let out a weak laugh followed by a cough. "Don't worry. You won't."

My face softened and I reached for her hand but she jerked it away and I felt a sting in my heart but left my hand there, saying it was still an option.

She looked at me apologetically and placed her frail hand in my larger one. "I'm sorry. For everything. I didn't know this was going to happen, I should have listened to-"

"Ally" I shook my head. "It's not your fault, I spent these past few days blaming myself, I thought I failed you. I'm supposed to protect you and I didn't. But, I realized today that there was no way of knowing that this was going to happen. And if you remember you told me we can't let the fear of striking out keep us from playing the game. Sure, if I could I would have done everything in my power to prevent this. And you know that, but that's just it. There was no way of knowing. It's called a car accident for a reason...because it's an accident. Don't blame yourself."

She smiled slightly and squeezed my hand as I felt my heart warm. "And don't blame yourself either. I love you Austin. I can't imagine what these past days have been like and I don't want to ever know because that would mean the possibility of losing you and I can't live through that. I'm just glad you did and I love the ring thank you."

I nodded and leaned over to kiss her head. "You're my little fighter. I never doubted you."

"I love you Austin."

"I love you too, Ally."

She pulled me from my chair, with all her might. I helped a little of course. She stopped me when we were face to face. "Please?"

I knew exactly what she was asking and I had no complaints. I had been waiting for this for 3 days. I leaned forward and closed the gap between us. Our lips met in a slow, sweet kiss that didn't last long, but sent a message. A message of love.

"I have to go, but I will be here first thing tomorrow." She nodded. "I love you Ally. I've missed you so much, please just don't leave me again?"

She nodded. "I promise"

"Promise is a really big word Als." I said, feeling a little insecure about her promise.

"Austin. Trust me. I'll be fine. I will still be here tomorrow. I just need you to sleep tonight because I can tell you haven't in a while."

"I missed that.." I slightly whispered.

"Missed what?"

"You and your womanly abilities to instantly know when I'm not doing something I'm supposed to."

She let out a small laugh and I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb. "Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you"

"I love you too...always?"

I smiled loving how just those few words filled my heart with a warm, giddy feeling only Ally could cause. "Forever and no matter what."

She smiled and closed her eyes as I kissed her forehead one more time before walking out.

* * *

_**2 WEEKS LATER (Ally's POV)**_

"Austin, I'm fine. I have been cleared by all my doctors. I'm going to play in this game. It's not only the championship game but it's my last game as a wolf. I feel 110% and ready to go! All that's left is for you to get your pretty boy ass down here!" I spoke into the phone as I walked into my room and dropped my backpack next to my desk before taking a seat.

"Ok, ok. I'm leaving in 10 minutes with Scott and I think Tony coming too. I will see you in 3 hours. Oh and by the way I like it when you curse at me..it's very sexy. Quite the turn on babe."

I smiled as I imagined his smirk on the other end. "Yeah, yeah just get here, ok?" I tried to dismiss his comments that only caused me to blush and made my heart race.

"Ok, I love you Als."

"Love you too Rockstar..see you soon. Drive safe."

I locked my phone and unpacked the books from my backpack onto my desk. It had been two full weeks since I got out of the hospital. I didn't really get a spring break since my parents forced me to come home and rest. They also told Austin to just stay with everyone down the beach since we wouldn't be allowed to hang out back at home anyway. I could see the heartbreak evident in his face when he just nodded his head obediently.

I basically slept for those 5 days, until Austin surprised me with a cute picnic that was held in 'the safety of my room' as my parents said. It was nice though, just the two of us. I missed it, the alone time with him. We laughed and talked until the cows came home. It was like old times. The times where he showed his hopeless romantic side. Where he did all the little things that counted. Where he made me feel like the only girl in the world, actually where it felt like we were the only two people on this planet and time seemed to stand still. Now, I would be lying if I said that we didn't spend some of this time attached at the lips but hey, I'm a teenager who's attracted to their boyfriend, sue me.

I stared at my homework blankly, I used to love homework. But, with all AP classes at this point, a serious case of senioritis, and a super hot boyfriend on his way to see me I found that homework was the last thing on my mind. It had to be done though and better now than later when Austin would be here.

* * *

"Austin!"

"Ally!"

I ran out of the garage and into his arms. He instantly reacted and twirled me around. After a few spins he placed me on the ground and we both broke out in laughter at how cliche that was. I looked over my shoulder to see Scott and Tony pretend puking. Austin grabbed my hand and we started to walk inside.

"The girls are on their way over by the way since you both look like lost puppies." I said as we all took seats on the couches in the basement.

Tonight we all decided to have a movie night since the boys would probably be exhausted from school and then a 3 hour drive. So, I ordered some pizza and got plenty of snacks for 'growing boys' as they called themselves. The girls arrived shortly and we all cuddled up and started watching Frozen. Us girls and Tony all wanted to watch it so the vote was 4-2. Austin and Scott sulked for a few minutes but then livened right back up when the first song came on and we all started to sing. The only reason being that they were laughing at how childish we were, but to me any kind of Austin laughter made me happy.

* * *

I woke up to the blue glow of the TV illuminating the room. I sat up, looking for my source of warmth that had been there when I went to sleep. Standing up, I took a look at my phone to see it was 1:34 am. After putting it down and shutting off the tv, I noticed a shadowed figure standing on the patio, he looked extremely handsome in the moonlight might I add. Stepping over a few sleeping bodies on the floor I made my way over to the door.

"Austin?" I whispered over to him, stepping out into the brisk spring air.

"hmm?" He didn't turn to me so I walked up next to him.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"It'll cost more than that" He said smirking, playfully.

"Oh, yeah how much?"

"Oh..I don't know. What can you afford?"

I leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek, causing him to turn fully to me. His eyes looked slightly irritated, but I dismissed it for allergies or something. "How's that?"

"Eh..it will cost a little bit more.."

I smiled and leaned up placing a sweet kiss on his lips. "Better?" I asked as I pulled away.

He nodded and motioned towards the swing that was positioned on the corner of the patio.

"So?" I pressed as I snuggled into his chest, inhaling his intoxicating scent.

"Oh, um I was just thinking"

He stopped and I knew he knew it wasn't good enough for me, but I cut him some slack and decided to help him out a little. "About?"

"The days that you were..you know and how hard it was. I was just thinking how it was a miracle we both came out of it stronger, ya know?"

I nodded. "Austin..what happened the 2 days I was..ya know"

He looked down at me, worry in his eyes. "You don't really want to know, do you? I mean it's just sad stuff, not much of anything noteworthy."

"Please?"

He nodded and tensed a little. "Um, the day after the accident I came to see you in the morning but your parents wanted some time alone with you and I respected that. So I waited outside your room until they left for dinner."

I cut in. "Wait, you stayed there from the morning until night and didn't even get to see me?"

"Well, not exactly. They left briefly to run down and get something for lunch but ended up bringing it back up so I only got like 15 minutes with you...which was better than nothing, ya know?" I nodded. "So, after they left for the night I went in and talked to you about the girls and how they were doing. I told you how much everyone missed you and well how much I missed you and that ended up causing me to…" He trailed off, sadness in his eyes.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Hey, it's just me ok?"

He smiled weakly, this was the side of Austin I rarely got to see. It was his raw emotional side. The pure side, the one without the walls and tough guy facades. I nodded to him to continue and he kissed my forehead.

"So, then day two came along and I didn't know what to do. I was exhausted but I couldn't sleep, My body was hungry but everything I ate came back up. When I got to the hospital that day I overheard your parents talking to the doctors and-" He stopped and looked out at the lawn, seeming to be searching for the right words.

"Please, I want to know..everything. Even the hard stuff."

He looked down at me, with this look of longing. "And they were talking about the what if's. Like what if you lost your memory, what if you had brain damage, what if you-"

"What if I didn't wake up" I finished for him. He simply nodded, tears welling up in his eyes. "Hey, but I did and that's all that matters, right?"

"Right, because you're my little fighter" He said, tousling my hair. We laughed a little and then I looked for him to continue. "So, I walked past them and into your room because I didn't want to hear the rest. When I got into your room I saw the gang was all there and they were all looking sad, I knew you would have hated that so I decided to lighten the mood. I sat down in my chair and started telling stories about last summer, I started with all the funny moments we had that I could remember and soon they all caught on and joined in too. We were laughing about something you did to Scott the one morning, I can't really remember but it was a really funny story and it had us all laughing. I like to think that I saw a smile slightly form on your face, which made me smile more. The atmosphere in the room changed from a depressing, blue one to a happy, warm, welcoming one that I thought would have made it easier for you to come into. Sadly, your parents thought otherwise. They walked and and your mom yelled at us for being so happy at a time like this, I know now that she was just hurting and I don't blame her but at the time I was mad. We were just trying to help you know? So after that we all got up and left, I didn't come back until the next afternoon when I knew they weren't there. Not because I hated them or something but I just knew it would be easier."

"Wait, I think I remember that. Or I think I do. I remember dreaming or something like dreaming about all those times in my coma. You know? The whole time I was in this white space and like 'home movies' would appear in the air and they were a mix of memories with you guys and memories with my family. Isn't that weird?" He nodded. "Ok, sorry continue."

"It's fine Ally and I think that is- well I'm just glad to know that we did help you with all that. But, anyway that day when I came in I remembered the doctor saying to try and use things that you were used to to bring you out of the coma. So, I bought you your favorite drink from Starbucks, a peppermint hot chocolate and I opened the lid so the aroma would fill the room. Then I brought you your sweatshirt that you always wear." He pointed to my sweatshirt and I blushed, as it was my 'Moon' sweatshirt that he gave me. "They wouldn't let me put it on you so I just laid it next to you. Next I brought your dolphin, Dougie and I gave you the promise ring. Oh and I brought you your journal, yes I know you have a secret journal." My eyes went wide.

"Di-did you re-"

"No, don't worry it was sealed shut the entire time, no wandering eyes." He let out a laugh, and kissed me head.

"Speaking of wandering eyes, there wasn't any on your part while I was out?"

I felt him tense up next to me. "Are you serious? Of course not! I barely spoke to our friends let alone new people. Come on Als, you know-"

"I was just pulling your leg, so what else happened?"

"Well, just more talking and then when I said forever, always, and no matter what you moved your body reacted. You started to wake up, but not completely. So the doctor told me to do one big thing that could fully bring you out of it so..I sang you the song I wrote when we were on our..'break' and that I finished while in the hall on that second day. And I'm guessing you know what the rest is?"

I nodded. "Thank you..and I want you to know that I- I heard everything you said those few days. They come to me in the form of dreams now but slowly they're all coming back to me and I can tell that it had to be hard."

He pulled me into a tight embrace and we stayed like that for a few minutes until I pulled away.

"So..did you hear from Notre Dame yet?" I asked, knowing he most likely did and since we hadn't had any time to talk about it I thought it was a good time now.

"Uh..yeah I did." He said in a low monotone voice.

"And?" I pushed.

"Well...I got in!" He smiled and I squealed and hugged him tight.

"Austin I'm SO proud of you! I never doubted you for a second!" I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Congrats Babe!"

He smiled from ear to ear as he rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. "What about you any scholarships or anything?" He asked and I told him to wait a minute.

I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed the letter off my desk before sprinting back down to the basement. I weaved through the body maze on the ground and plopped down on the swing. Handing the letter to him, I watched intently waiting for him to get to the good part. He read through the letter and I was practically shaking with excitement when his eyes went wide.

"You..you know what this means right?" He stuttered.

"We are going to be 72.6 miles away from each other… an, approximately, 1 hour and 25 minute drive!"

"Als, this is amazing! I can't believe you got into Manchester! I'm so proud of you, you played your heart out this season." He looked over the letter another few times before a confused look came over his face. "Ally..when did you get this letter?"

"Last week why?"

"Well, it's just that it says congrats on committing..when did you get the offer?"

I looked down at my hands. "January...but I didn't want to say anything because I wanted to surprise you when I actually signed on it and well..if you didn't get into Notre Dame, which I knew you would..but if you didn't then I didn't want to go all the way to Indiana if the love of my life was-"

He cut me off by connecting our lips together in an intense, passionate kiss. The kiss lasted a few seconds before we both parted and I slowly opened my eyes.

"I love it when you do that.." I trailed off.

He yawned, getting to his feet and offering me a hand. "Come on, lets get you to bed. You have a big game tomorrow."

I gladly took his hand and he yanked me up, landing me into his chest. "Thanks Rockstar."

I kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand. I started to walk but he pulled me back into his arms and dipped me back. His eyes met mine as I held onto him to keep from falling.

"Hey, gotta stay on your toes right?" He smirked before pressing his lips to mine.

After we were both winded and his arms got tired he returned me to my upright position.

"God, I love you" I mumbled as he walked in front of me into the basement.

"Love you too!" He whispered after we laid down on the couch.

I felt the fatigue overtake my body as today was a long day. The last thing I remember before slipping into dreamland was Austin pressing a soft kiss into my hair.

Perfect end to a perfect night.

* * *

**Ahh..please don't kill me! I'm sorry for not updating sooner but hey..here it is! And I was going to expand on Ally being hurt but I mean... who wants to wallow in the sad stuff? So YAY! I finally got to the part where they find out their colleges and I know its not really a big deal yet but key word..yet! Thank you to all that have reviewed and ALL my readers! Until next update, make responsible choices XOXOX**


End file.
